


Committed: An Emmerdale Mystery

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Series: The Committed Mystery Series [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Detective AU, Drama & Romance, Funny, M/M, Murder Mystery, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 74,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: One Death.One Detective.One Village.Too many suspects.What will Detective Robert Sugden do?





	1. But the Memory Remains

**Author's Note:**

> One day I sent my friend, Justine, a picture of Robert in a trench coat and joked that he looked like a detective. This is what came out of that conversation. It's an AU. Many things have changed and this will be a long story so please enjoy the first chapter! :-)

Robert Sugden let his mind wander as he stared out onto the dusty road in front of him. The wind ruffling his blonde hair as his green eyes observed the people walking by. The way cars drove through slowly and past the bus that seemed to be the loudest noise in the village.  The cottages and businesses that lined that road hadn’t changed and seemed to stand as a testament to Robert’s history. He never expected to see that road or the people walking around again when he left all those years ago.  He had prepared himself for this village to live in his memories like a bad nightmare that never fully leaves your conscience.  The kind of nightmare that pops up even in a person’s daydreams.

 

Now that nightmare was a reality again.

 

Robert let out a sigh as he looked down at the morning paper and his Americano. A coffee made by Bob who felt it would be fun to tell Robert all about how the Americano came to be.  Robert had tuned him out early enough to let his senses wander. 

 

Bob had a tan line around his ring finger on his left hand.

 

He had spinach in his teeth.

 

He seemed to be jumping around with a renewed vigor he didn’t have before. Strong cologne smell too.

 

Option A: divorced and had a new girlfriend or Option B: Bob forgot to put his ring back after he had some fun with his mistress.

 

“That’s why its called the Americano!” Bob concluded bringing Robert out of his trance.  He could hear someone coming up to stand next to him. Her light brown hair swishing with each peppy step she took.

 

 “Fascinating story Bob. You should tell Laurel.” Robert said with a tight smile. He looked over at Laurel whose cheeks were blooming pink at the innocuous suggestion.

 

“Hey, Laurel. Usual?” Bob asked softly his eyes laser-focused on her face. Robert picked up his coffee and strolled away.

 

Option B.

 

Robert took a sip of his coffee and let his green eyes focus on his newspaper in front of him and the man staring up at him. The headline sounded like a typical whisper he heard around Emmerdale his whole life. Bold strokes but no facts.

 

**Emmerdale Local Adam Barton Arrested in Connection with Finn Barton’s Murder**

 

He skimmed the article noting all the ‘allegations’ popping up in print. Yup. Bold strokes indeed.

 

“I see we are having an easy morning.” A female voice asked him. He looked up and rolled his eyes.

 

“Shouldn’t you be at the office?” Robert asked.

 

“Shouldn’t _you_ be at your office, detective?” Victoria asked as she plopped down across from Robert.  She grabbed his coffee and took a sip. “God. Why can’t you drink normal coffee?” Victoria asked as she pulled back her brunette hair into a ponytail. Her brown eyes were trained on him as she waited for a response.

 

“Don’t you have receptionist things to do?” Robert asked pulling his drink away from her and holding it close to him as if she had hurt his Americanos feelings.

 

“I would if you had anything for me to do,” Victoria said sitting back in her chair.

 

“No clients? No phone calls? No tips coming in?” Robert asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

 

“No.”

 

“Business is booming then,” Robert said dryly rolling his eyes.

 

“Yeah. I’m going to head over to the Woolpack. Get started on prep.” 

 

“I pay you to stay at the office until noon,” Robert argued as Victoria got up out of her chair. 

 

“You pay me?”

 

“With hugs and brotherly love,” Robert said quickly back getting a laugh out of his sister. She moved in and gave him a quick hug before turning away. “Hey, Vic?  Have you gotten hold of Andy yet?”

 

Victoria stopped short and turned back towards Robert. Her smile fading as she considered what to tell him. “He knows you are home. For good.”

 

Robert felt his heart drop at the response. “Alright.”

 

Victoria gave him a sad smile. “He has to come home sooner or later.  Sarah and Jack are here.”

 

“I keep him away.”

 

“Robert. I asked you to come home. It was time you two…I knew what….” Victoria struggled to finish her sentence as Robert stood with his coffee and walked over to her.

 

“I know. I’m glad I’m home.” Robert said lying through his teeth. He gave his sister a reassuring smile as she gave him a big hug. The type of hug that brought back the warmer memories that he never seemed to recall first when thinking of his life in the village with his family.  She pulled away and waved goodbye as she walked over to the pub. Robert watched her walk away his mind focused on his brother, Andy.  He turned to walk back to his table his mind misting over to memories he had buried deep down in his heart.

 

He took two steps before he felt his center of gravity being knocked out of him.  He saw a flash of grey as he fell to the ground, his coffee spilling all over his coat. 

 

“Watch where you are going!” a voice growled at him. 

 

“Aaron Dingle! You apologize.” A harsh voice rang out above him.  Robert looked up and saw a woman with her black hair tied up into a ponytail and a distinctive mole near her lips. Her jeans and plaid shirt gave Robert a good idea what she did around here. She lent him a hand and pulled him back onto his feet. His empty coffee cup abandoned on the ground.

 

Robert felt himself grow angrier as he watched the short man with a grey hoodie and black jeans walking away.

 

“Idiot!” Robert roared in his direction. He saw him stop dead in his tracks. He turned around but didn’t move closer.  Robert observed him. His gelled back hair. His beard that was trimmed neatly. His blue eyes that flashed with something he couldn’t read. 

 

“Idiot?” Aaron roared back. 

 

“Yeah. You are a Dingle, aren’t you?” Robert said back.  Aaron bit his bottom lip before charging back towards him.  Robert was mentally preparing himself to get hit when he saw the woman from before step in front of him.

 

“Aaron. Don’t do it. Do you want to be sitting next to Adam?”

 

Robert saw Aaron stop short. His angry expression softening at Adams name.  His eyes seemed to lower at the thought.

 

“No. I don’t.” Aaron told her as he looked Robert up and down. His blue eyes matching up with his green. “Sugden isn’t worth it anyway,” Aaron said, his voice low and threatening. Robert raised an eyebrow at the threat.  He could feel his lips turning upwards into a smirk as Aaron huffed and walked away. 

 

“I’m sorry. Aaron is a bit out of sorts since Adam went in.” The woman said to Robert.  His eyes watched as Aaron slipped through the doors of Dingle & Dingle Auto. 

 

“Adam? You are his…” Robert asked, his attention turning back to the woman.

 

“Moira Barton. Adams mother. I guess you heard.” Moira told him.  Robert got a good look at her. She was beautiful but looked like she was going through hell. Her eyes were tired and red.  Her black hair that he noticed was pulled up earlier looked like she had been pulling it out of frustration.

 

“I’m sorry Mrs. Barton. Thanks for helping me out before.” Robert told her with a nod.  He bent down to grab the empty coffee cup when he noticed she wasn’t moving. He stood back up and gave her a look.

 

“Are you Robert Sugden, the detective?” Moira asked quietly, wringing her hands.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I was on my way to see you anyway. I…need your help.”

 

“With Adam?”

 

“I think Adam is being framed. Can you help me?”

 

Robert considered the question for a moment before making his decision. “Why don’t you come by the office in an hour and we can figure it all out. My offices are over at the second flat next to The Mill. Ok?”

 

Moira gave a smile and nodded. “I’ll see you in an hour then.” She turned and walked into the café, a slight bounce in her step.  Robert watched her go before pulling out his phone from his pocket.

 

“Hey, Vic? You got to come back into the office. We might have a case. A good one.”

 


	2. Probably Die in a Small Town

Robert threw his stained jacket onto the chair in the corner as he rounded the corner of his desk.  As he sat down, he heard the creak of the old chair he had in storage since he left Emmerdale.  He sat back fully stretching out, and he ran his hands over the smoothness of the old armchairs.  A relic of the Sugden’s from the days when they owned a farm. He let himself take in the office he had created in the second flat behind his home. The small bedroom turned into an office he always wanted but never build back in London.  It was filled with dark wood and vintage furniture making him feel like he was in one of those old forties detective’s movies he loved to watch in his youth. The living room was changed to a receptionist area that was like his office but had more comfortable seats for clients or suspects to rest in. It was a far cry from what his father had planned for this place. Robert had managed to buy it all on his own without a second thought.  Something his father could never do.  Robert could feel a smirk growing on his face at the thought when he heard Victoria burst through the door. 

 

“You got a case? How?” Victoria said as she dropped her stuff off at her desk right outside his office.  Robert’s smile dropped as he sat up and rested his elbows on the wooden desk. 

 

“You seem to forget that I was in high demand for my work before I came home.” Robert defended himself as Victoria leaned against the door frame. 

 

“You fell into it didn’t you?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

Victoria went to open her mouth to reply when the door opened.  She turned to see Moira Barton walk through the door. Robert noted that she had cleaned herself up from when he last saw her.  Her jeans and plaid shirt replaced with a black dress and heels.  Her black hair curled and down around her shoulders.  She couldn’t clean up her eyes who managed to look more worried than before.

 

“Moira! How are you doing?” Victoria asked pushing off the door frame and rushing over to give her a big hug.  Robert watched the exchanged as he pulled out his battered old leather notebook and opened it to the first clean page.  His fingers fanning over the pervious pages of notes and cases that came before. 

 

“I’ve been better,” Moira told her with a forced smile. Victoria pulled back before turning to Robert.

 

“You didn’t tell me it was Adam!” Victoria said to Robert who shrugged his shoulders in response. Victoria turned back to Moira. “You are in good hands here. If anyone can figure out who framed Adam, it’s my brother. Would you like any tea?”

 

Robert stood up from his chair and gestured for Moira to come in. She nodded a no at Victoria and walked through to Robert’s office taking a tentative seat in front of his desk.

 

“Thanks for coming in. Let’s start at the beginning.” Robert told her as he grabbed his pen.   

 

Moira placed her hands in her laps and started picking at the material of her dress. “Finn is my nephew. He was found dead in the woods nearby here.  He was leaning against a tree, half of his shirt missing and a bullet to his heart.  The police interviewed everyone in the family and Adam was the only one who didn’t have an alibi they could confirm.”

 

“What was his alibi?” Robert asked taking down her words.

 

“I don’t know. The didn’t call me or tell me. Adam wouldn’t tell me either.”

 

“What did Adam tell you?”

 

Moira sighed and looked down at her hands that were twisting in the fabric of her dress. “He hasn’t told me anything. He isn’t talking to anyone.”

 

“He isn’t talking? Not even to you?”

 

“He was arrested, and he hasn’t said anything since.”

 

Robert sat back in his chair and bit the end of his pen in thought.  Is Adam protecting someone? Did he give a bad alibi on purpose? Who is Adam Barton anyway?

 

“Who is Adam? How would you describe him?” Robert asked as he pulled the end of his pen out of his mouth.

 

Moira smiled. “He is my youngest.  Didn’t see him coming.  He has always been a handful since he showed up in my life.  He loves his family though. He would do anything for them, but he speaks his mind to the point…”

 

“It would get him into trouble?” Robert offered.

 

“Not all the time!” Victoria yelled from her desk. Robert sighed and ignored his sister.

 

“Did Adam have any enemies? Anyone who wanted to hurt him? Has he been fighting with anyone?” Robert asked in succession trying to figure out a suspect list of his own. 

 

“God Robert. Give her a moment to breathe.” Victoria commented. Moira let out a laugh at Robert’s exacerbated face. 

 

“Adam mostly hung out with Victoria and Aaron. If anyone understands Adam, it's those two.” Moira offered motioning towards the open doorway. 

 

“Vic.”

 

Victoria walked into the room and grabbed the chair near Roberts and pulled it over, sitting herself down.

 

“Welcome to the conversation,” Robert said dryly. Victoria gave Moira a smile and kicked Robert’s shin.

 

“So, Vic, you know Adam?”

 

“Aaron, Adam and I have known each other for years. You would know that if you came home more often.” Victoria told him with a pointed look on her face.

 

“Thanks, Vic,”  Robert told her giving Moira a forced smile. “How was Adams relationship with other people in his family?”

 

“He talks to Hannah, his sister, she doesn’t live here anymore. He had an on and off relationship with his cousins and his Aunt.” Moira told him looking off at the window off to the side that looked over the manicured backyard of The Mill.

 

“Ross, Pete, Emma, and Finn.” Victoria offered up after Moira slowly trailed off, her mind wandering off to places Robert couldn’t go.  He took the opportunity to write down some thoughts of his own.

 

“Emma is his Aunt, right? What about his uncle?” Robert asked quietly to Victoria as he watched Moira, who still hadn’t come back from the trip she was on. 

 

“I don’t know about him,” Victoria told him giving Moira a worried look.

 

“He died. James. An accident. Couldn’t be helped.” Moira whispered as she turned her attention back to Robert and Victoria. Her eyes glassing over a bit at the thought.

 

“Tell me about Finn,” Robert asked after a moment trying to keep his voice low and calm. 

 

“Finn was different than the other boys.  He wasn’t into farming or going out all the time.  He loved comic books, anime and superhero movies.  He was so excited for Infinity War. He bought tickets early and everything.  Before you ask, he and Adam weren’t that close. They were polite and hung out, but it never went beyond that. That’s why it makes no sense.”

 

“Finn had his friends, but he wasn’t that close to Adam. They were family, and that’s it.” Victoria offered after Moira turned her head again, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

 

“Adam wouldn’t hurt Finn let alone talk to him. Adam would never hurt anyone on purpose. He just wasn’t that type.” Moira told him. “He was framed, and for some reason, he isn’t fighting it, and I can’t let him do this to himself and his future.  Can you help?” Moira turned her head back as one tear fell down her cheek. 

 

Robert couldn’t help but feel jealous suddenly. His insides clenching at the thought of anyone believing in him that much that they would hire someone to prove he was innocent. It sounded like a dream that Robert would never obtain in his lifetime.

 

“I can’t promise the world Moira, but I can help figure out what is going on.  Let me check with some of my connections, and I’m going to have a talk with a few of your family members, friends and people Adam worked with over the years.  Is there any chance you can get me in to talk to Adam in prison?” Robert asked writing down a few more notes in his notebook.

 

Moira nodded brushing the tears from her cheeks. “I can get you in. I don’t know if he will talk to you, but you can try.”

 

Robert nodded and stood up; Moira and Victoria following suit.  “Don’t worry about that. I’ll get him to talk.”

 

Moira nodded and bit her lip. “I don’t know how much this will all cost…”

 

“We can figure out a price after I do some research. Don’t worry about it for now.” Robert told her reaching out his hand. She met it with her own and gave it a firm shake.

 

“I appreciate you taking this on. No one else thinks there is a case here. So, thank you.” Moira told him. Victoria walked forward to see Moira out of the office. Robert tuned out their chatter as he sat back down and looked down at his notebook. He picked up the pen to write one question.

 

_Adam is being framed, and he is allowing it to happen. Who and what is making him do this and why?_

 

***

 

“Why did you take the case?” Victoria asked him as he walked her over to her second job at the Woolpack pub.  Robert had his hands in his leather jacket, and his mind went over what he wanted to know.

 

“I don’t think Adam killed Finn.  He is covering for whoever did though.  Once we figure that out it will all come together. I can feel it.” Robert told her as he watched people walk into the pub.

 

“Not to change the subject but is there a reason why you are walking me to work?” Victoria asked giving Robert a pointed look.

 

“I think its time I took part in the villages favorite past time. Talking shit and drinking at the local pub.” Robert told her his voice light, a slight glint of mischief in his eye.

 

“If any of the Barton’s happen to appear, you might just start a conversation with them?” Victoria offered as Robert held open the door for her. 

 

“I can’t control who I talk to Victoria,” Robert said with a wink.  Victoria rolled her eyes and walked in. 

 

Robert hadn’t been back to the Woolpack Pub since he was a teenager.  There have been some cosmetic changes to the pub. The place went from looking like a run-down pub from the past to a warm wooden stylized pub that still fit the village well. What didn’t change? The people in it.

 

“Vic. I don’t know where you went but the potatoes need to be peeled and the carrots chopped soon,” Marlon told her as he walked back behind the bar.  Victoria waved at Robert before following suit. Robert found an empty bar stool in the middle of the bar and sat down.  Leaning forward he got a good look at who was sitting there with him. In his permanent seat sat Zak Dingle who was talking to Sam as he drank from his special mug of beer.  On the other side of him, Laurel and Bob stood just far enough away from each other while holding a pleasant conversation while their fingers were itching to touch each other.  Robert noted Bob’s ring was back on his finger.

 

He saw the blush of Laurels cheeks as she obviously gave him a secret smile that Bob returned with his own, the two reading a secret code that no one else could understand but them.  Robert felt an all too familiar sadness settles into his bones. He couldn’t remember the last time he had that with someone. The last person he had a code with was…

 

“That’s not what I’m saying, Cain.” Aaron Dingle's voice broke through Robert’s thoughts as he entered the pub.  Robert noted that Aaron had grease on his cheek and down his coveralls. With him was Cain Dingle, someone Robert knew through Debbie, who was walking in behind them.

 

“You are buying right?” a loud voice boomed through the pub.  Robert clocked who came in next.  Ross Barton with a big smile on his face. 

 

“Robert,” Debbie said as she walked up to him.  Cain turned and narrowed his eyes at him. Yes, nothing has changed at all around here. 

 

“Hey. How are you? The kids?” Robert said easily, one eye on Cain who had sat down but he was listening in.  Aaron fiddled with a coaster left behind by someone earlier. 

 

“As if you care,” Cain said crossing his arms.  Robert looked over at Cain and gave a wave.

 

“Nice to see you again Cain.”

 

“Sarah is doing well.  Jack is learning to walk.  Have you talked to Andy in a while?” Debbie asked Robert her foot nervously tapping on the stone floor of the pub.

 

“If he did, I think he would be home by now,” Robert told her, his voice lowering. Debbie nodded and walked away to take a place next to Aaron at the bar. 

 

“I don’t think I know you,” Ross asked taking a seat next to Robert on the other side. 

 

“Robert. You are?” Robert said playing dumb. He could see Aaron roll his eyes as Ross fell for it.

 

“Ross Barton.  Don’t remember seeing you around here before.” He asked giving Robert a once over with a critical eye.

 

“I used to live here before I moved on. Back for my family now.” Robert told him turning his body towards him.

 

“Sure. Family.” Cain muttered under his breath.  Robert chose to ignore him for now.

 

“Ignore Cain. He has an answer for everything.” Ross said giving Cain a look.  He went to open his mouth when Aaron kicked him. Cain turned to give him a dirty look.

 

“I heard about your brother, Finn? I’m very sorry for your loss.” Robert said calmly giving Ross a sad look. A look he perfected over his years of doing this job. 

 

Ross’s smile faded as he put his arms on the bar and looked down at his hands. “Thanks.  It’s been tough.”

 

“I saw the article. I’ve been there. The family name all over the place. Can’t be easy.” Robert said with a calm tone, widening his eyes with concern.  Cain watched disgust etched on his face while Aaron raised an eyebrow at the move.

 

“It isn’t,” Ross said, obviously in his own world.  Exactly where Robert needed him to be. He just didn’t expect it to happen so soon. He expected a few more beers and getting any of the Dingles out of his hair.

 

“Do they really think it's your cousin? That’s rough. Why do they think that?” Robert asked his voice light and airy as he leaned closer to Ross.

 

“Adam was always jealous of our family. It was obvious to anyone with eyes.” Ross told him reaching for a coaster from the pile from behind the bar and playing with it. Robert could hear Aaron scoff but ignored him. 

 

“Why would Adam Barton be jealous of your family?”

 

“At least we had a family. All he had left was Moira and Hannah.” Ross offered.  Robert was taken aback by that mention.

 

“Robert Sugden.” A voice from the past rang out breaking the conversation.  Both Robert and Ross looked up at the sound.  Chas Dingle stood there behind the bar. It was true. Nothing does change. Robert observed that she had aged since he last saw her but at least she wasn’t crying anymore. She was angry though. Her arms crossed and her lips growing thin at Robert’s presence.

 

“I heard rumors you were back in town. How dare you show your face here again.” Chas spat out as Robert turned back towards her.

 

“I came home for Victoria,” Robert told her being honest. He felt his face growing hot as she moved forward to get closer to him. “I didn’t know you still worked here.”

 

“I own half the place now,” Chas told him earning herself a huff from Robert.

 

“With who?”

 

Charity popped out of the back room holding a bottle of champagne to put into the mini-fridge behind the bar.  She gave Robert a once over before letting out a laugh.

 

“Charity? You own this place with Charity? God help everyone.” Robert let slip out earning himself a laugh from Ross. 

 

“Get out of my pub. NOW.” Chas said her voice loud and vibrating around the pub.  Everyone stopped talking, the place grew quiet. Robert felt himself get angry at that silence he had heard many times before in his youth. That judging silence.

 

“No. I’m here to hang out with my sister,” Robert argued back.

 

“Let him stay Chas. Whatever he did can’t be that bad.” Ross said as Charity poured his favorite beer for him. 

 

Robert’s green eyes snapped to Chas’s brown who said everything. She would never let him forget what happened all those years ago. She went to open her mouth when Aaron jumped up from his seat and walked towards Robert.

 

“Come on. Go. You aren’t wanted here.” Aaron told him as he advanced, ready to force him out if Robert didn’t get up.  Robert watched as Aaron got closer and jumped up out of his seat with his hands up in surrender.

 

“I’m going. No need for your resident grease monkey to ruin another coat of mine.”  Robert told them earning himself a surprised look from Aaron. Robert turned and walked away, noticing his sister coming out of the kitchen with a worried look on her face. He felt some of the anger dissipate and turn to shame. He lowered his head as he walked out of the pub making a list in his head of what he needed to do next.

 

“What was all that for?” Robert could hear Ross ask as the door closed behind him.  It was only a matter of time before Ross knew who he was, but that didn’t matter now.  Ross and the other Barton’s would have to get used to him because he now had a lead to work and a man to free.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a note on my Tumblr, @AmandaJ718!


	3. Easy Answers to Easy Questions

Robert spun around in his chair replaying what happened the day before.  How easily Ross had opened up to him. How hard it was to keep going with a majority of the village still remembering.  His mind started to mist over with thoughts of the past when he heard the familiar sound of a new piece of mail arriving in his inbox. He sat up and pressed a button on his computer.  The files he has been waiting for were waiting for him in a nice little zip file in his email.  Robert typed out a quick thank you and sent it out to his contacts in London and then opened all the files that were sent to him.

 

_Ross Barton_

_Pete Barton_

_Emma Barton_

_Moira Barton_

_Finn Barton_

_Aaron Dingle_

 

He quickly went through the Barton files. Nothing he didn’t expect to see.   Ross worked at Dingle, and Dingle Auto and Pete worked up at Butler Farm as a farm hand which was owned by Moira Barton. Ross and Pete had the typical bad boy files that were normal for Emmerdale residents.  A few arrests of breaking and entering, some bar fights and one protecting their mother, Emma, from an angry patient.  That one was dropped because of exterminating circumstances.  There was nothing else of interest. 

 

Emma, Moira, and Finn Barton didn’t have anything crazy in their records. A few parking tickets and an arrest for Finn selling illegal contraband which turned out to be comic book figurines that were stolen. The charges were dropped when someone else stepped forward in Finn’s defense. Robert laughed to himself at the idea of illegal comic book figurines thinking of his own secret collection of comic books and figurines that were on display in his bedroom in The Mill. Robert couldn’t help but wonder if he and Finn would have been friends.

 

“Why did you get Aaron’s records?” A voice asked as Robert jumped in his chair. Victoria stood behind him looking at his computer with great interest, holding two coffees.  Robert reached up and grabbed the closest one taking a tentative sip.

 

“It’s none of your business?” Robert suggested putting his coffee down on his desk.

 

“Aaron is Adams best friend. He wouldn’t do any harm to Adam.” Victoria continued as he pointed at Aaron’s record on screen. 

 

“I have to cross off all the suspects I can early on.  Aaron is one I wanted to clear.” Robert said as he clicked through. 

 

“How did you get all of these files anyway?” Victoria asked her brother, her voice heavily questioning him.

 

“I have friends in high places.”

 

“I thought it was low places?”

 

“This isn’t a country song Vic,” Robert said back reading through some of the arrested Aaron had in his life.  His records peppered with low-level crimes that made him a true Dingle. A few inner infractions that seemed to add up to nothing in the end. “What is this suspended sentence? Did you know Aaron then?” Robert asked pointing to one line in the report.

 

Victoria sighed. “Aaron covered for Adam once. There was an incident with fire and a barn and Adam almost killing Cain. Aaron took the blame and ran. He came back though and told the truth. Got a suspended sentence for it.”

 

“Does he like to cover for Adam a lot?” Robert asked turning around to give his sister a look.

 

“Don’t think that is a normal thing that happens between them. That was when we were teenagers and stupid.” Victoria said defending the decision.  Robert sighed and turned back around in his chair to face his computer again. 

 

“He changed his name too. Livesy to Dingle. Livesy. Why does that name sound familiar?” Robert asked out loud. Victoria shrugged and walked out of his office with her coffee in tow.  Robert watched her leave as he pulled out his leather notebook and made a list.

 

_Ross Barton_

_Pete Barton_

_Emma Barton_

_ Aaron Dingle _

 

Tapping his pen on his desk as he contemplated the underline under Aarons name.  He was ready to write him off and then by surprise he sticks around the suspect list after all. Knowing full well what he had to do next, he closed his notebook and stood up. Grabbing his black trench coat, he slipped it on and grabbed his notebook to shove into one of the hidden breast pockets on his right side.  Taking a moment to collect himself he starts to head out.

 

“I’m off to Dingle and Dingle Auto. I’ll be back later.”

 

“Oh! Moira got you into the jail to see Adam in two days.” Victoria yelled after him as she put her legs up on her desk as she read through a few pieces of mail.  Robert stopped and turned back around.

 

“What are you doing in two days? I need you to come with me to see Adam.” Robert asked her.

 

“Why do you need me?”

 

“You just have to trust me. Can you make time to come with me? I’ll pay you as my assistant.” Robert told her his voice rising at the end.

 

“Fine. I’ll request time off from the pub. Go. Investigate. I have your bills to organize.” Victoria told him as he nodded and headed out the door.

 

***

 

Robert walked up to the open garage with purpose.  He knew what he needed from everyone but wasn’t sure he would get it after yesterdays performance. He could hear the tools running, the mechanics yelling and the music playing loudly as he entered the garage. He observed the place looking for the players in the game.

 

Ross was messing around with the radio and arguing with Debbie about the station they wanted to be playing. Cain Dingle was watching them from the open office as he filled out paperwork and Aaron Dingle was head first under the hood of a car, his ass in the air as he struggled to reach something down below.  Robert found himself following the lines of his coveralls up to his ass which swayed a bit in the air as he heard him trying to push something into the car.  Robert found himself watching him as his mind started to clear. 

 

“Sugden! What are you doing here?” Cain’s voice bellowed out into the garage breaking Roberts concentration. Just like that, his mind clouded again, and he was reminded of what he was meant to be doing there.

 

“Hello again,” Robert said to him walking over. Cain had crossed his arms. His face in his patented death stare. A stare he had gotten more times than he could count.

 

“Do you practice that look in the mirror or does it just come naturally to you?” Robert asked, letting the words slip out of his mouth without thinking.  He heard a snort of laughter and spied Aaron covering his mouth with his hand as he turned away from the scene and went back to working on his car.  Robert couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“What do you want,” Cain said his voice low.  Robert reached in and pulled out his notebook and pen.

 

“I need to talk to Ross.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Its for Ross to know.” Robert shot back gripping his notebook trying to stay as professional as possible.

 

“It’s ok Cain. I know why he is here.” Ross told them as he sauntered over.  Robert saw Debbie watch them for a moment before turning and walking away. 

 

“Your aunt told you?” Robert asked.

 

“Moira called my mom yesterday to let us in on what was going on. I said I would help. We all will.” Ross confirmed crossing his arms like Cain.

 

“Alright then. Do you have time to answer some questions? Should I ask your babysitter first?” Robert asked pointing towards Cain. He heard a low whistle come out of Aaron who had given up on working and was watching the scene in front of him unfold. “Glad you find it funny Dingle. You are next.” Robert told him giving him a look. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

 

“I can talk now. What do you want to know?” Ross told him as he waved off Cain. He gave Robert a look before going back to the office to finish his paperwork.  Robert took a deep breath and opened his notebook. 

 

“Why do you think Adam killed your brother?” Robert asked.  Ross smug look dissipated at the question. 

 

“I told you already. Adam was jealous of our family.” Ross told him.

 

“Adam is part of your family.” Robert challenged back taking a few notes down.

 

“Our families were separated for a long time. We were in one part, and they were in another. Our family grew stronger. Adams fell apart.” Ross told him looking down at the ground.

 

“In what ways?” Robert asked.

 

“We were stronger. Holly killed herself. Hannah won’t come home for any reason. My Uncle John died in a car wreck. The only people left are Moira and Adam. He isn’t much to look at, so he lost it.  What does the bible say about eyes?” Ross asked.

 

“Eye for an eye?” Robert offered giving Ross a look. He didn’t seem to be the church going type to be trying to quote the bible.

 

“Yeah. Eye for an eye. He lost Holly, so he took Finn.”

 

“That’s your own personal theory then,” Robert asked writing more notes down.

 

“I know Moira thinks Adam wouldn’t do this, but she doesn’t know her own son.” Ross offered. Cain made a noise from the doorway of the office and pointed to the clock. “I have to get back to work. I’m sure Pete and my mom can help more than me.” Ross told him turning to walk away. 

 

“Wait! Where were you the night Finn died?” Robert yelled to Ross. He stopped and turned back towards Robert.

 

“I was in the Woolpack for that trivia night.  The whole village was there and saw me.” Ross supplied as he turned to get back to work. He hit the radio to the station he wanted making Debbie show up to complain.

 

“Good enough?” Cain asked from the doorway.  Robert closed his notebook and gave Cain a wave.

 

“Almost,” Robert told him as he made his way towards Aaron who he noticed was listening to his and Ross’s conversation closely. Robert stopped and leaned against the car as Aaron pulled at various pieces under the hood of the car. He stood there and waited for Aaron to resurface.

 

“What?” Aaron’s muffled voice asked from under the hood.

 

“No please. Take your time. I have all day to talk to you.” Robert said loudly for Aaron to hear. He watched as Aaron popped back up with a sigh.

 

“What do you want now?” Aaron asked looking for his rag to wipe his greasy fingers on. 

 

“How close are you and Adam?” Robert asked finding Aaron’s rag on the ground next to him. He reached down to grab it coming up to Aaron staring at him, his eyes lowered a bit. “Rag?” Robert asked as Aaron came back to earth and snatched the rag away from Robert.

 

“He is my best friend,” Aaron told him wiping down his fingers.

 

“A best friend that covers for you?” Robert asked getting a look from Aaron. Robert waited patiently for a response. They both stood there in comfortable silence for a bit. “You have nothing to say about that?”

 

Aaron shrugged.

 

“Why do you think Adams not talking?” Robert asked hoping to get more than a shrug. Aaron tilted his head and opened his mouth only to shut it and give him another shrug. “Seriously? You aren’t going to talk to me? Help me out? You know Moira hired me to help your best friend get out of jail.”

 

Aaron stared at him as his lips turned upwards into a smile. “That’s good. Now, this dirty little grease monkey has to get back to work.” Aaron told him turning back around to the engine.

 

“I didn’t call you dirty yesterday.”

 

“Yeah, but you wanted to.” Aaron shot back.  Robert raised one eyebrow at the comment as Aaron’s face grew pink with embarrassment. He looked back down at the engine and dove back under the hood. Robert smiled and put his notebook back into his breast pocket. He pushed himself off the car and headed out towards the front.

 

“Hey. Are you done bugging me now?” Aaron yelled after him.  Robert stopped and turned. With a smile, he shrugged his shoulders and winked. He turned back and walked out of the auto shop and into the sun. He could faintly hear Aaron swear and call him an idiot.

 

***

 

By the time he reached his office, Victoria had gone to her second job. A sandwich was waiting for him on his desk with a note telling him to eat.  He smiled at the note as he pulled out his notebook and threw it onto the desk.  Shrugging out of his trench coat and throwing it over the chair in the corner he went to sit down and enjoy his sandwich his sister made for him. As he picked it up the phone rang. With a sigh, he put the sandwich down and answered the phone on the third ring.

 

“Robert Sugden.”

 

“Wylie's Farm. Midnight. Be there.”

 

_Click._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write this fast. I just can't sleep and its the weekend. So, I hope you enjoyed and come check out my Tumblr @AmandaJ718! See you next time! :-)


	4. Strangers in the Night

Wylie Farm. Wylie Farm. Wylie Farm.

 

_WylieWylieWylieWylieWylie_

 

Robert shook his head violently to stop the echo in his head.  The phone receiver still clutched in his hand, the dial tone radiating through the room.  He took a breath before placing the phone back down.  The office became silent again. He could hear the name of the farm still faintly echoing in his head as he felt his nails dig into the armrest of the chair.

 

He hadn’t thought of Wylie Farm in a long time. Not that he didn’t think about what happened there, but the place itself had erased itself from his memory leaving behind only the emotion of that fateful day.  He stood up, his sandwich forgotten and walked out the door of his office only to stop in the waiting area.  His thoughts forcing him to go back to that day. No matter what he did his mind was forcing him to relive the day.   


The smell. The taste. The screams.

 

Robert put his head in his hands and started to rock a bit.  Trying to will away the hold that place has on him.  He took deep breaths trying to calm his heart. 

 

_You can’t be serious!_

_You are a selfish bastard you know that?_

_Who would ever want you?_

_I dare you. Go ahead._

 

Robert opened his eyes and focused on the blurry lines of his fingers, trying to think of anything else. 

 

“Robert?” Victoria’s voice rang out among the screams in his head.

 

He raised his head and gave a tentative smile. “What’s up? Shouldn’t you be at the pub?”

 

Victoria gave her brother a confused look. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. What’s going on?” Robert lied.  The voices had died down, and Robert felt blissfully empty. 

 

“I’m on break. I cleared my schedule. I can go with you to see Adam. I don’t know why you want me to go.” Victoria asked him crossing her arms.  Robert shrugged and walked back to his office and towards his sandwich. Victoria followed.

 

“I also talked to Diane and Doug.  They wanted to know if you would be up to have a family dinner tonight.” Victoria asked cautiously.  Robert sat down in his chair and picked up his sandwich. He took a big bite of it and chewed slowly as he considered the question. 

 

“Not tonight,” Robert concluded taking another bite of his sandwich, feeling his heartbeat slow to a livable rate.

 

“Why not?” Victoria demanded.

 

“I have somewhere to be.”

 

“Bullshit.” Victoria spat back her arms dropping to her sides. “You have no friends here. What could you have to do tonight?”

 

“It might be related to the case you know,” Robert told her, trying to hide his hurt behind his food. 

 

“I doubt it. Just come. The sooner we do this the better. Diane really wants to see you.” Victoria told him her sharp tongue leaving figurative lashes on Roberts skin. He looked up at her and sighed.

 

“I do have friends by the way.”

 

Victoria scoffed at the notion. “Show up at Six. At the pub. Don’t be late.  I’ll protect you from Chas and the Dingle crew this time.”

 

Robert watched her leave, the front door slamming behind her. He placed his sandwich back down and sat back in his chair. His eyes trained on the telephone. He had to figure out where that call came from.

 

****

 

Robert strolled into the pub fifteen minutes past six.  He wasn’t in a rush as he looked for his family.  He saw Doug at the bar talking to Charity animatedly as she tried to keep her eyes open. Diane and Victoria sat at a booth in the back in a serious conversation, their heads close together.  Robert walked slowly towards the two in the back, making sure he passed Doug on his way.

 

“Telling Charity about your bits and nibbles?” Robert commented as he passed a cheeky grin on his face.  Doug turned to give Robert a dirty look, but Robert wasn’t poised to stop.  That was just the taster. The main course was sitting at the table.

 

“Diane. Sorry, I’m late. I was stuck on the phone tracking down a nonexistent number.” Robert said leaning down to give a kiss on her cheek. He pulled back to see the face he expected. Disappointment.

 

“Robert. I’m surprised you showed up at all.” Diane said her eyes watching him take a seat next to Victoria. He gave her a look that she returned making the two shift away from each other.

 

“You rather I was Andy?” Robert shot back deciding not to skirt around the issue. Victoria smacked his arm in response.

 

“I’d like to see you both here. Sitting at this table but I’m happy to have you.” Diane said smoothly taking a sip of her wine. Robert watched her drink his lips set in a thin line.

 

“I was telling Diane that you caught a case,” Victoria said to break the silence.  Diane put her glass down on the table.

 

“Yeah. That’s why I was late. Looking for a phone number that didn’t exist.” Robert told them resting his arms on the table and leaning forward.

 

Diane put her glass down. “You are still a detective then?  What made you come home? Not too many crimes committed around here.” Diane asked him.

 

 “I’m going to need a drink if we continue to play twenty questions,” Robert told them jumping out of the booth and walking towards the bar. Doug had finally gotten his drink from Charity and had turned from the bar to see Robert approaching.

 

“What are you doing?” Doug asked pointing towards the booth.

 

“I’m getting a drink and a moment. I’ll be back. Don’t worry.” Robert told him sitting down in the center of the bar. 

 

“You know Diane is worried about you, right?” Doug told him taking a sip of his beer.

 

“Does she now?” Robert said looking for anyone to serve him.  Charity and Chas seemed distracted by other customers. Robert rather deal with Chas than have this conversation with Doug.

 

“She doesn’t blame you, Robert. You know, that right?”

 

“Do you blame me, Doug?” Robert asked looking over at him. Doug stared at him before turning and walking back towards the booth. Robert watched as he sat down next to Diane.  His finger pointing towards him as he said something to the group. Diane looking over at him with a twinge of sadness in her eyes.

 

“I think that’s a yes.” A low voice said.  Robert turned back to see Aaron sitting next to him, his arms resting on the bar. Robert noticed Aaron’s trademark hoodie and coveralls were missing, replaced by a black sweater and a pair of black slacks. The grease that seemed to live on his cheek was wiped away his cologne wafting into Robert’s nose. 

 

“You clean up nice,” Robert commented trying to get Charity or Chas’s attention. Both ignored him as they continued to chat with other customers. Robert eyed up Aaron and saw his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

 

“I’m surprised you are back here,” Aaron said to him giving a wave to Chas. She waved back and made her way over to them. 

 

“My sister is a powerful being.” Robert joked to Aaron.

 

“Hello, darling!” Chas said to Aaron leaning over the bar to give him a kiss on his cheek.  She looked over at Robert her expression changing to disgust. “I’m only allowing you in here because I respect Diane and Victoria.”

 

“Does that respect get me a pint?” Robert asked.

 

Chas considered the request for a moment.

 

“Just get him a pint mum,” Aaron told her sighing.  Chas gave Robert one more warning look before going to get the two of them a pint.

 

“I didn’t know Chas was your mum,” Robert told him as he watched Chas closely.  He was making sure she didn’t spit in his drink.

 

“Yeah,” Aaron told him as Chas walked over with the pints.  She stayed there leaning against the bar watching Aaron and Robert take a sip. 

 

“You are dressed up. What’s going on?” Chas asked giving her son a look.

 

Aaron squirmed a bit in his seat at the scrutiny. “I have another date with that guy I was telling you about,” Aaron said quietly taking a long sip of his pint.

 

Chas’s face lit up “Another date? That is exciting. What date is this? The third?”

 

“Second. It's not that big of a deal.” Aaron told him giving Robert a quick look.  Robert licked his lips and pretended to be interested in the menu on the bar next to him.

 

“This is a big deal! You haven’t dated in so long I was beginning to lose hope that I could plan a wedding. Become a grandma.” Chas told him with a smile on her face.  Robert looked back over at Aaron who was glowing red at this point.  Robert was surprised that his beard wasn’t on fire.

 

“It’s a second date. I’m not marrying the guy tomorrow.” Aaron said with a low voice chugging the rest of his pint. Pointing to the glass Chas sighed before picking up the glass to refill it for him. 

 

Robert looked over at Aaron and moved closer. He could see Aaron bracing himself for whatever Robert was going to say. “When you covered for Adam, did you use burner cells?”

 

Aaron looked over at Robert his face confused. “Why?”

 

“Just wondering.  Why do you think Adam won’t talk?”

 

Chas returned with Aaron drink and stayed put in front of them.  Chas looked over at Robert, and he could tell what she was thinking. Before Robert could excuse himself, Victoria bounced up to the bar.

 

“Are you planning to come back or are you done flirting with Aaron?” Victoria asked putting her arm around Robert’s shoulders a grin on her face. Chas rolled her eyes and moved on to get a drink for another customer.

 

“Vic. I’m here. Isn’t that enough?” Robert told her. Victoria gripped his shoulder.

 

“You have to talk to her too. That is part of the deal.”

 

“I’d like to talk to her but the judgment…I can feel it all the way here. I could feel it in London.” Robert told Victoria looking down at her face.  They both shared a look before Victoria let go of his shoulder.

 

“When you are ready. Come back over? That’s all I ask. Before you have to leave for whatever you are doing tonight…just come over and have a meal with us.” Victoria asked him before turning and walking back towards the booth.

 

Aaron and Robert sat in silence for a bit before Robert heard Aaron clear his throat.

 

“What,” Robert said gripping his pint glass so tight he could feel the condensation travel down the glass and over his fingers.  It was cool against his warm hands.

 

“Why won’t you sit with Diane?” Aaron asked.

 

“Why do you want to know?” Robert countered.  His eyes traveled to Aaron who was gripping his pint glass just as tight.

 

“I just learned, the hard way, that we all need family. Even the extended kind.” Aaron said quietly picking up his glass to take a sip.

 

Robert bit his tongue at Aarons words. So much he wanted to say about Diane and how she looks at him. Like he is the screw-up. The mistake. Wondering why he would come back home after what happened. “You didn’t answer my question.  Why do you think Adam won’t talk?”

 

Aaron let out a huff and smiled, his blue eyes lighting up in a way that intrigued Robert. They were bright and full of life. “You don’t give up do you?”

 

“Never,” Robert said giving Aaron a smile back. The two them smiled at each other for a moment before Aaron broke eye contact and looked down into his beer, biting his lip.

 

“You are going to get yourself into so much trouble,” Aaron warned playfully.

 

“Let’s hope so,” Robert said back.  He felt a sense of satisfaction as he saw Aaron shake his head at him. 

 

“You should leave this to professionals.”

 

“I am a professional.”

 

“Sure,” Aaron said his eyes shining.  Robert smirked at him. He noticed Aaron’s leg was dangerously close to his.

 

“Robert!” Victoria yelled from the booth.  Robert broke away from Aaron and looked over his shoulder. Diane and Doug were looking over a menu while Victoria was pointing to the seat next to her.

 

“I better go,” Robert told Aaron finishing up his point. He got up and gave Aaron a quick look up and down. Smirking at Aaron’s pink cheeks, he leaned in closer. “I will get you to answer my questions sooner than later.”

 

“Doubt it,” Aaron said back giving Robert the same look he just gave him.

 

“Have a good night idiot.”

 

“You too, Shifty,” Aaron said back earning himself a smile from Robert as he pulled away and walked towards the booth, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

 

***

 

Victoria’s car moved along the road quietly. Robert had turned off the lights and was guiding himself off memory alone.  He was slowly coming up to the one place he didn’t want to go. 

Wylie Farm.

 

He guided the car to a safe distance from the farm, shut off the engine and checked his watch.

 

_11:58pm_

 

He looked everywhere but what was in front of him. The glowing clock on the dash.  His leather jacket. His watch on his hand as it clicked one minute more. He checked his surroundings for any blind spots. Everywhere but where he needed to be watching. With a deep breath, he raised his head and looked.

 

The place looked the same. He was shocked it was still standing after all this time.  The last time he was there…

 

The thought trailed in his mind as the dash clock flashed midnight.  He grabbed his notebook from the passenger seat and opened it waiting for any type of action to begin. 

 

_12:01 am_

_12:02 am_

_12:03 am_

 

The time ticked on, and nothing was happening.  The old farmhouse stood in the darkness as a testament to his past. The past he wanted to forget but knew he never could. He shifted in his seat and started to doodle in his notebook, letting his mind wander back to the events earlier in the night.

 

After it was said and done be survived. Diane made her swipes but asked about his life in London. Doug got drunk off Diane’s wine and babbled about the importance of vegetables and gardens in Emmerdale. Victoria smiled like a loon at her family being back together at one table. Something she hasn’t seen in a very long time.  Especially with Robert sitting next to her. 

 

Then there was Aaron.  His pen stopped at the thought of his blue eyes.  He shook his head at Aaron and his blushing, his inability to answer a question and smiled.  He knew Aaron was either hiding something or didn’t want to get his best friend into more trouble. Robert found himself writing something down in his notebook at the thought.

 

_Is Aaron covering for Adam? What does Aaron know?  Who does he know? Who is that guy he is dating?_

 

Robert laughed to himself as he started to cross out the last question. 

 

_12:10 am_

 

As Robert considered the questions he had written down his eye caught two cars show up.  They came around the other way, so Robert was not in their line of sight. The cars were SUVs, blacked out windows and shared similar license plate numbers.  Robert pulled out his phone and zoomed in as much as he could to take a clear picture.

 

_LA51 AJZ_

_LA51 DAZ_

 

Robert had his camera phone ready to go as he waited for whoever was inside to come out.  The second car was the first. The driver getting out and running into the farmhouse to put on the light.  He ran back and opened the boot as two others got out the back.  With the added light Robert could get a better picture of who was running in and out. 

 

“No,” Robert whispered to himself as his thumb clicked to take pictures. “This can’t be right.”

 

The two men went into the farmhouse and came out with garbage bags to put in the back.  One holding over five in his arms. Whatever was in there was light. Robert took a few more shots before looking at his phone in disbelief.

 

“Ross Barton,” Robert said out loud putting his phone down to write it down in his notebook.

 

Ross Barton was currently carrying eight garbage bags out of Wylie Farm and throwing it into the back of an SUV but why?

 

Robert started to write down his notes when he noticed the other SUV’s doors had opened.  He looked up and dropped his pen into his notebook and picked up his phone again.  On the zoom, he clicked the record button this time.  Out came a tall man. Lean and wearing a well-made suit.  His hair was slicked back with gel. His arms were lanky and were reaching out to the person with him. He looked much shorter and was dressed in all black. He had a beard and….

 

“Aaron?!”

 


	5. Left its Seeds While I Was Sleeping

Robert leaned against Victoria’s car as his mind raced with the new information he had just gathered the night before. Ross, Aaron and whoever Aaron is dating are working together on something illegal. Nothing good happens after midnight and people moving garbage bags from an abandoned farmhouse after midnight just made it extra suspicious. Roberts thoughts went from that to Aaron. The last person he expected to show up at that point.  He had suspicions that Aaron had been hiding a secret Adam was keeping, but he never expected him to be part of something bigger.

 

His mind wandered as Moira popped out of her place, her coveralls covered in dirt and her hair up high off her face. 

 

“Robert.  Thanks for coming.” Moira said to him, her voice soft.  Robert straightened up and pushed himself off the car.  He attempted to push away his Aaron thoughts away as he gave her a smile.

 

“What’s going on?” Robert asked.

 

“I just wanted to talk to you in person. I got you and Victoria in to see Adam.  Also, I told Emma and Pete about what you are doing.” Moira told him.

 

“Really? How did they take it?” Robert asked.  He was going to interview them but couldn’t find a real reason to talk to them. 

 

“They were supportive of it. In fact, they wanted to talk to you. To help out.” Moira told him putting her hand on the top of the car.  

 

“Does that strike you as weird?” Robert asked Moira who looked down at the ground, kicked some of the dirt off her boots.

 

“We don’t have the…greatest relationship, but they never hated Adam. Them helping is a good thing.” Moira said as if she was trying to convince herself of this statement.

 

“Are you sure of that?” Robert asked waiting for Moira to look back up from her boots. Moira took a breath before looking up at Robert.

 

“Yes. They might have an idea if something was going on with Finn that I don’t know about.” Moira told him her voice more secure than before.

 

“Alright. I’ll pay them a visit then. They are expecting me?” Robert asked getting a final confirmation from Moira.

 

“Yes. They are. They said they would help any way they can. In fact, Pete is here today. You can talk to him now.”

 

“Uh, great. Before I do, how do you feel about Emma and Pete?” Robert asked leaning back against the car. 

 

Moira sighed and gestured for Robert to follow her.  “Pete is great. He has been working for me and has always done his best. Earns his keep.  Emma…” Moira trailed off as she and Robert walked down a path down to the bars. Robert put his hands in the pockets and waited patiently for Moira to finish her sentence.

 

“Emma and I didn’t have the greatest relationship over the years. There was a time when I never talked to her or saw Pete and Ross.  They just fell into my life again.”

 

“Fell?” Robert questioned slowing down.

 

“Ross showed up. Then came James. Then Pete. Then Finn and finally Emma.” Moira told him.

 

“Where is James?”

 

“He passed on. Accident. Like my husband.” Moira told him as she looked out and pointed towards a tall man in coveralls, the sleeves scrunched up around the elbows, walking towards them. “That’s Pete. I’ll introduce you.”

 

Robert followed Moira taking a look around.  He knew Andy ran this place before his breakdown, working here after Diane took control of Andy’s life. It was like he was still there. The memory lived on. “You know my brother worked for you and your husband at one point.” Robert didn’t know why he told her that. Of course, she knew.

 

“I know.  I haven’t seen Andy in a while. Where did he go?” Moira asked as they got closer to Pete.

 

“He is just taking care of some business outside the village.” Robert lied through his teeth. It seemed to work since Moira smiled and turned towards Pete.

 

“Pete. This is Robert Sugden. He is the private detective I told you about. Robert? This is Pete. My nephew.” Moira said as she introduced the two. 

 

“Robert Sugden. Any relation to Andy?” Pete asked shaking Robert’s hand.

 

“My brother.”

 

“He wanted to ask you a few questions, is that ok?” Moira asked.

 

Pete looked at Robert and Moira before giving a tentative smile. “Sure, but I have to feed the chickens so if you can ask me while I’m doing that?” Pete asked Robert.  Robert looked down at his shoes and the mud that surrounded him.

 

“Sure. Lead the way.” Robert told Pete trying not to think about how the mud was ruining his new shoes.  He made a mental note to buy some wellies for when he needs to leave the main road. Moira waved them off and walked back to the house leaving Pete and Robert alone to talk.

 

“I’m sorry about Finn. How are you guys doing?” Robert started after a few moments of silence. 

 

“Thank you. It’s a shock, but we are hanging on. Crazy about Adam though.” Pete said as they reached the chickens who were excited to see him. 

 

“Yeah. That’s why I’m here. Do you know anyone that would want to hurt Finn?” Robert asked as Pete grabbed the feed.

 

“No. Finn wasn’t someone who stood out or grabbed attention. He was just…Finn. My baby brother.  He loved comic books and anime and…” Pete dropped the feed to the ground and rubbed his hand over his face trying to hide his tears.

 

Robert waited and watched Pete closely.  “I’m sorry. Do you want to do this later?” Robert asked.

 

Pete sniffled.  “No. Keep going.”

 

“Do you think Adam wanted to hurt Finn in any way?”

 

Pete picked up the bag of feed and started to throw the kernels to the chickens that squawked excitably around them. “Adam and I were that close, but he never came across as someone who would kill.”

 

“Was Adam and Finn close?” Robert asked. Ross seemed to imply none of them were close.

 

“Finn and Adam hung out at the pub sometimes. More than we used to hang out.  I wish I hung out with Finn more, you know?” Pete added throwing a few more kernels before closing up the bag.

 

“Do you think Adam wanted to harm your brother? Did Finn talk about an argument of any kind?” Robert pushed as Pete put the feedback where he found it.  He turned suddenly to Robert with tears streaming down his face.

 

“I don’t know, ok? I wasn’t there that night. I wasn’t anywhere with him that night. I should have been. I should have been with him, but I decided that hanging out with Rhona was more important.” Pete said wiping his eyes with his arm.

 

“So, in your opinion, could Adam really hurt Finn or do you think someone else did?” Robert pushed.

 

“I…don’t know. Ok? I don’t know. I’m done answering questions now.” Pete told him walking away.

 

“I need to talk to your mother. Do you think she is up to it?” Robert asked following behind Pete keeping a healthy distance from him.  He wiped his face again, stopped and turned back to Robert.

 

“I don’t know how much she could tell you, but I know she wants to help so if you can wait till I’m off of work around four I can meet you over there. She lives at Dale View Cottage.” Pete said getting himself together.

 

Robert nodded in agreement as Pete walked away from him.  Moira watched the exchange from her window her eyes concentrating on Pete.  Robert pulled his keys out and gave Moira a wave, but she was still watching Pete as he continued on with his day.

 

***

 

The café was quiet except for Bob who was dancing to the latest pop hit that played on his radio.  He was showing off for his wife, Brenda, who watched with glee.  Robert contemplated turning around and leaving until the floor show was over, but his stomach rumble had other plans.  He walked forward and waited for Bob to finish.

 

“Bob. Bob. BOB!” Robert yelled getting his attention.  He danced over to Robert and gave him a big smile.

 

“Do you like to dance?” Bob asked wiggling his hips.

 

“No.”

 

Bob laughed at him as he grabbed his order pad. “What do you want?”

 

Robert ordered and walked over to the furthest table from the dancing.  He looked up and saw Bob dancing while he made his coffee for him.  Robert wondered if he ever danced professionally. He shuddered at the thought. He pulled out his leather notebook and read through his notes from the night before. Finding his pen in the crease, he wrote down what he thought of Pete.

 

_Pete Barton. Upset about brother’s death. Didn’t focus on Adam. Just his brother. Was upset he wasn’t there. Difference between Ross and Pete. Is Pete in on whatever Ross and Aaron are in on?_

 

“I think Bob used to be a dancer.” A familiar voice said to him. Robert looked up from his notebook to see Aaron sitting down across from him.  Robert looked back down at his one-note his eyes focusing on Aarons name. He slammed it shut and looked up at him.  He looked more awake than he expected him to be, after his night out, his blue eyes shining at Robert.

 

“Please don’t say, private dancer.”

 

“Dancer for money?” Bob joked as he danced over with Robert’s coffee and sandwich.  He looked at Aaron who ordered a muffin and coffee.

 

“Bob must be happy about something,” Robert commented taking a sip of his drink. 

 

“At least someone is,” Aaron commented.

 

Robert raised an eyebrow. “Date didn’t go well?”

 

“Date was fine,” Aaron said pulling back a bit. His eyes losing their shine.  Bob came back with Aaron’s food and drink, the two of them eating in silence with each other as Brenda awarded kisses to Bob with each twirl of his hips.

 

“Cain was telling me you were at Moiras today,” Aaron said taking a big bite of his muffin.  Robert looked up confused.

 

“How would he know that?”

 

“Moira told him.”

 

“Are Moira and Cain seeing each other?” Robert asked, putting his sandwich back down. 

 

“They are…kind of…married.”

 

“Married?” Robert asked sitting back in his chair.  His mind racing. 

 

“Yeah.  They are on a break.”

 

“Like Ross and Rachel?” Robert quipped getting a confused look from Aaron. “What do you want?” Robert asked, his sandwich forgotten.

 

Aaron shrugged. “Nothing. Just thinking it had to be weird to go back to your brother’s old place.”

 

“I wasn’t really around when he owned it,” Robert told him.

 

“Pete seems to love working there,” Aaron said his eyes focused on the muffin in his hand. He was picking at the outside letting the crumbs fall onto his coveralls.  Robert watched his fingers gently push at the muffin as the tip of his pink tongue poked through the seam of his lips.  His eyes darting around the muffin as if he is wasting time. Robert can feel himself smile at Aaron and his question. Robert wondered if he looked like that too when he was trying to be subtle when the night before flashed through his eyes. Aaron walking with that guy. His lips on his hand and his arms around him.

 

“What did you do last night on your date?” Robert asked him.  Aarons' eyes snapped upwards at the question. 

 

“Nothing special. Why?” Aaron asked, his voice suddenly guarded.

 

“It didn’t sound like you had a great night. What did you two do that was so bad?” Robert asked, his voice hard. His mind thinking of Aarons face outside of Wylies. The tall man.

 

“Nothing special,” Aaron repeated sitting up in his chair, the muffin placed back down onto the plate.  “How was Pete? Is he doing ok?”

 

Robert shook his head at him. “What are you and Adam hiding?” Robert heard himself ask.  Aaron’s eyes dulled even more as he considered the question.

 

“Question is…what are you hiding?” Aaron said back, his voice getting louder.

 

“I know you are up to something.  Just think, I was getting ready to write you off as another Emmerdale flunkie. Now, I’m going to be watching you. Closely.” Robert told Aaron his voice sharp. He gripped his hands so tight he could feel his fingernails dig into his palms.

 

“For a detective, you aren’t that observant, are you?” Aaron hissed getting up and walking out. Robert fought the urge to follow him letting his angry fists loosen feeling the burn of the fingernails retreating. He felt his heartbeat against his chest like it was going to move his shirt around from the beat. He let himself calm down before looking down at his lap where his notebook sat still waiting to be filled with more information in its pages.  Robert knew he needed to feed it before his brain exploded.

 

He opened it and picked up the pen.

 

_Aaron Dingle._

 

Bob came over, his dancing done, with two cheeks and quickly retreated.  That’s when he realized he would have to pay for Aarons lunch as well as his own.  He felt his anger growing by the minute.

 

_Aaron Dingle. #1 suspect. Owes me 4.95._


	6. Its Me. It's You. Get a Clue.

Emma Barton was waiting by the door when Robert knocked, the door opening instantly. 

 

“Robert Sugden?” Emma asked.  Robert noted that Emma was dressed in all black. Her downy black hair pulled up into a ponytail.  Her neck adorned by a simple cross that hung loosely on her body. 

 

“That’s me. I’m sure Pete warned you beforehand?” Robert said trying to be as charming as possible.  Emma gave him a closed lip smile and gestured behind her. 

 

“Pete did. He is in the kitchen making us some brew. Come on in.” Emma told him as she grabbed Roberts arm guiding him in.  Robert was brought through a narrow hallway and towards a blue family room.  Pete was in the tiny attached kitchen in a dark sweater and a pair of jeans. His face was stoic as he leaned against the counter as the water boiled. 

 

“Pete,” Robert said. Pete nodded at him and watched Emma lead Robert to the small couch.  Robert nodded and pulled out his notebook, making sure to hide the page with his notes from earlier. Emma sat down next to him. 

 

“I’m sorry for your loss, Emma,” Robert started picking up his pen “Are you ok with answering a few questions right now?”

 

“Of course. I want to help. I don’t think Adam could have done this.” Emma said with a certainty he hasn’t heard yet about Adam.  Robert could see that Pete had turned around to grab some mugs, gripping onto the countertop tightly.  

 

“Do you know anyone that might have wanted to hurt Finn?” Robert asked, his pen poised to write.

 

“You sound like the cops. He wasn’t the type. He was a good boy.” Emma told Robert as Pete walked over with two cups of tea, going back for his own. 

 

“Do you have any reason to believe Adam would have wanted to harm Finn?” Robert asked trying to get a gauge on Emma’s emotions. She was calm and her face warm towards Robert. Pete seemed to be fidgeting as he sat in one of the chairs that were nearby.  His tea clutched in his hands like it was a lifeline.

 

“No! Adam would never harm Finn. Out of all my boys, Finn and Adam were…friends…in a sense.” Emma told him taking a sip of her drink.

 

“In a sense?” Robert repeated.

 

“Finn and Adam were closer in age.” Pete supplied from his chair across the room.  Robert looked over at him.

 

“So, they had more time to hang out together?”

 

“It just started happening recently. Them hanging out. Talking. Going to the pub after work.” Emma told him.

 

“If you don’t think Adam did it, then who do you think did?”

 

Emma was quiet for a moment, looking down at her tea.  Pete took a big gulp of the steaming hot liquid, making a noise at the burn.  

 

“I have no idea. My Finn isn’t the type to gather enemies. Adam was the one bouncing around from person to person while Finn was the wallflower.” Emma said to Robert who wrote down the comparison.

 

“Do you think it was related to Adam? Is he covering for someone?” Robert asked. Pete started to cough breaking the quiet in the room. 

 

“Sorry. Tea went down the wrong way.  Maybe Adam is covering. His alibi didn’t check out.” Pete said still coughing a bit. Robert wrote down a few more thoughts as he considered Pete’s words.

 

“They did find that piece of Finn’s clothing in his car.” Emma suddenly said making Robert stop writing.

 

“What clothing?”

 

“A piece of the shirt he was wearing showed up in Adams truck,” Emma told him calmly as she took another sip.

 

“To be fair, he had two of the same shirt.  It might have been from another time.” Pete suddenly said.

 

“Still, no alibi and a bit of Finn’s shirt.  Maybe whoever he was covering for left it there to frame him.” Emma suggested. Robert took this information down.  He looked up from his notebook to find Pete staring at his mother his foot tapping against the wood floors beneath them.  Emma gave a look back her hands gripping her teacup. 

 

“Who do you think he is covering for then?” Robert asked the two of them. 

 

They were both silent. Staring at each other.

 

“Maybe it was someone Ross angered.” Pete abruptly suggested causing Emma to slam her teacup down hard against the coffee table in front of her. 

 

“I’d like to apologize for Pete. He is still a bit delirious.  He hasn’t been taking Finn’s death well.” Emma said, her voice strained. Robert looked over at Pete who had broke eye contact and was staring at the floor.

 

“It's understandable,” Robert said gently hoping not to scare anyone in the room away from talking to him. 

 

“Oh my gosh. What time is it?” Emma asked Robert pointing to his watch.

 

 Robert looked down. As he looked up, he saw that Emma was closer and looking down at his notebook. He slammed it shut and gave her a smile. “It's 4:30.”

 

“Well, I’m going to have to cut this interview short. I must start my rounds. I’m a nurse that helps with end of life care.  I have to check on my patients and make sure they are comfortable.” Emma explained as she stood up.  Robert followed suit. 

 

“That can’t be an easy job.  Being a nurse that isn’t there to heal.” Robert mentioned out loud.  She stopped dead, turned and gave Robert a strained smile.

 

“I love my patients.  Even though they are beyond my normal help, I can make them comfortable.” Emma explained turning back around to open the door for Robert. “If you need anything else please don’t hesitate to call me at all. I want to help Moira and her boy out.”

 

Robert nodded and walked through the door hearing it slam behind him.  He started to leave when a faint voice grabbed his attention. 

 

“Why did you say that!” Pete’s voice carried through the door.  Robert stopped and slowly walked back towards the door, trying to keep himself quiet as he pressed an ear against it. 

 

“What are you doing?  Are you praying again?” Pete said again, his voice more desperate than before. Robert pushed his ear as close as he could get.

 

There was silence. Then footsteps. They were getting closer and closer…

 

“Hey, peeping tom!”

 

Robert jumped away from the door his heart beating a mile a minute.  A light laugh filled the air around him. “Not cool Vic.”

 

“At least I’m not the one with my ear to the door like a tiny little weirdo,” Victoria told him as Robert walked around her and down the path to the main road. 

 

“I’m not tiny or a weirdo,” Robert replied putting his hands in the pockets.  Victoria followed walking in step with her brother.

 

“Ok. I’ll take back the tiny part.” Victoria teased earning herself a smile from Robert.

 

“So, I was thinking we could have some lunch at the pub before heading out to talk to Adam?  Bonding lunch?” Robert asked her clenching his hands into tiny balls in his pocket.

 

“Bonding? I think we have bonded Robert.  Sure. Lunch sounds good to me.” She told him bumping his shoulder with a smile.

 

Robert took a beat before asking the question on his mind. “Vic, how much do you know about Emma Barton?”

 

“OH. Now you are asking me questions?” She joked. “I know Adam wasn’t a fan of Emma.  Not that he hated her or anything, but he never seemed to trust her.  She is his aunt, and she was never around so, when she came back he wasn’t too welcoming.  It took Ross, Pete, and Finn quite some time to get used to her being back.”

 

Robert took this information in as he walked past the auto shop, Aaron, and Cain in front standing close together. He took a moment before grabbing Victoria and pulling them both backwards and out of Aaron and Cain’s slight.

 

“What…” Victoria started to say before Robert shushed her.  He concentrated as the winds whipping down main street helped make their conversation travel among the village.

 

“Did you get anything?” Cain asked, his voice low and gruff. 

 

“No.  Couldn’t get him to spill. I’m still working on him though.” Aaron told him his voice sounding tired.

 

“What about the other one?  He must know something we don’t. I’ve been watching him.  He has managed to talk to all the Barton’s now. Moira is convinced he is getting closer than the police even tried to. You have been talking to him. Anything?”

 

Robert didn’t hear a response.  At first, he thought he lost them until he heard Aaron’s voice again.

 

“I may have blown it yesterday. I pushed too hard. Flirted too much. Why don’t you just go up and ask him what he knows.”

 

“He won’t tell me anything. He is sweet on you. He hates me.” Cain replied.

 

“He hates me more,” Aaron said softer than before.

 

“Aaron, you know we have to…”

 

“I know.” Aaron interrupted with a sigh. “I have to go.  Mum wanted to have tea with me.”

 

Robert and Victoria turned and started to walk fast. Away from the garage and away from Aaron and Cain.

 

“What was that about?” Victoria whispered to Robert as they speed-walked away. 

 

“Aaron is making this too easy.” Robert wandered out loud.  “Are you sure this is like the last time Aaron covered for Adam only in reverse. Adam covering for Aaron? Payment in kind.” Robert whispered slowing down as they got near The Mill. 

 

Victoria looked over at her brother and then down the road. “I thought that wouldn’t happen again but now….” Victoria stalled deep in thought.

 

“Let’s hope Adam talks to us tomorrow,” Robert said his voice back to normal levels.  As he walked up the drive towards the front door, Victoria cleared her throat. “Yes,” Robert asked turning towards her.

 

“Are you sweet on Aaron?” Victoria asked him a slight mysterious glint in her eye.

 

“Not anymore.”

 

***

 

The next afternoon the pub was full of people on their lunch break.  Some coming in for a quick bite while others seemed settled for the afternoon ordering beer after beer. Robert wasn’t one of them.  He sat at a table near the fireplace his notebook open on the table in front of him.  He was thinking up questions to ask Adam. Well, he wouldn’t be asking them at least. One extra truth he had to tell Victoria once she got there. After a few moments, he closed the book and sat back watching what was going on around him.

 

“I’d ask for your order, but we are all out of liquid evil.” Charity commented as she reached his table.

 

Robert gave her a smile. “We both know that isn’t true. A pint for me. Victoria might want juice.” He told Charity who rolled her eyes and walked off.  Robert continued to observe the bar around him. Jimmy King was there trading rumors with Dan Spencer.  Bob was there with Brenda, but his eyes kept finding Laurel who was in a deep conversation with Nicola.  He scrunched down a bit from her view.  That was one person he wasn’t too excited to see for personal reasons. He smiled to himself as he continued.  He noticed Chas behind the bar her eyes focused on the front door. Robert followed her gaze and watched it too.

 

“Here you go. I was told by Victoria to tell you that she will be out shortly and to order for yourself. She already put her own order in.” Charity told him, her arms crossed. Robert broke his gaze at the front door to focus on Charity.

 

“Cheeseburger. Medium well. Chips.” Robert told her as his eyes noticed who walked through the door. Aaron walked in, but he wasn’t alone.

 

“Don’t say thank you or anything.” Charity muttered as she walked away.  Robert shrugged at her comment, his green eyes trained on who Aaron came in with.  He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his photo album. Looking at the picture of that night at Wylies and the man who was now holding Aaron’s hand, it was the same guy only now he was in HD.  He was tall, dressed in a nice suit and had curly hair that settled around his oval face.

 

Chas had a big smile on her face as she walked around and gave this man a hug swaying a bit in the process.

 

“Geez Chas. Hold it together. He isn’t the second coming of Jesus. He is just dating your kid.” Robert muttered to himself dropping his phone loudly onto the table in front of him. The noise grabbed Aaron’s attention who looked over at him.   
  


Their eyes locked from across the room. Even as Chas was talking to Aaron’s boyfriend, more than likely telling him all the most embarrassing things Aaron has ever done, Aarons blue eyes were focused on his green. Robert huffed at the fuzzy feeling in his stomach.  Aaron stuck out his chin as if he was challenging him to do something. Anything.

 

“I didn’t know you two would be here today!” Victoria's voice rang out making Aaron turn his head towards her and bringing him back to what was happening in front of him.  Robert watched as Victoria came around the bar to give Aaron and the mystery guy a hug.  Robert grabbed his phone off the table and opened his camera. As Victoria hugged the mystery man, he turned and faced him, and with two clicks Robert had a new picture of the man. Victoria waved them off and headed over towards Robert.

 

“Hey. Your cheeseburger will be out soon. Marlon is working on it.” She told him leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

 

“So, it will be full of spit?” Robert told her earning himself a dirty look.

 

“Marlon is better than that. Charity is not. So, watch your back.”

 

Robert looked up towards Aaron again.  He had turned away from Robert leaning against the bar, Chas, having moved back behind the bar, was getting the two of them a pint.

 

“Hey. Who is the guy with Aaron?” Robert asked keeping his voice light. 

 

“That is Alex.  Aaron’s boyfriend I guess. I’m not sure what they are calling themselves right now.”

 

“Alex…” Robert trailed giving her a look to continue.

 

 She rolled her eyes at him. “Alex Mason. He is a doctor.”

 

“What else do you know?” Robert asked.

 

She looked at Robert as her face changed from amusement to confusion. “Actually, that is all I know about him. Weird.” 

 

Robert went to ask another question, but Chas came by with their drinks. She smiled at Victoria as she dropped off her juice. Her face changing almost instantly as she set down Robert’s pint.

 

“Ah. Service with a smile.” Robert sarcastically said with a big smile. Chas rolled her eyes at him but didn’t leave. “Yes?”

 

“Moira told me you are seeing Adam today,” Chas told him. 

 

Robert nodded. “Yes.”

 

“I hope you know what you are doing. Moira is counting on you, and I didn’t have the heart to tell her that she is probably wasting her time.” Chas told him walking away.

 

“Rude,” Victoria said loudly watching Chas leave. Robert watched her leave noticing Aaron watched the whole exchange. Robert raised his glass towards him giving him a nod. Aaron’s cheeks flushed pink as he rolled his eyes and turned away.

 

“Don’t worry about it.  We need to have a conversation about our game plan.”

 

“Game plan?”

 

“Yeah, haven’t you heard, this is the big show. Adam Barton. I think I found a way to make him talk and it all comes down to you.”

 


	7. We're Slow Dancing in a Burnin' Room

Robert stopped Victoria’s knee from bouncing as they sat in two uncomfortable plastic chairs.  The table in front of them was old and dinged up by the numerous people that have visited over the years.  The room was filled with different people, but everyone shared the same energy.  

 

Nervous.

 

Robert has been in a few prisons visiting rooms in his time.  The noises and people never threw him, but he could see Victoria getting spooked.

 

“You ok?” Robert asked as he could feel Victoria’s leg bounce again adding to the nervous energy in the room. 

 

“I don’t like prison.”

 

“No one likes prison Victoria,” Robert said to her stopping her leg again. 

 

“I’m nervous about talking to Adam,” Victoria admitted turning her head to look at Robert.  Her eyes darted around as she jumped a little at the sounds around them. 

 

“Adam is your friend,” Robert commented.  “I’ll be here with you if you get stuck.”

 

“I don’t like tricking him,” Victoria told Robert.

 

“You aren’t tricking him.  You are just going to get him to talk.” Robert argued as he saw a guard show up at the door.  “Alright. Here it comes.” Robert announced as he saw the guard open the door and the inmates filed in.  As soon as Robert saw Adam, he quickly squeezed Victoria’s knee in support. Adam didn’t look much different from the pictures he had seen at Moiras or in his file. He was wearing a maroon sweatshirt and pants. His beard filled in a bit and he had a few bruises on his face, but otherwise, he was handling jail well.  As well as someone could handle jail. Adam sat down in front of them, resting his chained hands on the table with a thud. Robert noticed that Adam’s brown eyes were focused on Victoria.

 

“Vic. I can’t believe you are here. I didn’t think you would come.” Adam said to her, his voice low but a small smile on his face. 

 

Victoria smiled back.  “Of course, I would be here. I just didn’t know when to come see you.  Aaron kept telling me you didn’t want to see anyone.”

 

“You know me. I don’t always say what I mean.” Adam told her.  They both shared a moment before Adam looked over at Robert. “You must be the private dick my mum hired.”

 

Robert smiled at him noting the worried look that flashed in Adams' eyes.

 

“That’s my brother too Adam,” Victoria told him grabbing his attention once more. 

 

“I remember what you used to say about your brother,” Adam said back giving Robert a wary look.  Robert kept smiling secretly noting to get more information from his sister on that front.

 

“We were younger then.  So, how are you doing?” Victoria asked leaning forward.  Robert could feel her calm, and he sat back and listened to the conversation. 

 

“I’m good. Had a few fights but nothing I can’t handle.  Just another Saturday night at the Woolpack with you and Aaron.” Adam joked.

 

“Has Aaron been in to see you recently?” Victoria asked him.  Robert looked at Adam interested in the answer.  

 

“He comes to see me when he can,” Adam said twitching a bit in his seat.  Robert crossed his arms getting Adams attention.  “Why are you here with your brother?” Adam asked her. 

 

“I didn’t want to come alone,” Victoria said biting her lip and looking downward. Robert watched as Adam titled his head as he tried to get into Victoria’s view.

 

“It's ok. It will work out.  I’ll be out soon.” Adam said softly as Victoria looked up at him.  They both shared a moment that made Robert uncomfortable to watch at first.  He looked away before coming back to get the conversation back on course.

 

“I’ll get you out of here,” Robert said breaking the silence between them. 

 

“Doubt it,” Adam said flatly giving him a dirty look.

 

“Adam.  I don’t understand why any of this is happening.” Victoria asked him. 

 

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this,” Adam admitted to Victoria. 

 

“What was supposed to happen then?” Victoria asked reaching across the table for Adams' hand.  Robert could see the guard start to approach.

 

“You can’t touch,” Robert whispered to her as she slowly pulled her hand away. 

 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got people handling it all.  Too bad my mother won’t listen to me.”

 

Robert sighed. “Adam, I want to help.  I think you are innocent. Let me help you.”

 

Adam closed his mouth and sat back in his chair.

 

“Can I ask you a few questions?” Robert asked getting nothing from Adam in response.

 

“Do you know anyone that wants to set you up?”

 

Silence.

 

“Who do you think would want to hurt Finn?”

 

Silence.

 

“Do you know where that piece of Finn’s shirt came from?”

 

Silence.

 

Robert sat forward placing his hands on the table trying to focus himself.  Adam fidgeted in his chair as his attention seemed to slip to Victoria whose nervous leg bouncing came back.

 

“Has Ross been in to see you? Pete?” Robert asked.

 

Adam’s head snapped to Robert.  Robert noted that something seemed to pass over his face.

 

“Adam! Please. Answer him!  Do you think it’s fair to your mum, Aaron even me?  We know you are innocent! Just answer him so he can help you.” Victoria cried out as she watched the exchange between Adam and her brother. 

 

Adam looked at her and sighed.  Robert watched him closely as he openly struggled with what Victoria said to him.

 

“Aaron visits you a lot, right? How about Cain?” Robert asked. 

 

Adam leaned forward again. 

 

“Cain has never come to see me,” Adam admitted earning him a smile from Victoria.

 

“What do you and Aaron talk about?” Victoria asked jumping into the conversation.

 

“Nothing much. Dingle drama and other village gossip.” Adam said to her.

 

“Nothing to do with your case?” Robert asked him.

 

“Not like Aaron can help, so we don’t talk about it,” Adam told him.  His eyes shifting over to Roberts, holding the gaze.

 

“Has Pete or Ross been by to see you?” Robert repeated his question from before. Adam sighed in response.

 

“Pete must have come by. He is beside himself.  He can’t think…” Victoria told Adam, trailing off at Adams piercing look towards her.

 

“Pete believes what he wants to believe. Anything to save the family, right?” Adam mumbled leaning forward to rest his hands on the table.

 

“Anything to save family?” Robert repeated. 

 

“Vic. I don’t think you should be here,” Adam said changing the subject. 

 

“Stop telling me what to do.” Vic shot back earning a smile from Adam.

 

“Do you think of Aaron as family?” Robert asked earning himself a frown from Adam. They both locked eyes from across the dented table.  Robert tried to read them but to no avail. The only thing he could read was his crush on his baby sister.

 

“Of course he does!” Victoria’s voice broke in breaking the stalemate.

 

“Aaron went down for something you did before.  Is this returning the favor?” Robert asked probing for an answer.  It has been on his mind since Aaron’s name kept coming up in weird places.  However, he had to admit it hadn’t come up with the other Barton’s…yet.

 

“We were kids then and stupid.  We wouldn’t do that again.  Aaron wouldn’t allow it anyway.” Adam told him in a rare moment of candor.

 

“Did Ross or Pete come to see you in here?” Robert asked again hoping for a straight answer this time.

 

“Pete did. Ross won’t be showing up.  We were never that close.” Adam told him as he looked up. 

 

“Were you close to Finn?” Robert asked taking advantage of Adams sudden giving mood.

 

“We were getting there.  He wasn’t a bad guy. A nerd and sarcastic but not a bad guy.  Different from…”

 

“Times up!” One of the guards yelled into the room as they started to gather the inmates.

 

“Different from what?” Victoria asked as a guard went to retrieve Adam from his seat.  He just shook his head and allowed the guard to lead him off into the line back to his cell.  Robert watched him leave noticing that Adam looked back to Victoria, giving her a smile.

 

“Why did you keep asking about Aaron?” Victoria said as Adam went out of view.  Robert stood up as the doors closed and looked down at a still seated Victoria.

 

“I have to rule out people as suspects,” Robert said quietly as he helped Victoria out of her chair and lead her towards the exit.

 

“Aaron isn’t a suspect?”

 

Robert didn’t answer as they walked through, his mind racing at the question.

 

_Aaron Dingle is suspicious._

 

***

 

Robert walked Victoria to the pub. He watched her walk in and continued towards the café to grab a coffee and write out his thoughts from the interview with Adam.  He walked in and found Brenda, Bob’s wife, behind the counter.  Pleasantly surprised that Brenda didn’t talk his ear or ask him for some inside information on the Barton case, Robert sat down in the same spot he did two days before. Where he fought with Aaron.  As he placed his coffee down on the table, his mind wandered to his earlier thoughts. Pulling out his notebook and pen he started to write down his thoughts.

 

_Ask Pete about Adam visit. What did they talk about? Ask Ross why he hasn’t been to see Adam (even to gloat). Has Emma been by to see Adam?_

_Aaron Dingle. He keeps coming up everywhere. He is plotting with Cain about something. Tried to get information out of me. Adam and Aaron have plotted before. Would they do it again? Adam said they wouldn’t, but I’m not so sure._

 

“Robert?” a voice asked breaking his thought process. He looked up from his notebook with a surprise.

 

“Diane?” Robert repeated as he closed his notebook from her prying eyes.  Diane stood there with her own tea cupped in her hand.  Her eyes looking at Robert’s notebook and pen that rested in his lap.

 

“Can I sit down?” Diane asked nodding over to the chair across from him.  Robert considered the question before nodding yes.  He watched as she sat down and put her tea on the table.  Sitting upright she placed her hands in her lap and gave Robert a tentative smile.  Robert smiled back as he reached forward to pick up his coffee.  He watched her as he took a sip. The air around them awkward but not unfriendly. The sound of Brenda’s voice filling the air as she talked to customers.

 

“So, what have you been up to today?” Diane asked breaking the silence. Robert gulped his now warm coffee down before placing the cup back on the table. 

 

“Victoria and I hung out with a friend of hers,” Robert told her.

 

“You mean Adam,” Diane said back surprising Robert. “Victoria mentioned you two were going to visit yesterday.”

 

“Of course, she did.”

 

“Don’t get upset. Adam is a friend, and she is worried. She assures me that you are on the case.” Diane told him reaching forward to pick up her tea, taking a sip. Robert nodded and sighed.

 

“This is what this talk is really about. Checking up on me and the Barton case?” Robert told her sitting back and crossing his arms in defiance.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about Andy.”

 

“I’d rather talk about the Barton case.”

 

“I’ll make you a deal,” Diane said suddenly putting her tea back down with some force onto the table. “You can talk about the case, and then we talk about Andy.”

 

“I don’t want to talk to you at all,” Robert replied feeling a bit cornered by Diane’s suggestion.

 

“Robert. Please. I just want to talk to you.  While our family dinner was good, we didn’t get to talk.”

 

“That was by design.” Robert shot back.  Diane sighed and looked down at her hands that were gripped tightly together in her lap.  Robert let his arms fall as he sat upright in his chair. “Fine.”

 

Diane looked up surprised.

 

“I can’t tell you much, but I do have a few questions.  Did you know Finn? How would you describe him?” Robert asked opening his notebook and turning to a clean page. 

 

“Finn? He was a lovely boy.  He worked over at the B&B with Eric.  He had a mouth on him sometimes, but that is the Barton way.” Diane told him jumping in. 

 

“Who did he hang out with the most?”

 

“I have seen him with his brothers, Tracy Metcalfe, Adam. His mother.”

 

“What about Aaron Dingle?” Robert asked.

 

Diane stopped and gave a confused face. “I never saw him around Aaron. Why?” Diane asked.

 

“No reason.  Did he hang out with his mom a lot?” Robert asked noticing that Diane mentioned Emma.  Noting that no one else seemed to since his interview with her.  Not Adam or Ross.

 

“Well, there were rumors that Emma hadn’t seen her sons since they were kids. Finn since he was a baby.  I heard she moved to Emmerdale to try and repair their relationships.” Diane said quietly as she leaned in closer towards Robert.  Robert could see out of the corner of his eye that Brenda was focused on them from her post behind the counter.  Robert knew he had to wrap this up.

 

“I guess it worked for one. Pete seems close to his mother again.” Robert told Diane as he quickly wrote down a note.

 

_Look into Emma Barton and her missing years._

 

“Speaking of Pete Barton.  Andy works with Pete as a farmhand at Moira’s place.” Diane said, the segue clunky at best but Robert couldn’t hate her for it. He did make the deal. Sighing he closed his notebook.

 

“Have you talked to Andy?” Robert asked reaching forward to pick up his coffee. 

 

“Since he ran out of town after hearing you were coming home? No.” Diane said, her words sharper than she intended.

 

“Real question here Diane? What makes an innocent man run so easily?”

 

“Maybe its when a guilty one comes home?” Diane told Robert, her voice raising a bit.

 

“You still think I’m the guilty one?” Robert said gripping his coffee cup tighter in his hand, his voice struggling to stay neutral.

 

“I know you were the only one to run,” Diane told him.

 

“I needed a change of pace.  There was nothing left for me here.”

 

“What is here now? Why come back now?” Diane challenged.  Robert could see Brenda leaning against the counter and watching them like they were two characters on a soap opera.

 

“Don’t want me back home? Didn’t you miss me?” Robert said sarcastically. 

 

“That’s not what I meant Robert.”

 

“Sounds like it,” Robert said putting down his cup and putting his notebook back into his pocket.  “It's not my problem if Andy runs from his problems. I’m home because Victoria wanted me close by.  She misses having her whole family home.”

 

“I missed you two Robert. I just want to understand what is going on.” Diane told him getting up out of the chair as Robert did the same. 

 

“No, you don’t. You wanted to accuse me. I’m not going to sit here with Brenda as our audience while you do this.” Robert told her walking away and out the front door.  He could hear Diane calling after him, but he didn’t want to look back.

 

***

  
Robert left the café angry.  His fingers balled up into fists as he walked with purpose back to his office.  He noticed the hustle and bustle of the village around him but couldn’t focus on one person or one event happening.  His head was focused on his office before he went off on someone who didn’t deserve it.

 

“Robert! Robert? ROBERT!”

 

He could hear his name but didn’t want to stop.  He wasn’t sure he could go another round with Diane and didn’t want to do it in front of the whole village. 

 

“HEY IDIOT!” the voice yelled making him stop dead in his tracks.  He turned and saw Aaron running up to him.  He was in his blue coveralls with the sleeves rolled up showing off his forearms.  He was smiling as he approached Robert who wasn’t sure what to do next. “What is wrong with you? Didn’t you hear me?”

 

“I got to get back to my office,” Robert said after a moment before turning back and walking away.  He could hear the village noise falling behind him, but the crunch of the road stayed loud as Aaron kept up with him. “What?” Robert asked Aaron.

 

“What’s wrong?” Aaron asked, his voice soft.

 

“What do you want Aaron?” Robert said harshly speeding up a bit.  He could hear Aaron huff out in annoyance as he grabbed Roberts arm to stop him. 

 

“I wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean to start a fight with you before.” Aaron told him holding onto Roberts' arm to steady him.

 

“Yeah. Whatever.” Robert told him pulling his arm out of Aaron’s grip.

 

“What happened? Victoria told me you went to see Adam today.” Aaron asked keeping up with Robert now that he was free.

 

“Victoria needs to learn how to keep her mouth shut.”

 

“Why don’t you fire her then?”

 

“Cheap help is hard to find,” Robert said back earning himself a laugh from Aaron.

 

“Can you stop? Please?” Aaron asked.  Robert felt his notebook push against his chest, reminding him of his questions that were left in there before the Diane intrusion. He slowed down and turned to Aaron, facing him.  They were far enough from the village activities that they were alone.

 

“How often have you visited Adam?” Robert asked surprising Aaron with the question.

 

“Why do you want to know? What did Adam say to you two?” Aaron asked. 

 

“Why do you always answer a question with a question!” Robert yelled throwing his arms into the air in annoyance.  He saw Aaron smirk at the reaction.

 

“Why do you do that? Why? You smirk. You stare. You hide so much, don’t you Aaron?” Robert accused getting closer to him.  He expected Aaron to step back but since when did Aaron do anything he expected?

 

“I’m not hiding anything,” Aaron said quietly, still smirking. Robert noticed that Aaron’s eyes kept dropping to Robert’s lips.  Robert felt his tongue slip out of his mouth and wet his lips at the idea before going in for the kill.  

 

“Doubt that,” Robert told him, Aarons smirk slowly leaving his face. 

 

“You still think I’m up to something?” Aaron asked crossing his arms. 

 

“I know you and Adam have a history of covering for each other.  How do I know if Adam isn’t covering for you?”

 

“Do you think I can actually kill someone?” Aaron asked sounding slightly hurt.

 

“I don’t know you at all,” Robert said back. The words hung above them as a rush of wind blew between them. 

 

“How about I tell you something, and you tell me something,” Aaron told him as the wind carried his voice to Robert.  He considered the offer.

 

“How can I trust you are telling me the truth?” Robert asked him.

 

“You will just have to trust me.  We can help each other Robert.  I bet I know more than you.” Aaron told him his smirk coming back. Robert could feel that anger bubble back up in his chest from before.

 

Robert leaned in even closer to Aaron, his lips near Aaron’s ear. “Thanks, but no thanks.  I’m fine on my own.” Robert whispered into Aaron’s ear before tearing himself away and walking back to his office.

 

“You are an idiot Sugden!” He could hear Aaron yell as he walked away. He could hear the gravel crunching behind him as Aaron caught up.

 

“You have given me no reason to trust you, Dingle,” Robert yelled over his shoulder, walking faster.

 

“That’s rich. How can I trust you? The last person to trust you is dead.” Aaron yelled.  Robert stopped dead in his tracks.  He felt his whole body start to shake as he turned to face Aaron.

 

“What the hell did you just say to me?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

Aaron’s eyes were wild.  His mouth twitching with anger as they stood there staring at each other.  Another violent gust of wind blowing between them.

 

“Don’t you EVER say that again,” Robert said his voice dangerously low. 

 

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Aaron said back his voice just as low. 

 

“Oh, you will do what I say.”

 

“Or what?”

 

The two of them stared at each other. Aaron’s angry eyes meeting Roberts.  With one eyebrow raise from Aaron Robert felt all that anger boil over.  In one quick movement, Robert rushed Aaron punching him in the stomach.  Aaron made a noise before taking a swing at Robert, hitting him in the jaw.  Both stopped and stared at each other before Aaron ran towards Robert knocking him off his feet and onto the ground.  He felt Aaron straddle him and start to punch.  He covered his face from the first couple of blows before using his thighs to roll Aaron onto his back.  Robert started hitting him back as Aaron grabbed onto his arms.  Aaron was stronger than him, holding his arms in place as they both started breathing heavily.  Robert tried to wiggle out of Aaron’s hold before giving up and going slack.  Robert looked down at Aaron who was trying to catch his breath.  Robert couldn’t help but notice Aaron’s flush cheeks as his mouth opened and closed as he regulated himself. 

 

“Let go. Just…let go.” Robert said quietly as Aaron let go of his arms.  Robert didn’t move right away as he continued to watch Aaron. The way his blue eyes were hooded as he started at Roberts' lips.  His broad chest as he breathed heavily against Robert. He felt lost in the image when he could feel Aaron’s hands grip his hips as they laid there on the ground.  Robert licked his lips as his eyes flicked from Aaron’s eyes to his lips. He felt his head start to dip when…

 

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!” Victoria’s voice rang out as she ran out of The Mill towards them.  Robert could feel Aaron’s hands leave his hips and push him off. With a thud, Robert fell next to him as Aaron struggled to get up.  Robert followed him a few seconds later brushing off the dust that landed on his pants. Without looking at each other, they both turned and went their separate ways. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Robert told Victoria as he passed her and started up the walk towards his office. 

 

“You have express mail.” Victoria’s said as she followed him up the walk. Robert nodded as he walked through the door Victoria had left open.  He could hear her slam it as he reached his office. “What the hell was that about?”

 

“Shouldn’t you be at the pub?” Robert asked as he picked up the flat package and inspected it.  Noticing a symbol on the front that he recognized as a friend and source on many cases in London, he quickly opened it.  Inside was a paper with a few notes written down in pen. 

 

“Marlon didn’t need me, so he let me go for the night.  I figured I’d take care of a few things here.  What happened out there?” Victoria asked.

 

Robert read the notes on the paper feeling his blood go cold.

 

“What is it?” Victoria asked noticing how still her brother got.

 

Robert looked up from the paper in his hand. “We have to teach you how to stay quiet.  You are in an investigation, not a gossip ring.”

 

“Robert,” Victoria said her voice warning him.

 

“Alex Mason,” Robert said at last. 

 

“Aaron’s boyfriend?”

 

“His last name isn’t Mason.”

 

“What is it?” Victoria asked as Robert looked back down at the paper in his hand. Just to make sure.

 

“McFarlane.  It's Alex McFarlane.”


	8. Please Oh Please Let Me Fall Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I truly appreciate so many of you commenting and reading my story! I was wondering who you think is Finn's killer? I'd like to hear your opinions in the comments below. Thank you for reading and enjoy this chapter! :-)

Robert sat in Victoria’s car the next night.  His trusty notebook and pen in the passenger seat as he watched Wylie Farm from a safe distance.  He reached back to grab some chips as he took pictures with his camera. He had gone up there on a whim after looking over everyone’s files more times than he could count.  He had gotten lucky when he saw the floodlights come on and the SUV’s arrive.  He noticed Ross and the other man had gotten out of the first SUV and did what they did before.  Walked into Wylies and came back out with black garbage bags to put into the back.  Ross seemed to be extra jovial as he threw the garbage bags into the back with ease.  He was moving his arms around as if he was telling a story to the other man with a big smile on his face.  Robert took a bite of his snack as he focused on the other SUV that was sitting there.  The car wasn’t running, but no one was getting out or in.  Robert looked back over at Ross who was now trying to do the running man.  

 

“People mourn in the weirdest of ways,” Robert muttered to himself.  He put his camera down and picked up his notebook. He quickly thumbed through his notes, his eyes catching on Alex Mason's name. Alex McFarlane. He had his source send him more information overnight and found nothing out of the ordinary.  He was born into one of the biggest crime families in the area.  He had broken away from them the minute he turned eighteen by changing his name and going to school.  Something no one in his family did at that age or ever.  He has kept his nose clean his whole life, why do something now?  Robert closed the notebook and took out his phone to look at a picture of Alex with Aaron that he took earlier.  He stared at Alex’s hands around Aaron’s waist as they walked towards the second SUV.  Robert’s mind slowly wandered back to Aaron.  He figured Aaron was in that other SUV with Alex. Talking. Kissing. Doing whatever. Robert made a face at the idea as he bit into a fry.  He looked over at Ross who was now leaning against the SUV with his phone out.  Robert picked up his camera and focused the lenses on Ross.  His jovial expression was now replaced by annoyance as he looked down at this phone.  He put the phone back in his pocket before walking back to the trunk of the SUV.  Robert took a few pictures as Ross took a look around before pulling out one of the black bags.  He quickly walked it over to the side, opening the backseat door and sliding the bag down onto the ground.  He saw him move things around to cove the bag before slamming the car door shut.  Robert slowly lowered his camera wondering what was special about that bag when his own car door opened.

 

“WHAT THE HELL?!?” Robert yelled almost dropping his camera into his lap.  The person that had jumped in was wearing dark boots, a pair of loose jeans and a hoodie with the hoodie up around his head.  The darkness of the car hid the face from Roberts view.

 

“You were a top detective in London?” a familiar voice asked quietly.  Robert sighed and settled back down into his seat. 

 

“I didn’t have village delinquent’s jumping into my car,” Robert said annoyed at the interruption.

 

“It’s Victoria’s car which I’ve been jumping into since I was a teenager,” Aaron told Robert pulling his hood off the top of his head.  Robert looked over and noticed his hair gelled and neatly combed to the side.  His hands were covered with the ends of his hoodie as he looked over at Robert, his blue eyes nervously watching the scene in front of them.

 

“Why are you jumping in now?” Robert asked him. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Aaron asked his voice slightly demanding.

 

Robert took a moment. “I was driving around to clear my head, and I found Wylies Farm.”

 

“You just found it?”

 

Robert nodded. “I used to play here as a child.”

 

“Did you bring a camera here as a child too?” Aaron asked pointing to the camera that rested in Robert’s lap. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Let me get this straight. You just found this childhood playground at night with your camera in tow.  The same place where…”

 

“Stop it.  I thought I made myself clear yesterday.” Robert said casting his eyes downwards as a memory flashed through his brain.  He bit his lip before raising his eyes to face Aaron. 

 

“How did you know they would be here?” Aaron asked softly leaning in a bit closer to him. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be with your boyfriend?”   Robert shot back. Aaron sighed and moved away.  Robert watched him as he watched the scene in front of him.  Ross was back to leaning against the SUV taping away on his phone. 

 

“My offer still stands, from yesterday. I tell you something I know, and you tell me something you know.” Aaron said in the quiet car.  Robert reached for another French fry as he eyed Aaron wearily.  He could see Aaron start to tap his foot impatiently against the floor of the car.  “You can talk you know!” He finally yelled. 

 

Robert shushed him and pointed to the scene in front of him.

 

“Oh please. They can’t see us.”

 

“You saw me!” Robert challenged.

 

“Well?” Aaron asked ignoring him.

 

“I don’t know what you doing, but you think you can play with me? Not going to happen.  I don’t know how you mix into this, but I know you do.  You are playing a dangerous game, Aaron.” Robert told him. 

 

Aaron stared at him considering his words.  With a smirk, he raised his hood back on his head and reached over to steal a French fry. “You have no idea.”

 

Robert watched as Aaron slipped out of the car and off into the darkness.  Ross and the goons ahead of him never the wiser.

 

***

 

“What do you want Sugden?” Cain bellowed as he entered the garage.  Robert trudged along yawning into his leather jacket sleeve.  Holding tightly onto his undrunk coffee for warmth he found himself in front of Cain.

 

“Ross here?” Robert asked his normal bite out of his voice.  Cain eyed him closely.

 

“Rough night?” Cain asked taking the undrunk coffee out of his hand and taking a sip.  Robert watched his coffee leave him with a sad sigh. 

 

“Ross?” Robert asked again.   
  


“I’m here.” Robert heard Ross say popping up from behind the dirty Ford he was working on.  Robert secretly loathed Ross for his peppiness considering he was up later than he was.  After Aaron left with one of his fries he had stayed another three hours calling it in when Ross and the goon left shutting down the floodlights leaving Wylie Farm in the dark.  Robert stayed awhile after they left staring at the building as it stood strong in the darkness. 

 

“More questions? Still trying to save the little Barton?” Ross asked wiping his hands down on a rag as he walked over to Robert.  Cain leaned against the office door as he watched the scene in front of him. 

 

“How close are you to your mother?” Robert asked not waiting to play games today.  Ross looked taken aback by the question. Cain raised his eyebrows in response taking another sip of Robert’s coffee.

 

“Why do you need to know?” Ross challenged throwing the rag onto the floor of the garage.  Cain watched it fall with a frown on his face. 

 

“I heard you weren’t that close before.”

 

“From who? Brenda?” Ross asked his voice raising a bit. 

 

“No. Just heard it,” Robert told him eyeing up his coffee in Cain’s hand wishing it was back in his. 

 

“This village wouldn’t know what to do with itself without my family,” Ross muttered.

 

Robert secretly laughed at the line.  The Barton’s would have to get in line behind the Sugdens and the Dingles before they mattered.

 

“Giving everyone some entertainment lately?” Robert asked him.

 

Ross sighed. “My mom and I didn’t get along. That is true. However, that’s when I was a kid.  Things change when you get older. We put it behind us. Decided to be a family.”

 

Family.  Robert wanted to sit down at the thought.  “Did Finn have a problem with Emma?”

 

“No.  Finn was the one to bring mum back into the picture.  Told us to give her a chance.”

 

“Why would Finn do that?” Robert asked.

 

“He didn’t understand.  He never understood.” Ross said his eyes glassing over a bit.

 

“Understand what?”

 

“Minding his own business.” Ross shot out before he heard another worker yell for him.  “Anything else?”

 

“Yeah. I’m in the market for a new watch.  How much was yours?” Robert asked getting a huff from Cain.

 

Ross smiled.  Robert could see his chest puff out at the question. Robert wondered if he got like that when someone admired his things.

 

“I don’t know. Can you afford a Rolex?” Ross boasted with a smug smile.  Robert whistled in response.

 

“I guess the automotive business has been good to you. Talk to you later.” Robert said reaching out and pulling the coffee from Cain’s hand, throwing it onto the ground. Cain opened his mouth to protest as Robert walked away smirking. 

 

***

 

The coffee shop across from the hospital was quiet.  All Robert could hear was the clacking of fingers on keyboards as students, doctors and nurses worked on their computers.  The light ambiance of the muzak kept Robert up as he sat in the window.  He upped his game with a green eye as he waited for his mark. 

 

Alex McFarlane.

 

After he looked in on Ross Robert investigated his next suspect. Alex Mason/McFarlane.  He knew this clean on paper doctor was running an operation at night that required an abandoned farmhouse, Ross Barton, bags of something and Aaron Dingle.  Robert made a face at Aaron’s name that seemed to stick in his brain.

 

Aaron Dingle. Aaron Dingle. Dingle. Dingle. Aaron. Aaron.

 

The name stuck there in his brain. Popping up whenever he didn’t want to think about him.  His presence in this car, while he was undercover, was a shock to him.  He was kicking himself for letting him get in that way.  He should have questioned what he was doing skulking around the business farmhouse too.  He didn’t though, and it bugged him.  Maybe he wasn’t as good as he thought. Robert considered the idea when he spied Alex walking out of the front of the hospital and walked towards his car that was parked over in the small employee parking that was right next door.  Robert got up and walked out heading towards Victoria’s car that was parked on the street right outside. He casually entered the car keeping an eye out on what Alex was doing.  He saw Alex pull out a comb and quickly run it through his hair and smooth out his nice suit before carefully getting into his small Volvo. A far cry from the SUV’s Robert had seen Alex get out of before. Robert started his car as Alex drove out of the lot and onto the road.  He let a few cars go before pulling out into traffic. Robert followed not sure where he was going or what would happen.

 

***

 

Robert didn’t expect to be here.  He expected a run-down office building.  He expected the SUV’s to appear and take him away to a secret location.  He didn’t expect a gay bar in the middle of Hotten. Bar West was busier than Robert expected, but he wanted it that way.  Easier to blend in.  Robert slipped through the crowd noting that Alex was waiting at the bar for his drink.  Robert found a spot a few people down and leaned forward pretending to blend in.  Robert hadn’t been to this bar yet.  It had multiple levels full of music, drinks and all the men anyone could want.  He already guessed who Alex was meeting but hoped it wasn’t true.  Right, when the bartender came over to him, he saw him. 

 

“Hey! Sorry, I’m late.  I was supposed to get my friends car, but her brother still had it.” Robert could hear Aaron yell to Alex as he brushed past.  Robert smirked.  

 

“What do you want?” The bartender asked again getting annoyed. Robert’s focus came back to the bartender that stood in front of him.

 

“A scotch. Neat.” Robert told him.  He turned his head back to Alex and Aaron who were now kissing each other. Robert could feel his eyes roll at the sight.  Shaking his head, he pulled out his wallet to pay for his drink.  He shifted down the bar a little bit putting himself between two burly guys who were planted to their chairs and not leaving anytime soon. 

 

“How was your day?” Alex asked taking a sip of his pint. Aaron sighed and leaned against the bar.

 

“I’m so tired. I had four rush orders and my uncle on my back.”  Aaron said yawning.  Robert raised an eyebrow at the lie. 

 

“I’m sure you got it done in record time. You are amazing.” Alex said to him leaning in to give Aaron another kiss.  Aaron yawned again waving Alex off. 

 

“Sorry.  I’m pretty tired. I’m not amazing.” Aaron said bashfully as Alex swooped in for a quick peck on the lips.

 

“Got it in before you yawned again.” Alex flirted.  Robert took a sip of his drink before leaning in to get a good look at the couple.

 

“Have you seen Ross today at work?” Alex asked. Robert leaned further forward.

 

“He was there.  He was wearing his new watch.” Aaron told him taking a gulp of his pint.  Robert saw Alex’s face change.  A dark cloud seemed to build over his head.

 

“What did I tell him! He can’t be wearing that watch all the time.  He is showing off. He can’t show off right now.  Not for a while.”

 

“Why not wear the watch? I doubt anyone is watching Ross Barton.” Aaron told Alex. 

 

Alex huffed and wrapped his arm around Aaron’s shoulders. “I wish I had your innocence.”

 

Robert huffed at Alex’s insincerity.  Maybe a bit too loudly since Aaron’s eyes flashed forward catching Robert.  He quickly pulled back situating himself between the two men trying to hide.  He took another sip and looked at the man next to him.  He seemed expressionless. Not touching his beer.

 

“How’s it going?” Robert asked trying to make conversation.  The burly man turned his stocky neck to look at him, huffed and turned back to look forward. “Awesome.”

 

“I’m going to the bathroom. Be right back. Order me another one?” Aaron asked as he finished his drink and pushed himself off the bar.  Robert stayed perfectly still as Aaron passed.  He could feel a hard tug on his leather jacket as Robert turned his head to see Aaron giving him a look as he passed. He watched as Aaron walked into the men’s room.  Counting to ten Robert hopped off his seat and followed him in. Leaving his drink behind.

 

He entered the surprising quiet men’s room.  It was brighter than the bar and had a small hallway leading to the actual toilets and sinks. He walked down to find Aaron leaning against the sinks, his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

 

“Following me now?” Aaron declared his anger evident to Robert. 

 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Robert told him. 

 

“Following Alex? What do you know?” Aaron asked dropping his arms and moving towards Robert. 

 

“Maybe I was just enjoying a night out,” Robert told him getting closer to Aaron.

 

“At a gay bar?” Aaron asked confused.

 

“I’ve dated guys,” Robert said defensively.

 

“Oh. One of those.” Aaron said. Robert rolled his eyes.

 

“Not one of those. Bisexual. Say it with me, Aaron…”

 

“My offer still stands Robert,” Aaron told him getting even closer.  

 

“You wish,” Robert said his voice getting lower. 

 

“You know something. I know something. We can work together on this.” Aaron told him their mouths dangerously close.

 

“I wasn’t born yesterday Aaron,” Robert muttered.

 

“Obviously, old man.” Aaron joked his voice low.  Robert felt a spark go up his spine as he felt his head tilt to one side. He saw Aaron’s eyes flutter shut as he tilted his own head.  They slowly came together when…

 

“Aaron?” a voice rang out in the bathroom.  They pulled apart as Robert turned and started to wash his hands.  Aaron grabbed a paper towel and pretended to dry his hands. Alex came into view just as Aaron threw away the towel into the garbage. 

 

“I’m sorry. I just got a call from the hospital. Huge accident. They need all-hands-on-deck. I got called in.  I can leave my card with you if you want some more drinks?” Alex offered as he put his phone back into his suit pocket. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. I can handle it. Go to work.” Aaron told him resting his hand on Alex’s shoulder.

 

Alex gave him an appreciative smile. “You are amazing. Have I told you that yet?”

 

Aaron shrugged as Alex moved in and gave Aaron a long drawn out kiss. Robert flexed his hand under the cool water feeling residual sparks from earlier reach his fingers.  He hoped the cold water would make them disappear with no such luck.

 

“I’ll walk you out,” Aaron told Alex leading him out of the bathroom without giving Robert a glance.  He waited for the door to open and close before making his way out.  He saw Alex pay the bartender as Aaron took a swig of the beer Alex ordered for him before.  Robert, distracted, stopped at his drink and shot it down before placing it back on the bar.  Without a word, he found the exit which lead to an alleyway. 

 

As he walked forward, he felt a weird twinge of pain in his stomach.  He felt the pain go up his spine and towards his head making his sight blurry.  He swayed before grabbing onto the brick wall to steady himself.  He felt his hand slip down the brick before fall unconscious to the ground with a loud thud.

 

 


	9. Started from the Bottom Now Whole Team F**king Here

Robert opened one eye and quickly closed it.  The brightness of the new day blinding him.  His head seemed to be swimming in confusion as he felt something soft cradling his head.  He tested himself by moving his arms and finding they were resting on a soft pillow.  He felt like he was in slow motion as he found himself to be laying on his stomach.  He felt panic rising as he felt his legs confined but found he was still in his jeans. As well as his arms were still attached to his leather jacket. He wiggled a little hoping to wake himself up and figure out where he landed.

 

“Robert?” a sleepy voice quietly asked next to him.  Robert moaned out in response. “You ok?”

 

Robert stopped moving and opened his eye again and winced at the pain of the light.  Carefully he started to flip himself onto his back, the mattress groaning a bit under his weight.  His head seemed to flip everything leaving him in a tailspin as he landed on his back.  He closed his eyes to center himself again.

 

“You ok?” the voice repeated.  Robert slowly opened both of his eyes and turned his head towards the voice.  Next to him was Aaron, fully dressed too, curled up in a fetal position with his arms wrapped around his pillow.  His eyes were closed as he licked his chapped lips.  Robert could see he was slowly waking up himself.

 

“How did I get here?” Robert croaked out closing his eyes again as his world twisted a bit. 

 

“I dragged you up here,” Aaron told him. “I found you in the alley outside the bar.  I managed to get you up and walking, but you were babbling away.”

 

Robert’s eyes shot open. “What did I say?”

 

“Nothing important.  Mocking Alex mostly.” Aaron said with a grin on his face. 

 

“I’m sure he appreciated that,” Robert commented closing his eyes again, secretly praying that he didn’t say more.

 

“Like I would let him near you.  I saw you, distracted him and came back to pick you up.”

 

“Sounds like a fun night.”

 

“Not the first time I picked up a guy.” Aaron joked lightly turning to face Robert, his right cheek resting on the pillow. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like my world turned upside down,” Robert told him attempting to turn onto his side to face Aaron. “Thank you.”

 

“You were drugged.  Aren’t you upset?”

 

“Not the first time.  I had my guard down.”

 

“Because of me?” Aaron asked biting his lip a worried look flashing over his face.

 

“I’m not making your ego bigger.” Robert joked.

 

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” Aaron told him earning a small smile from Robert. Aaron took a beat. “You did say something interesting in the car.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Ross hiding bags?” Aaron whispered as Robert closed his eyes in embarrassment.

 

The two are quiet for a moment.  Aaron could hear Robert’s ragged breath as he tries to calm the spinning.  He noticed Robert was attempting to steady himself on his side, struggling a bit. 

 

“I know what’s in those bags.”

 

Robert stopped moving and opened his eyes. He placed a settling hand onto the bed in front of him. “Bags?”

 

“Don’t play dumb with me.”

 

“Aaron, I don’t want to hear it.”

 

“Yes, you do.  You can’t handle this on your own.”

 

“I’ve handled many cases on my own for years,” Robert said slightly offended at Aaron’s allegation.

 

“You were drugged last night.”

 

“I had a misstep.”

 

“You have never dealt with Emmerdale criminals,” Aaron told him leaning in closer towards him.

 

“I was the original Emmerdale criminal back in the day. Why should I trust you?” Robert asked his body starting to feel a bit better.  He adjusted his head on his pillow waiting for Aarons answer.

 

“You will have to trust me.  I have no reason to set Adam up for murder.” Aaron whispered.

 

“You two have protected each other in the past.  How do I know Adam isn’t sitting there because of something you did?” Robert whispered back.

 

Aaron bit his lip and lowered his eyes to look at the bedspread.  “We were kids then.  We would never do that again.  We both have the same goal. Prove Adams innocence.”

 

Robert waited for Aaron to look back up.  He stretched out his legs as he felt himself coming back into focus.  His senses prickling as Aaron finally looked up.  Robert searched his bright blue eyes.  He felt himself sigh as leaned his hand closer to Aarons on the bedspread.

 

“You need help, and I’m offering.  We are stronger together than apart.” Aaron told him.  Robert was still searching Aarons eyes when he felt some warmth on his hand.  He looked down, and Aaron had placed his hand over his.  Robert was surprised to find he didn’t want to move his hand away. Robert stared their hands letting the warmth go up to his arm and across his chest.

 

“Tell me what’s in the bags, and I will tell you whatever you want to know,” Robert said softly as Aaron squeezed his hand.

 

“The garbage bags you have been seeing? Its filled with marijuana. The old Wylie Farm is being used as a growing site for the past couple of months.  Tell me what Pete said to you.”

 

“Pete seems to be the only one showing remorse. He is blaming himself for Finn's murder.” Robert told him as he inched closer to Aaron. 

 

“Does that mean we are a team now?” Aaron whispered.

 

“Don’t we have to do a blood oath or spit shake?” Robert whispered back.

 

“Spit shake?” Aaron asked confused.

 

“Like in My Girl.  Spit and shake on it.”

 

“How about this?” Aaron said moving his hand away from Robert’s and linking his pinky with his.

 

“A pinky swear?”

 

“I take the pinky swear seriously,” Aaron said with a smirk on his face.  Robert let out a huff but returned the smirk with his own. They both stared at this joined pinkies and new partnership when a loud knock came at Aaron’s bedroom door.

 

“Aaron? Are you awake?” Chas’s voice rang out through the door.  Both of their eyes grew wide as Aaron pulled away and sat up in his bed. 

 

“We need to hide you!” Aaron hissed noticing a large quilt over in the corner.  He jumped off the bed and grabbed the quilt throwing it at Robert.  “Cover yourself!”

 

Robert rolled his eyes and started to spread the quilt out over the bed and over himself.  He slowly lowered himself till he was covered head to toe.  Aaron jumped back into the bed and put the quilt over his legs.  “Come in.”

 

Chas busted in with a bang of the door. “Did you get lost?”

 

“I just got up.  What do you want?” Robert heard Aaron ask. 

 

“I need someone to help set up for the Big Pub Trivia Night. Can I count on you?” Chas asked as Robert started to feel the heat of being stuck under a large quilt. 

 

“Yeah. I’ll be there.  It's in a few days, right?” Aaron told her sitting back leaning against the headboard.

 

“Right.  How was your date with Alex last night?” Chas asked suddenly changing the subject.  Robert figured it was the real reason she came in, to begin with.

 

“Fine,” Aaron said moving a bit.  Robert started sweating from the heat when his nose started to itch. 

 

“Just fine?” Chas questioned. Robert could feel that itch getting worse almost like a twinge coming over him.  He had to sneeze.

 

“Mum…come on.”

 

“A mother can wonder if her son had a good time on his date.” Chas defended in a sing-song voice. Robert tried to think about anything but sneezing.  However, like thinking of a waterfall when you want water, it never works out well.  Robert grabbed onto Aaron's leg as he fought the sneeze, his fingers gripping into his thigh. 

 

“It went fine. What is your problem?” Aaron asked his voice slightly strained.

 

“I was worried about you.  After everything with Jackson…” Chas said her voice getting softer.

 

“Mum. Stop it.” Aaron said, his voice raising in annoyance.  Robert gripped harder as he felt the sneeze coming.  With a sigh, Robert let go of Aarons' thigh and sneezed. It wasn’t as loud as it could be, with Aaron yelling and all, but it was loud and strong enough to cause the quilt to move.  Robert froze in place letting whatever came out of his nose fall on him.

 

“What was that?” Chas asked confused. 

 

“Nothing.”

 

“That was a sneeze. Are you not alone? Alex?” Chas asked.  Robert could hear the smile in her voice.  He couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

 

“Mum. Just go. I’ll do whatever you want to help. Ok? Go. I have to get dressed for work.”

 

“It's ok if Alex slept over. It's not embarrassing.” Chas said.  Robert could hear her voice getting closer like she was walking to his side of the bed.

 

“MUM. Leave him alone. Please?” Aaron said his voice raised.  Robert couldn’t hear anything for a moment.  He braced himself for the quilt to be pulled off the bed when he heard Chas speak again.

 

“Alright.  Have a nice day you two.” Chas said, that smile still in her voice.  Robert could hear her walk away but slamming the door behind her. Robert could see Aaron jump up off the bed and run to the door, locking it.

 

“Could you imagine your mothers face if she saw us in bed together?” Robert commented with a grin as they threw the quilt off his body.  Aaron turned around with a glare.

 

“I’d rather not die this young.”

 

“Ok.  Can you meet me at my office in an hour? We can compare notes and go forward.” Robert told him as he sat up on the bed, his legs over the side. 

 

“So, we are really doing this? Joining forces?” Aaron asked as he walked over to face Robert.

 

“We did a pinky swear.  I respect the pinky swear.” Robert said with a wink as he stood up, stumbling a little.  “Now you have to sneak me past Chas.”

 

“I bet that’s not the first time you had to be snuck out,” Aaron commented helping him towards the door.

 

“First time by a guy.”

 

“I’m flattered.” 

 

***

 

Robert walked into his office where Victoria jumped up from her seat behind her desk. “Aaron is waiting inside your office.  What’s going on?”

 

“He is looking to sell me girl scout cookies,” Robert commented dully as he walked through the door, slamming it behind him.  Aaron sitting in a chair in front of Robert’s desk, his legs crossed.  He had on a heavy black jacket with a black stocking cap with a large pom pom on the top. “You’re dressed for a snowstorm.”

 

“I’m on pick up duty so I’ll be spending most of the day outside,” Aaron told him pointing to the chair in the corner that his tan trench coat sat. “You should get that cleaned before it stains.”

 

Robert flopped down into his chair and looked over at the trench coat. “I should, shouldn’t I?” They exchanged smiles as Robert reached out for his notebook. He quickly flipped through his notes before throwing it towards Aaron. 

 

“How are you feeling now?” Aaron asked as he gingerly picked up the notebook and placed it on his lap.

 

“I’m better.  Thanks for taking care of me.  It was more than likely one of those two guys I was sitting between.” Robert told him laying back in his chair. 

 

“One of those goons was one of Alex’s security detail,” Aaron told him as he opened the notebook to the first page. 

 

“Should have known.” Robert groaned as he rubbed his hand through his hair.  He had spent some time making himself look presentable after getting out of the shower.  Most of his work undone.  “So, Alex knows about me?”

 

“He knows you from what my mum has told him.”

 

“Great. Maybe he will cut me into her business as well. So, that notebook you are reading is my notes so far.  What do you have?” Robert asked. 

 

Aaron read a few more pages before looking up at Robert. “Alex is running his family’s marijuana farm.  It’s to start out.  If it all goes smoothly, and he makes the money targets he will get to run a higher operation.”

 

“He told you all of this?”

 

“We were talking about all the bad things we got away with, and I guess he fought I would be cool and keep it quiet,” Aaron explained.

 

“How did you met Alex anyway?  Was it by accident?” Robert asked starting up his computer. 

 

Aaron sighed. “Finn might have suspected something was going on and asked Adam for help.”

 

“Wait, Adam knew about this before Finn died?”

 

“Yes.  He brought me in to help.  I brought in Cain, and we followed Alex around and found he spent a lot of time at Bar West.  I….”

 

“What did you do?” Robert asked typing his password into the computer.

 

“I hit on him and got his number.  Alex took it from there.”

 

“You seduced him.”

 

“Seduced is a strong word. I just used my charms and got in with him.” Aaron explained, his cheeks growing pink.

 

“I’m sure you got it in,” Robert muttered as his computer sprang to life.

 

“I haven’t slept with him if that is what you are implying.”

 

“Technically, Chas thinks you have,” Robert said looking up and giving Aaron a wink. Aaron shook his head and continued reading Roberts notebook.  “Do you know how Ross got involved? How Finn found out?”

 

“That I don’t know.  Adam didn’t tell me anything about that.  He doesn’t tell me much since he went in.” Aaron said turning a page. “The plan was for me to get introduced into the business and go from there. I was doing that for about a few weeks when Finn was murdered.”  

 

“What did you learn other than what you told me?”

 

“He thinks I’d be a good partner in the business. Move up with him.  I guess I charmed him enough for him to trust me.” Aaron told him pointing to a page. “You talked to Emma?”

 

Robert nodded. “What was she like?”

 

“She wasn’t as upset as Pete and seemed more concerned about keeping the family together. She did tell me she didn’t believe it was Adam but continued to tell me how it could be Adam.  That was weird. Pete watched her like a hawk.” Robert told Aaron.

 

“So, the Barton’s have something to hide.  Pete normally doesn’t spend that much time with Emma. He tolerates her at best.” Aaron told him making a face at another page. 

 

“I’m confused as to how Ross go into this.  Was it through Pete? Maybe?” Robert speculated out loud. Aaron shrugged. “Are you meeting up with Alex tonight?”

 

Aaron looked up. “Yeah.  He texted me before and asked for a redo.”

 

“Do you think you two will stop at Wylie's tonight?” Robert asked.

 

“Yeah.  I’m sure he wants to show me how to check on the plants and figure out how many bags are going out. Why? Going to watch from the outside again?”

 

“No. I think I’m going to make you my ears and eyes.” Robert told him getting up out of his chair and walked towards a dresser in the far-left corner.  Picking up a plant from the window he pulled out a key and opened it.  He pulled out a drawer that was filled with electronics.  Aaron turned in his chair and watched him.

 

“Wow. That’s a lot of heavy equipment.”

 

“Yeah, its like I’m a professional or something,” Robert replied back finding what he needed.  “This connects to your phone and uses your camera as a recording device. It also sends me a live feed to my phone as well. Just make sure your camera on your phone is out.  Maybe in your pocket? If you own shirts with pockets?” Robert joked handing him a piece of plastic to plug into the adapter on his phone. “Here is an earpiece. You can hear me in real time.”

 

“Fancy,” Aaron said pulling out his phone to try it.  Robert pulled out his phone and both connected to each other. Robert could see himself as Aaron angled the camera at him.

 

“Easy.  I can listen in and feed you questions if you get lost.” Robert explained sitting down. 

 

“You don’t want to hear the rest of the date?” Aaron asked with a twinkle in his eye. 

 

“Nah, I’m good. So, is that everything?” Aaron asked putting he notebook back onto the desk.  He saw Aaron put his phone away but reach for his wallet.

 

“I’m good.  What time do you think you guys will head out there? Same as usual?” Robert asked eyeing up Aaron as he opened his wallet.

 

“I’d expect around Eleven or so. I’ll text you.” Aaron told him getting out some cash and a few coins.  He counted them before putting his wallet away. He handed it to Robert.

 

“What are you doing?” Robert asked looking at the money confused.

 

“I owe you money. Four pounds or so?” Aaron said with a smirk. Robert smiled back.

 

“I’ll deduct it from your paycheck.” Robert joked leaning back in his chair.

 

“If he gives you one!” Victoria yelled through the door.  Robert rolled his eyes.

 

Aaron put the money in his pocket and went to open the door. “See you later?”

 

“Yeah. OH. Wait!” Robert suddenly yelled standing up. “Are you going to Hotton anytime soon?”

 

“Might. Why?”

 

“I need to pick up Victoria’s car from Bar West.”

 

“Where is my car?!?!” Victoria yelled.

 

***

 

“Testing. Testing. Stretch your arms in front of the camera if you can hear me.” Robert said from Victoria’s car.  Aaron had graciously driven him back to Bar West to pick up Victoria’s car after Victoria told Robert off for leaving her car behind.  That’s when he put a reminder on his phone to get his own vehicle. Robert saw Aaron stretch with a huge yawn included. “Show off.”

 

“Are you tired?” Robert heard Alex ask Aaron. 

 

“A little bit. What are we doing tonight?” Aaron asked.

 

“It won’t take us long. Just showing you how many bags should be going out each night.  We need to get them to certain suppliers.” Alex explained as their SUV stopped at the site.

 

“Who are the suppliers?” Robert asked Aaron.

 

“How many suppliers do you have?” Aaron asked Alex changing the question up a bit.

 

“A small amount.  They are just our second in command.  They farm out the goods to smaller dealers.” Alex told him as they got out. 

 

“Sounds official and businesslike,” Aaron said as Alex came around the SUV to hold Aaron’s hand.

 

“You are cute. Come on.” Alex told him.

 

“Wanker,” Robert muttered under his breath. Aaron and Alex walked up to the other SUV where Ross stood alone. 

 

“Where is Sammy?” Alex asked Ross.

 

“He couldn’t make it in tonight. It's just me.” Ross explained loading a bag into the back.  Robert could see that about ten bags were already loaded in there.  Alex went to say something when one of his goons called him over.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Alex said to Aaron leaving him with Ross.

 

“Ask Ross some questions. Like, how he got into this.” Robert said to Aaron through his earpiece. He could hear Aaron sigh.

 

“Hey, Ross.”

 

“Aaron.”

 

“How are you doing? With Finn and everything?” Aaron said his sympathy evident in his voice.

 

“Why do you care Dingle?” Ross said his face hardening.

 

“I knew Finn. He was a good guy. I don’t know how it could have happened.” Aaron told him. Robert saw Ross’s face soften at the sentiment.

 

“I’m just tired and stressed out.  Doing this at night is starting to take a toll.”

 

“I could imagine, but the money is good right?” Aaron said.

 

“Very good.”

 

“How did you get into this anyway. It's not something you fall into or anything.” Aaron asked as casually as possible.

 

“There we go.” Robert purred into Aaron’s earpiece.

 

“An ex-girlfriend of mine introduced me to Alex, and he invited me to join in on the ground floor. The rest is history.” Ross told him.

 

“Ex-girlfriend. Which ex-girlfriend?” Robert wondered out loud grabbing for his notebook to make a note to investigate it.

 

Aaron went to ask when Alex appeared again.

 

“Ok. So, there should be about twenty to thirty bags every other night. We put the bags in here to drive to our deployment center.  The suppliers pick up what they need and then they send it out to their dealers.” Alex explained to Aaron pointing at the bags.

 

“How much of a cut does each stage get?”

 

“All you need to know is we get the most,” Alex said letting out a laugh before giving Aaron a quick kiss.

 

“Thanks Alex for the tour,” Robert said sarcastically writing down what he said.  Before Aaron could respond Alex was called away again.  Ross wandered back into the farmhouse leaving Aaron alone.

 

“Is there a chance the backdoor is open? Last time I saw Ross take a bag and store it there when he thought no one was looking.” Robert asked.

 

Aaron looked around before walking over to the back door.  He popped it open and pointed the camera towards the bottom. There was a bag shoved there.

 

“Ok. Get out of there.  Ross is stealing a bag or two.  Is he selling it on the side to get even more money?” Robert theorized.

 

“Maybe. I wouldn’t put it past him.” Aaron said softly.  Robert made a note of that as Alex came back.

 

“Ready to move on? There is this late-night place I am dying to try.” Alex told Aaron getting closer.

 

“I’m a bit tired. Cain has me on the early shift again.” Aaron said lying through his teeth.

 

“With that…I’m leaving. We can meet up tomorrow for coffee and go over everything. Night Aaron.” Robert said softly before disconnected from him.  He saved the video to his phone and went to start the car when a call came through. He looked down and saw that familiar blocked number pop up.  With a sigh, he picked up the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Lachlan White.” a muffled voice said.  Robert could have sworn it sounded like the other voice but slightly different.

 

“What?”

 

“Look into Lachlan White.”

 

The call ended before Robert could say anything else. He sat there as he saw Aaron leave with Alex in his SUV. He wracked his brain trying to remember who Lachlan White could be in the village. He ran the name through his brain a few more times before it came to him in a huge rush.  He felt his mouth go dry at the name now.

 

“Shit.”  

 


	10. I Just Want Your Extra Time and Your Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? What?!? I was on a roll and I don't think I will be able to update that often this week so please enjoy this chapter. It has a lot of fun in it. :-) (The title is a hint)

“You both look tired,” Victoria said bluntly as she sat down at the same table as Robert and Aaron in the café.  Robert looked up from his coffee to give her a nod of acknowledgment.  Aaron sat there fighting sleep.

 

“Aaron had a late date.  I just had work to do.” Robert told her as she gave them both a look. “How was your date, Aaron?”

 

Aaron woke up a bit and sat up in his chair. “We went to this after-hours club.  I spent most of the night meeting all his doctor friends.”

 

“That sounds like fun! I can’t believe you got a doctor.” Victoria told him her eyes shining.

 

“It’s a dream come true.” Aaron deadpanned making Robert spit out a bit of his coffee.

 

“Vic. We have something to talk about so could you back up my computer for me?” Robert asked taking another sip of his coffee trying to wake himself up.

 

“Are you really joining the team, Aaron? Helping us with Adam?” Victoria asked her eyes widening.   

 

“Has it ever occurred to you that Aaron and I are friends and just want to hang out together?” Robert asked her putting his coffee down on the table.

 

“You have friends?”

 

“Go work on my computer,” Robert told her as she got up to leave.  Aaron watched her as she walked through the door with a little flourish.

 

“Do you really not have friends?” Aaron asked him quietly.

 

“I have friends. In London.” Robert said defending himself as he picked up his coffee again. 

 

Aaron smiled at him.  “Sure. Ok. What exactly happened after we signed off last night that has you all upset?”

 

“I’ve gotten calls before from a blocked number.  Mysterious voice. That voice is what lead me to Wylies, to begin with.” Robert told him.

 

“Alright. What did they say this time?”

 

“They told me to look into Lachlan White,” Robert told him taking a long sip of coffee.  Robert debated if he was going to tell Aaron about a piece of his past he doesn’t like to remember.  That seems to be normal for him though, wanting to forget previous actions of the past.

 

“Lachlan White? Up at Home Farm? That Lachlan White?” Aaron said leaning forward in his chair.  “He moved in a few months ago with his mother and sister.  They haven’t really been around much.” Aaron told him.

 

“You know a lot about him or at least the family. How?” Robert asked him secretly noticing a lack of a grandfather being mentioned in the family list.

 

“His friend, Gerry wanted to work in the garage.  During his trial run, he almost set the place on fire and laughed in Cain’s face.  He doesn’t work there anymore. Also, he and Gerry hang out at the pub.”

 

“Oh. Well, since this voice hasn’t steered me wrong before, we should look into him.” Robert told him still debating if he should tell him more. His connection to this family.

 

“He is going to be at that pub trivia night for sure. Gerry loves pub trivia nights and makes Lachlan go with him.  We can try and talk to Gerry there.” Aaron suggested. 

 

“Sounds good. I was thinking, this is just speculation, but what if Lachlan is one of Alex’s suppliers? For the dealers? One of his middlemen?” Robert asked Aaron hoping to get his input. Aaron made a face.

 

“Isn’t Lachlan rich? Why would he need to make any money?”

 

“I doubt Lachlan has too much money.  His mother is keeping that from him in a trust.” Robert told him without thinking.  Aaron looked confused.

 

“How would you know that?”

 

Robert sighed and closed his eyes for a second, scolding himself for letting that sentence come out of his mouth. “I may know the White Family already.”

 

Aaron smiled. “You may know them?”

 

“I worked a case back in London where I had to get close and find some documents for a client.”

 

“Didn’t end well?”

 

“My client was happy. No one else was though. I went too far.  I was a lot different back then. I was still acting like a kid.” Robert explained remembering that time of his life.  “I didn’t realize the Whites moved to Emmerdale. London to Emmerdale that has to be a change of pace for a family like that.”

 

“What are you telling me?” Aaron asked.

 

Robert opened his mouth to explain when the door opened with a clang. Robert and Aaron looked over at Chrissie and Rebecca White as they blew into the room.  Like Robert expected they didn’t fit into Emmerdale at all.  Their clothes, hair, and attitude stood out in a small village, but in a large city, they never stood out. 

 

“Robert Sugden?” Chrissie's voice rang out through the quiet café. 

 

“Do you ever feel like your life is an episode of Coronation Street?” Robert asked Aaron earning a shrug in reply. Robert sighed before turning towards the two women.

 

“Chrissie. Rebecca. How are you two?” Robert asked trying to be polite.

 

“Why do you care?” Rebecca asked cutting the bullshit rather quickly.  Robert could see Aaron sit up in his chair on high alert.

 

“Fair enough,” Robert told them.

 

“I see you went running home.  London kick you out finally?” Chrissie asked crossing her arms. A smirk on her face as she looked down at Robert like he was dirt. 

 

“I came home for my family,” Robert told them.

 

“Shocking. I didn’t think a slimeball like you had a family.” Chrissie said, the venom from her lips permeating the café.   

 

“He’s not worth it Chrissie. Come on.” Rebecca spoke up pulling her sister along to where Bob was standing watching the confrontation.

 

“What the hell did you do?” Aaron whispered leaning in closer to Robert.  Robert looked over at him expecting Aaron to judge but found an open face wondering what his new partner had been up to back in the day.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it here,” Robert whispered back as The White sisters walked by again, Chrissie giving Robert a dirty look.  The two of them walked out the door and slammed it shut behind them bringing that negative energy out the door with them.

 

“So, yeah. Tonight, we get Gerry to talk.  You have work right?” Robert asked draining his coffee. 

 

“Cain has me on an early shift.  Are you ok?” Aaron asked Robert, his concern weaved into his voice.

 

“I’m fine. I’ll be by around the pub at six.  We can wait there since I know you will be helping your mum set up and all.  I better go. I need to take a nap, or I will be useless to you.” Robert blundered as he stood up from his chair.

 

“Robert. Stop. What happened back then? Talk to me.” Aaron said putting a gentle hand on Robert’s arm.  Robert felt a warm feeling grow as Aaron tried to get him to sit.  He knew the minute he told him that feeling would go away for the both of them.

 

“I’ll tell you later. I really need that nap.” Robert told him as he pulled away from Aaron’s hand.  He walked over to the door but stopped to look back at Aaron.  He gave him a forced smile before turning away again and out the café door.

 

***

 

Things were busier than usual as Chas, Charity, and Aaron rushed around to set up the pub for their big trivia night.  Chas was setting up some decorations and lights to brighten the place up.  Charity walked slowly setting up each table for the night ahead.  Aaron made sure there were enough bottles and clean pint glasses ready to go. The special pint glasses going into the freezer for an extra special surprise.  Robert walked in among the chaos.  He looked for Aaron who waved at him from behind the bar.  Robert smiled and wandered over.

 

“Hey. Welcome to Trivia Night! What can I get you?” Aaron asked leaning against the bar.  Robert sat down and looked around.

 

“Get me whatever you are having.” Robert finally decided setting Aaron in motion. “You manage to get a nap in?”

 

“I got some sleep. Not enough though.  Charity thought it was funny to rush into my room to surprise Alex and me. Thanks for spreading that around Mum.” Aaron told him placing the frosty pint in front of him.

 

“Alex was taking a nap with you?” Robert asked half listening to the story.  He was distracted by the new midnight blue sweater Aaron was wearing.  It was slightly tight and showed off the muscles that Robert didn’t even know Aaron had. His mind wandered to when he grabbed his thigh when they were in bed together.

 

“Uh. NO. Alex was at work. He likes to text me with complaints and whatever those smiles are.” Aaron told him pulling out his phone to show Robert.  He took it from him and looked at the messages. Obviously, there was nothing illegal being talked about, but Robert had to suffer through lame flirting and bad jokes.

 

“Its called emojis Aaron. You would think you are the old one here.” Robert told him giving his phone back.  Aaron shrugged.

 

“Two days in and you are already rubbing off on me.”

 

“I know what an emoji is,” Robert said with a big smile on his face. 

 

Aaron smiled back and leaned across the bar to get closer to Robert. “So, do you want to talk about this morning?”

 

Robert’s smile faltered a bit at the sudden change in topic. 

 

“It can’t be that bad.  I know the other story too.  A story I’m convinced I don’t really know.” Aaron told him leaning closer to Robert. 

 

Robert wet his lips and looked directly into Aaron’s eyes. “I’m afraid if I tell you what happened back then, you won’t like me.”

 

“Who says I like you now.” Aaron joked.

 

“I’m not kidding Aaron.  Back then I was doing anything I could because I could. I got great results, but I left a lot of emotional damage in my wake.” Robert whispered to him.

 

Aaron looked at him before putting his hand on top of Roberts. “I once punched Paddy in the face because he asked me if I was gay. I wasn’t ready to even admit to myself, so I punched him.  I ran away from home after punching my stepmother. My best friend lit a barn on fire, and I took the blame for it but ran and waited it out.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Robert asked dumbfounded by the truth bombs Aaron was setting off between them.

 

“I’m telling you this because I’ve done a lot in my past and left a ton of emotional damage in my wake too. I learned to be better to myself and make better choices.  I know I’m not that kid anymore just like I know you aren’t that boy anymore. So, anything you tell me won’t change how I see you.”

 

“How do you see me, Aaron?” Robert asked letting the question roll off his tongue. “I mean, you told me off and called me an idiot more times than I can count.”

 

Aaron gave Robert a small smile. “I see a lot of good in you.”

 

“Was that before or after I tore you a new one for running into me and spilling all my coffee?” Robert asked.

 

“Well, that was less seeing the good and more…hotter as hell,” Aaron told him biting his lip.

 

“You liked that? Being yelled at?”

 

“Challenged Robert. I liked being challenged.” Aaron said gripping Roberts hand. 

 

“I doubt you will find me a challenge after I tell you what I did to Chrissie and Rebecca,” Robert told him letting Aarons warm hand keep him steady.  He hadn’t told anyone this secret either.  Robert expected it to die within him.

 

“Just tell me,” Aaron said to him.

 

“I was contracted to look into Lawrence White, their dad, and figure out if he was stealing from his workers’ pension funds.  I couldn’t get anything out of him, so I figured his daughters were the next step.” Robert told him taking a breath. Aaron nodded some encouragement his way.

 

“Chrissie ran one part of the business while Rebecca ran another.  Both knew things and had major sibling rivalry and daddy issues…”

 

“Robert. Just get to the point.” Aaron told him.

 

“I slept with both of them and used their issues to get the information I needed.  When I found it, I just left letting it all blow-up.  That’s why Lawrence White isn’t here with them.  He went to jail for what he did while Chrissie, Lachlan, and Rebecca had to leave London in shame. I guess they landed in Emmerdale. I’ve mentioned it to them before.” Robert told him in a breath looking down at his and Aarons hand for support.  He waited for Aaron to pull away at the confession, but he only felt his hand being squeezed harder.

 

“That explains why they are so angry with you, but that’s in the past.  Would you do that today if you got the case?” Aaron asked him.

 

“No.  There were other ways.” Robert admitted enjoying Aarons hand on his. 

 

“See? You learned.  I wouldn’t beat yourself up over it anymore.  Lachlan…will he remember you?”

 

“Maybe. He wasn’t really around me.” Robert told Aaron who nodded.

 

“I think he could be someone who supplies the drugs to others or even a low-level drug dealer. I’ve heard rumors that Mrs. Lobe has been smelling and acting very weird lately.” Aaron told him. 

 

“We are moving on that easily?” Robert asked him looking up into Aarons' eyes.  Aaron smiled at him.

 

“Yeah. I don’t need to know anything else.”

 

“Still see good in me?”

 

“Yup.”

 

They both shared a smile when Aaron let go.  Robert missed the warmth already. “You punched Paddy, the Vet?”

 

“That’s not what I call him but yes,” Aaron said putting some clean wine glasses away.

 

“He forgave you?”

 

“Yeah. He even took me in for a while. Helped me out when my mum and I weren’t in a good place.”

 

“Doesn’t Paddy the Vet date your mom?” Robert asked taking a sip of his beer.

 

“Please call him Paddy the Vet many times tonight. Just for the fun of it.” Aaron told him with a wink.  That made Robert laugh. A sound he never expected to hear again for a long time.

 

“What’s so funny? A voice asked.  Robert turned his head, and the laughter died in his throat. 

 

“Rebecca,” Robert said his smile fading.  She had changed her clothes into something she used to wear for a night out at a huge club.  Stood out in a small village pub.

 

“I never thought I’d see you again.” She said sitting down next to him.

 

“That’s why you moved to my hometown,” Robert told her taking a gulp of his beer.

 

“Hey, what can I get you?” Aaron asked as he finished putting the wine glasses away.

 

“A glass of white wine,” Rebecca said her gaze never leaving Robert.  Aaron looked at her for a second before setting off to get her drink.

 

Robert sat in silence looking anywhere but at Rebecca. She stared at him, her foot tapping against the bar stool. He sighed and turned towards her.

 

“How are you doing?” Robert asked trying to be polite. Rebecca smiled and moved her stool a little closer.

 

“I’ve been doing well. After daddy went to jail, we didn’t know what to do but with Chrissie's money coming in from her personal projects we were able to survive. How have you been doing?”

 

“Fine. Just moved home to be closer to my sister.” Robert told her finishing off his beer.  Aaron came back with Rebecca’s white wine.

 

“That will be two-fifty,” Aaron said as Rebecca pulled out her credit card.  Aaron tapped it against the machine in his hand, and she went back to ignoring him.  Robert looked at Aaron who grabbed his glass and filled it again.

 

“I didn’t know you had a sister!” Rebecca explained giggling into her wine. “I was thinking that you are looking pretty good still.  I was really upset and cursed your very existence after everything came out.”

 

“Thanks, I guess,” Robert replied as Aaron put his refilled drink back onto the bar in front of him.  Aaron stood there for a second before checking on the ice. 

 

“You know, I never thought we had to be over.  I know we had something special.” Rebecca cooed as she reached over to grab Roberts hand.  Her touch felt cold against his skin making him pull away as quickly as he could.

 

“Could you not do that please,” Robert told her scooting his stool away from her.

 

“Robert.  I know you beat yourself up over using me, but we can start over.  Maybe that is why we both ended up in the same village at the same time!” Rebecca told him with a smile, her voice low. Aaron watched this and felt himself getting annoyed by the scene in front of him. 

 

“Sorry. I have a boyfriend.” Robert suddenly said taking a large gulp of his drink slamming it back down on the bar. 

 

“Boyfriend? I know for a fact you aren’t gay.” Rebecca said pulling away confused.

 

“I’m not gay. I’m bisexual.” Robert said looking over at her.

 

“Not that again! I told you, that’s not a thing.  Its when you are confused and just have to pick a side.” Rebecca said rolling her eyes at him.

 

“No. That’s not what it means at all. I am attracted to both men and women. It's not about confusion. It's clarity for me.” Robert said keeping his anger in check. 

 

Rebecca laughed in his face. “I’m sorry. I’ve lived here for awhile now, and there is no man here that would be attracted to you.”

 

“Hey! I have to go to the back to grab more beer, and it might take me awhile.” Aaron suddenly said breaking into the conversation.  At some point, he came from around the bar and was now standing behind Robert. He turned to give him a confused look.

 

“Ok?” Robert offered wondering what Aaron was doing.

 

“Right, so, if I don’t get to do this later. I’ll just do it now.”

 

Robert went to open his mouth when Aaron dove in.  His lips clashing with Robert as he kissed him.  Robert felt his hands move up to Aarons' face as he cradled his cheeks and he held him close.  The kiss felt blistering against his lips as Aaron moved his mouth against his. Robert's eyes fluttered shut as he let what was happening wash over him.  A warmth he had only felt in his hand was now traveling all over his body. He could feel Aarons' hands grip his elbows as he deepened the kiss.  Robert let out a small moan as Aaron pulled away from him.  Robert slowly opened his eyes to find Aaron looking just has thrown as he was. They both stared at each other for a minute before Charity coughed from behind the bar.  They both broke their eye contact and started looking around.  Chas was too busy talking to someone to notice. Rebecca had walked off and was now sitting with Lachlan and a boy who gave Robert a thumbs up and a big smile.  He assumed that was Gerry.

 

“That’s Gerry giving us a thumbs up,” Aaron said his voice hoarse. Robert’s attention snapped back to Aaron who was using his sleeve to wipe his mouth.  Robert couldn’t help but smirk at the action.  “When he goes to the bathroom one of us could corner him and ask him some questions,” Aaron told him as he looked at Robert’s lips. Robert licked them slowly.

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Robert told him turning back to his beer.  Aaron nodded and scurried behind the bar and to the back.  Robert took a sip of his beer as Charity gave him a look.

 

“Don’t tell Chas,” Robert told her.  Before Charity could say something back, a loud squeal filled the steadily filling pub.  Robert and Charity looked over at Rebecca running towards the door and giving a big hug to the person who just came in.

 

“Don’t tell Alex either,” Robert said turning back to Charity.  She gave him a smile and wandered off to take an order.  Robert turned and watched Alex smile at Rebecca as they chatted.  Robert was surprised to see him but quickly turned back to face the bar as the two of them walked by. He concentrated on his beer when he felt someone standing in front of him.  He looked up and saw Aaron pointing to the bathroom.

 

“Gerry walked in when I was in there. He is meeting us at your office tomorrow at noon.” Aaron told him, slightly out of breath.

 

“Alex is here,” Robert said to him motioning behind him.  Aaron looked over saw he was sitting down at Rebecca and Lachlan table.

 

“They know each other?” Aaron asked, confused.

 

“I guess so,” Robert said his eyes going automatically to Aarons' lips. “Do you think she is caught up in his business too?” Robert said to Aarons' lips.

 

“Hey. My eyes are up here.” Aaron said with a wink as he went to clear some of the dirty glasses on the end of the bar.  Robert smiled at him as he moved his fingers to his lips, his lips still burning from the memory of Aaron’s lips on his. 

 

***

 

“What are you doing here?” Rebecca asked Alex as they settled into their seats. 

 

“My boyfriend is working here tonight.  Aaron is behind the bar, so I was hoping to get his attention soon.” Alex told her giving Lachlan a wave of hello.

 

“Aaron? Bearded man? Short? Has an attitude?” Rebecca asked turning towards Alex, her face concerned.

 

“Yeah. Why? Already meet him?” Alex asked his smile fading a bit.

 

“I have so much to tell you.”

 


	11. A Blackness Then The Light of a Million Stars As You Slip Into My Car

The smell of the donuts he was caring is what grabbed Robert’s attention first.  It’s heavenly smell entering his office as he heard his stomach rumble in response.  Robert looked up to find Aaron, dressed in his recognizable pom pom stocking hat, and what looked like running clothes.  He was holding a box of donuts and two coffees. He placed the donuts on Roberts desk as he handed him one of the drinks.

 

“Coffee,” Aaron told him sitting down in the chair across from his desk.  Aaron reached forward and picked up a donut, taking a huge bite as he leaned back into the chair putting his feet up on Robert’s desk.

 

“Comfortable?” Robert asked moving files away from Aaron’s running shoes. Aaron shrugged as he finished off his donut by popping the remaining pieces into his mouth. Robert dropped the files on the other side of the desk before reaching for his own donut. “What’s with the donuts?”

 

“Gerry likes donuts,” Aaron told him, his voice muffled by the remaining donut in his mouth.  He took a sip of his coffee to clear his throat. 

 

“How would you know that?” Robert questioned taking a bite of the warm donut.  He couldn’t help but close his eyes in appreciation.  He had overslept and rushed into his office.  He was considering having Victoria run out for food, but Aaron bringing donuts worked too.

 

“Gerry has a Facebook page and made friends with Sam,” Aaron told him. “Should I leave you two alone or…” Aaron asked mockingly. Robert’s eye popped up to see Aaron smirking at him.

 

“We have nothing to hide,” Robert said dramatically before popping the rest of the donut in his mouth. “Sam knows Gerry? You Dingles get around.”

 

“I know Gerry!” Victoria yelled from her desk right outside the office. 

 

“Wow. You Sugdens get around.” Aaron deadpanned as Victoria entered the office. Robert smirked before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“How do you know Gerry?” Robert asked Victoria.

 

“He hit on me in the pub a few times.  Told me I was younger than he likes but I’ll do.”

 

“Excuse me?” Robert said sitting forward to place his coffee back onto his desk.  Victoria shrugged before grabbing a donut out of the box.

 

“He likes to hit on older ladies.  He even hit on Chas.” Victoria said looking at Aaron.  He choked on his coffee.

 

“My mum?” Aaron asked.

 

“Hello?” A voice boomed as Gerry walked through the front door.  He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a jean jacket.  His boots were muddy and left behind an impression on the hardwood floor as he walked in.  He had a goofy grin on his face as he entered Robert’s office.  “Are you the private dick?”

 

Aaron hid his smile behind his coffee as Robert gave Gerry a look.

 

“I’m Private Detective Robert Sugden.  This is my assistant Aaron Dingle, and you already know Victoria.” Robert said as Gerry eyed up Victoria.

 

“I remember you. How you doing?” Gerry said trying on his best Joey Tribiani impression.  Victoria grimaced as she turned to walk away. Aaron let his legs fall from their resting place on the desk and stood up, offering Gerry his seat.  Gerry grabbed a donut before sitting down, stuffing the whole thing into his mouth.  Aaron gave Robert a look as he walked behind the desk and leaned against the wall behind Robert’s chair. Robert looked behind him to find Aaron with his arms crossed, studying Gerry as he grabbed another donut. Robert turned back around, enjoying the feeling of someone standing behind him.

 

“Thanks for coming in Gerry.  I…we just wanted to know what makes you open to talking to us today?”  Robert asked pulling out his notebook. 

 

Gerry grabbed another donut.  He looked down for a moment before popping the donut into his mouth. “Lachlan is a mate.” 

 

“Right.” Robert heard Aaron say, his voice sounding inpatient.

 

Gerry swallowed the donut before leaning back in his chair. “He is a mate, but he has been acting… Barmy.”

 

“Crazy? How?” Robert asked his pen poised ready to write down what Gerry had to say.

 

“I saw you two snogging. What’s going on with you two? Getting stuck in?” Gerry suddenly said giving the two a grin.  Robert felt his pen drop from his hand as he felt his face heat up at the question.  He wanted to turn around to see Aaron but couldn’t make himself turn around.  Robert coughed and picked his pen back up.

 

“Jealous?” Robert commented back at Gerry who winked back.

 

“What has Lachlan been doing?” Aaron said his voice cracking a bit.  Robert turned slightly to see Aaron’s taking a long sip of coffee, his face as flushed as his. Robert felt himself smile as he turned back around.

 

“He has been taking phone calls at all times of the night. Sneaking out.  Having me cover for him in the mornings if he doesn’t make it back in time.  His mum would lose it if she knew he wasn’t in his bed in the morning.” Gerry told them. 

 

“How is that crazy?  He is a teenager. I did worse at that age.” Robert told Gerry.  He could hear a huff of a laugh behind him.

 

“I bet you did,” Aaron muttered.  Robert smiled but stayed facing Gerry.

 

“What’s going on between you two?” Gerry asked a smarmy grin on his face.

 

“Tell me what makes you think Lachlan is doing anything…weird,” Robert asked again.

 

“When he is on the calls…he whispers.  He hides while taking the call, even in front of me. He is smiling a lot. He is wearing more hoodies and jeans.  He wasn’t the type to dress like that before.  He dressed like…”

 

“His grandfather.” Robert finished writing down what Gerry was telling them.  Gerry nodded in agreement. 

 

“How did you two meet?” Aaron asked.  Robert looked up at Gerry who looked at him, an understanding between two people who knew this family.

 

“That case I was working on. The one I told you about yesterday? It had consequences. Lachlan got upset and shot Lawrence, his grandfather. Obviously, he lived but, Lachlan went to jail.”

 

“You met Lachlan in jail?” Aaron asked, his voice softening. Gerry nodded.

 

“I’m worried about him.  I was his mate in jail, and I’m worried he is getting into trouble again.” Gerry told them, his voice more somber than before.

 

“Honor among thieves?” Aaron muttered his voice low enough for only Robert to hear.

 

“I overheard him talking before we went to the pub last night.  He was meeting someone down at the church, the one with the fit guy in the window? Wearing a toga?”

 

“That would be Ashley. He passed away.” Aaron told him.

 

“Did he wear a lot of togas to church?” Gerry asked innocently earning him a snort of laughter from Robert.  He could feel Aaron kick at his chair to shut him up.

 

“He is meeting someone tonight at the church,” Robert repeated writing it down in his notebook.

 

“I think I heard midnight.  I’m not sure though.” Gerry told them looking over the donut box with interest. “What are you writing there?”

 

Robert finished writing the time before slamming his notebook closed. “Just writing down your words.”

 

Gerry sat back, grabbing another donut. “Cool. Anything else?”

 

Robert turned to look at Aaron who nodded at him. “Did Lachlan make any other friends in prison?  The friends into dealing?”

 

“No,” Gerry said pushing the donut into his mouth.

 

“You are that sure?” Aaron asked.

 

“That wasn’t him,” Gerry confirmed getting up out of the chair. “Do you need any more?  I have dogs to walk.”

 

Robert turned back to Aaron who had uncrossed his arms. “No. We are good.” Robert told him putting down his pen.

 

“Ok. I better go.” Gerry told them walking towards the door of the office.  He stopped and turned towards the two of them. “Let me know if its something bad?” Gerry asked giving them a wide-eyed look. 

 

“We will,” Aaron told him.  Robert turned to give him a look.  Gerry nodded and walked out the door.

 

“See you later baby,” Gerry said to Victoria as he passed her.

 

“I’m not your baby.” Victoria deadpanned earning a laugh from Gerry.  Robert waited for the door to slam shut before speaking. 

 

“We can’t tell him anything. Especially if it turns out Lachlan is involved with Alex.” Robert told Aaron fully turned towards him.

 

“He’s worried about his mate. I get it.” Aaron explained looking down at Robert in his chair.  Robert sighed and crossed his arms.

 

“Are you up for a midnight stakeout?”

 

“Is it like the movies?”

 

“No. It's not that much fun.  I will have food though.” Robert told him.

 

“Food? I’m in. Time?” Aaron asked.

 

“We should get into position around eleven.”

 

“We can use my car,” Aaron told him pushing off the wall and walking back around towards the donuts.

 

“What’s wrong with mine?” Robert asked turning in his chair to follow Aaron. 

 

“I would like my car at least one night!” Victoria yelled interrupting the conversation.  Aaron pointed at the door with a smirk.

 

Robert rolled his eyes at him. “Fine.”

 

“I better head out.  See you later.” Aaron said picking up the donut box causing Robert to groan and point. “What?”

 

“Leave the donuts.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It's lunch.”

 

Aaron scrunched his nose before dropping it dead center of Robert’s desk. “Going to bring more tonight?”

 

“Only if you wear that pom pom hat you are so fond of.” Robert teased leaning forward to pick up another donut.

 

“This is my morning hat,” Aaron said his voice light. 

 

“I guess there won’t be donuts then.” Robert teased, his mouth full.

 

Aaron huffed and rolled his eyes. “See you later.”

 

“Can’t wait to see your night hat!” Robert yelled as he watched Aaron leave. His eyes traveling down from Aaron’s broad shoulders to his narrow waist right down to his little…

 

“What are you doing?” Victoria asked breaking into Roberts thoughts. He grabbed a donut and showed her.

 

“Eating. You want one?” Robert asked her hearing Aaron close the door behind him. Victoria smiled at him as she walked over to take the donut from him. Sitting down in the chair across from them the two siblings ate their donuts in silence.

 

Victoria watched Robert closely as he spun around in his chair enjoying his meal of sugar.  “Can I come tonight?”

 

“No.”

 

***

 

Robert hadn’t lied.  When Aaron pulled up to the Mill Robert walked out with two bags of snacks ranging from the sugar bombs to the spicy starches. Also, in tow, was his camera and his black trench coat that reminded Aaron of the old detectives from those movies he remembered Cain watching when he was a kid.  Robert jumped in with his bags and threw them in the back. Resting his camera in his lap. He looked over at Aaron and bit back a smile.  He wasn’t wrong.  He was dressed in a black hoodie with black jeans and a black wool hat with no pom-poms but plain.  It was stretched out and slightly fuzzy like he has worn it for a very long time. 

 

“Your night hat, I presume?” Robert asked biting his lip hard trying not to laugh. Aaron looked over at him with a smirk.

 

“Your Dick Tracy jacket, I presume?” Aaron shot back pointing at his black trench coat, his eyes traveling from head to toe of Robert.

 

“I would wear my tan trench coat, but someone stained it,” Robert said back as Aaron started to drive towards the church.  He huffed out a laugh as the car traveled slowly through the village.  It was a dark, foggy night that made the atmosphere around them feel like an old movie.  The roads were slick with rain that had fallen late afternoon leaving a chill in the air.  Aaron was highly aware that the village had quieted down leaving the two of them the only ones awake and moving around.

 

“That guy sounds like an idiot,” Aaron told him giving him a look. Robert gave him a pointed look before the two of them shared a small laugh.  As they neared the church, Robert directed Aaron to park behind a car that was slightly far from the church and hidden, but they both could still see what was going on.  Aaron put the car in park and turned off the engine.

 

“Alright. Now what?” Aaron asked.

 

Robert reached back for one of the bags and pulled out some potato chips. “We wait. Want one?” Robert told him offering Aaron some food.  He shook his head no and relaxed in his seat letting his foot off the brake pedal. “You got a nice night for a stakeout.  It reminds me of those old forties hard-boiled detective movies.” Robert said chomping down on a chip. 

 

“Your first stakeout wasn’t this glamorous looking?” Aaron asked looking at Robert.  He shrugged.

 

“It was in a coffee shop.  I had to sit in those uncomfortable seats in the window. I had to order a coffee an hour.  By the end of the night, I was so excited to see who I was waiting for I almost did a jig in the window.” Robert told him with a small smile on his face as he remembered that time in his life. 

 

“What was the case?”

 

“Wife contracted us to follow her husband. To see if he was cheating.  He was by the way.” Robert told him offering him a chip.  Aaron looked at it for a moment before taking it out of Robert’s hand. “They all can’t be proving innocence or murders.  Most of the time it was just people stealing money and cheating on their significant others.”

 

“How did you even get into this? Being a detective? It's not every day some bloke from Emmerdale gets out and does something this….” Aaron trailed trying to come up with the right word. 

 

“Weird?” Robert offered.

 

“Different. It seems that everyone has a familiar path, but you got out. Followed your own path. Your own rules.” Aaron told Robert his voice falling into reverence.  

 

“It wasn’t my idea,” Robert muttered looking down into the chip bag, pretending to be interested in which chip to eat next. Aaron watched him as Robert’s eyes dulled a bit as he stared into the bag.  Aaron felt his breath catch in his throat.  He cleared it and looked out around him.

 

“So, what is the point of coming out here so early?” Aaron asked changing the subject.  Robert looked back up suddenly.

 

“Gerry wasn’t sure if it was midnight. Better to show up early. Figure out our location. Look around. See all the possible places they could meet. That is why I had you park out here.  This is a slightly darker area that someone would meet someone in.” Robert explained falling into business mode.  Aaron admired how quickly he could shift.

 

“Isn’t a church kind of weird for a drug exchange or whatever?” Aaron asked reaching over and taking a chip from the bag in Robert’s lap.

 

“It's late. No one will be watching. It's quiet. No cameras.” Robert said taking a beat. “Are we playing twenty questions and I don’t know it?” Robert asked with amusement.  Aaron looked over at Robert as he felt his face burn at the implication, not the question.  He quickly looked away when Robert turned to look at him.

 

The two of them stayed quiet, the only noise was the wind blowing through the trees and the crunching of the chips in Robert’s mouth.  Aaron could hear Robert rolling up the chip bag and placing it back in.  He pulled out Twizzlers.  Opening the bag, he pulled off one strand offering it to Aaron.  Aaron looked over and took it from him, chewing at the one end.  Robert followed suit a few seconds later. 

 

“What made you stick to your Emmerdale path?” Robert asked quietly.  Aaron looked over at him as he pulled the twizzler strand out of his mouth. He considered the question for a moment.

 

“That path…saved me.  Being able to find my way in a new place helped me. Being with a family that cared, helped.” Aaron told him honestly.

 

“You weren’t born here?” Robert asked his voice slightly muffled by his twizzler still in his mouth.

 

“No.  I was born to young parents and didn’t really know my mum till I was a teenager.  I’m sure you wouldn’t believe this, but I was a wild child.” Aaron told Robert a hint of irony in his voice.

 

“Wild adult too,” Robert commented getting a huff of amusement in response. 

 

“I was restless and scared.  Scared of who I was and what others would think.  Without Adam or my family, I don’t know if I would be here today.” Aaron admitted looking out the window next to him.  His eyes focusing on a tree whose branches were shaking in the wind. Robert bit his tongue but knew what Aaron was talking about.  Aarons file that was printed out and sitting near his foot earlier that day gave him a general picture of Aaron’s life as a teenager and beyond.  The only part he didn’t have was his childhood.  That was something he wasn’t going to touch unless Aaron let him.

 

“Aren’t we all at that age?” Robert told him.

 

“You really were as a teenager. The whole town remembers your ride through puberty.” Aaron commented looking back over.  Robert laid his head back against the headrest as he felt himself be taken back to that time. 

 

“It was never easy. Losing two mothers and a father who couldn’t stand the sight of you. Died hating you.” Robert told him. His voice quiet but thick with emotion. 

 

“Jack Sugden? I remember him. He never seemed to type to hate. Anger yes but hate.”

 

“You didn’t know him like me,” Robert said looking over at Aaron. They both stared at each other a comfortable silence surrounding them inside the car like the fog that just won’t go away outside.

 

Robert broke the gaze and pulled off another strand. “When my dad kicked me out of the village, I left with only the clothes on my back, some cash and a car.  I drove. I cried. I tried to figure out what to do next with my life.  I had no family. No real future.  I was a mess.”

 

“Jack kicked you out?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yup.  After everything that happened with Andy, Debbie and…” Robert paused looking back down, his free hand rubbing gently at the camera in his lap. 

 

“I know a version of the story,” Aaron said gently to Robert. “My gut tells me there is more to it.  More than what I’ve heard from my mum or Cain or even Moira.”

 

“Moira knows it too? She still hired me. Brave.” Robert said sarcastically.  Aaron noted the lack of bite in his voice.

 

“Andy told her the story once.  It didn’t match what I’ve heard about you.” Aaron admitted hoping to get a reaction.  Robert looked up confusion in his eyes. “I don’t think Andy blames you. Not anymore. Not if what he said is true.”

 

“Andy ran,” Robert said.

 

“He might have to work out some feelings. I’ve been there before.  When I took the blame for Adam, it was part covering for my friend and part wanting to take a breather from the Emmerdale life.  I even ran off with a guy.” Aaron told him finally getting a smirk from Robert.

 

“You Dingles are such rebels,” Robert commented with a wink. Aaron smirked back.

 

“That’s why I wouldn’t believe what others might think about you as fact.  Andy will come back.  You two will talk. It will be ok.  I believe his story more than the one I’ve heard from my mum.”

 

“You do?” Robert asked his smirk falling again.

 

“Based off the way Debbie acts when the story is told. Yeah.” Aaron told him.  Robert looked back down.  He took a deep breath to steady himself, the words Aaron said ringing in his ears.  Aaron bit his lip and reached out gingerly letting his hand wrap around Roberts.  Robert looked down and watched Aaron weave his fingers with his holding on tight.  Robert stared at their connected hands for a moment before looking up at Aaron.  Their eyes connected, a clash of blue and green.  Their eyes, like their hands, created a warmth that both couldn’t ignore. “So, what did you do?”

 

“What do you mean?” Robert asked, his voice slightly breathless.  Aaron smiled.

 

“All you had was the clothes on your back, some money and a car,” Aaron repeated from the story Robert had started before the conversation changed. Robert smiled back.

 

“Well, I stopped in this village, I don’t even remember the name of that place.  I found a café that had some food. I found a leftover paper and started looking for work.  Call after call I was rejected. I ended up sleeping in my car a few nights to save money.  After my fourth day sitting on the payphone trying and trying…”

 

“Payphone? How old are you?” Aaron joked.  Robert shook his head and squeezed Aarons, hand.

 

“Anyway, I called about an assistant position for a private detective. He took a chance on me. Trained me. Helped me get my license. I ended up outgrowing him. Going out on my own. Working in London mostly.  Still, if that guy didn’t take a chance on me, I don’t know where I’d be right now.” Robert told him.

 

“It worked out. Being sent away. I know leaving for a while helped me too.” Aaron told him.

 

“We both were at extremes.  I was cast out after the worst night of my life.  You took the blame to get away from memories of Jackso…” Robert stopped short.  He closed his eyes in embarrassment. He waited for Aaron to take his hand away. Get angry that he knew about that.  Something he was aware he shouldn’t have brought up. Robert waited for Aaron’s warmth to leave him again when he heard Aaron clear his throat.

 

“Did Vic tell you about Jackson?” Aaron asked. Robert opened his eyes. Victoria had told him not to bring it up, but Robert already knew.  Those files on Aaron weren’t just from the police though Jackson showed up there too.

 

“Yes, and it is in your file I have on you,” Robert said deciding to be truthful.  Aaron nodded his head in acknowledgment.

 

“You had the worst night of your life. I had the worst year.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Robert told him his voice low.

 

Aaron shook his head. “I met Jackson at a weird time in my life.  Getting into trouble. Beating people up. Letting my emotions run wild. Afraid of who I was.  Jackson was someone that helped me find my way in those early days. Along with my family, I started to feel normal. Being gay wasn’t a bad thing. I wasn’t completely comfortable, but I was getting there.  Then Jackson told me he loved me. I couldn’t say it back. He ran off. Got into an accident and it left him a quadriplegic.”

 

Robert squeezed Aarons head when he took a steadying breath.

 

“I tried to show him that life wasn’t over. Be strong for him, but he was depressed. He was angry. He hated life. So, he left it behind. Left me.  Taking the blame for Adam was my way out after he died.  It was messy but so am I.” Aaron told Robert leaning his head back into the headrest and turning to look at Robert.  Robert followed suit.  

 

“Messy. Part of my dad kicking me out of the village wasn’t just for everything that happened that night.  He never said it, but he didn’t want a son that was different.” Robert told him.

 

“Bisexual,” Aaron said out loud.

 

Robert sighed. “He caught me when I was a teenager. Before any of the drama happened with Katie.” Robert took a moment after saying her name surprised at himself.  He hasn’t said her name out loud since the day he left. The day of her funeral. “He had a farmhand that I would work with. We got close, and one day he kissed me. My dad walked in and caught us.  Sacked him.  Never looked me fully in the eye again.  Took me a long time. A long and messy time figuring out that being bisexual wasn’t wrong.”

 

Aaron bit his lip before speaking again. “You are a lot braver than you think. Did you know that?” Aaron practically whispered moving a little closer.

 

“No.  You are the brave one.” Robert whispered back moving closer.  Their hands still joined as they leaned in closer and closer.  Robert could feel Aaron’s sweet breath on his cheek before he saw Aaron’s eyes flutter shut. Robert watched him for a moment wondering to himself what it is about Aaron that pulls him in every time. Robert sighed before slowly pulling away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…I feel like I keep…I’m just….” Robert stuttered looking down at his lap again. 

 

Robert went to open his mouth to explain again when he felt his hand violently pulled.  Robert’s head snapped up just in time to see Aaron pulling him across the center aisle of the car.  Before Robert could protest Aaron’s, warm lips were on his.  Without thinking his lips reacted taking him with each punishing blow.  He didn’t know how it happened, but he was soon straddling Aaron’s lap.  Aaron gently bit Robert’s bottom lip and gently pulled letting go just to kiss it better.  Robert moaned at the action pulling himself in closer to Aaron’s body wanting to feel all of him against his body. Robert smirked as he heard Aaron react to his movement. Deepening the kiss, he felt Aaron let go of his hand and wrap his arms around his waist. Robert grabbed onto his cheeks letting his fingers splay across his cheeks. The roughness of his beard against his fingers and mouth gave him a thrill.  As his mind thought of all the ways, he could feel that roughness on his body, he could feel Aaron’s tongue, wicked sharp tongue, gently push against Robert’s closed lips, asking for permission.  Robert opened his mouth and felt Aaron’s tongue gently caress his own, tangling together, much like their bodies were.  They both sighed at the same time making them laugh at each other.  Robert pulled away and opened his eyes.  Aaron’s blue eyes were bright.  Looking into them made Robert feel alive. Aaron pulled him even closer by the waist. His burning lips back onto his.  Robert could hear Aaron’s muffled moan when…

 

**HONK!**

 

Aaron and Robert pulled apart instantly both ducking in the seat.  The air around them stilled.  Aaron and Roberts heavy breathing the only noise they can hear.

 

“Quick. Aaron. Look over my shoulder. Is there anyone there? Did anyone hear that?” Robert whispered nudging Aaron a little with his knee.  Aaron slowly raised his head and looked out the front window.  With a sigh, he looked down at Robert.

 

“I don’t see anyone. I think we are ok.” Aaron told him.  Robert stayed still for a moment as clarity came back and he pulled himself up and back over to his side of the car.  Robert readjusted himself and pulled his coat tightly around him.  His camera on the floor along with the ignored twizzler bag.  Robert caught his breath and looked over at Aaron.

 

“What just happened?” Robert finally asked breaking the stalemate in the car. Aaron looked over at him still breathing heavily.

 

“Your bubble butt decided to play the horn. That is what happened!”

 

“Stare at my ass a lot Dingle?” Robert snarked back licking his lips.  He could still taste him from seconds before. Aaron bit his lip before looking out the front window. His hand flew across and grabbed Robert by the shoulder.

 

“Someone is there. Outside the church.” Aaron whispered.  Robert gave his lips one last lick before bending down and getting his camera off the floor.  He raised it and hit the zoom to see better. A lone figure stood by the church door.  The slender person had a jacket with a hood that covered their face.  Black jeans and boots that helped the person blend into the night. They both waited with baited breath when they saw Lachlan making his way towards this person.  The figure noticed and walked out into the dim light to meet him.  They pulled down their hood and grabbed Lachlan by the lapels of his jacket giving him a big kiss. Robert took a picture only to stop at loud gasp.

 

“What’s wrong?” Robert asked taking a few more pictures of Lachlan with this person.

 

“I know who that is,” Aaron said, his voice dangerously low. 

 

“Who is it then?” Robert asked as he saw Lachlan part with a big smile on his face.

 

Aaron took a moment before answering. “Belle Dingle.”

 


	12. I Am Your Family Tree I Know Your A to Z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! Happy Passover! Enjoy! :-)

Aaron paced the floor of Robert’s office silently.  Robert watched him from his chair, his legs up on the desk his notebook open and in his lap.  He looked through his notes stopping to watch Aaron burn a hole in the floor. Robert raised an eyebrow as he saw Aaron’s mouth moving with no words coming out.

 

“Are you winning?” Robert asked.

 

Aaron stopped dead in his tracks. “What?”

 

“Are you winning?” Robert asked enunciating his words to a stunned Aaron.

 

“What are you on about?”

 

“You are obviously having a fight with someone. I was just wondering if you are winning.” Robert told him as Aaron started to pace again.

 

“I can’t believe Lisa and Zak are ok with this!” Aaron said.

 

“Did you explain who Lachlan was?” Robert asked again hoping to get a more coherent answer on the matter.

 

“Yes! They were only angry that Belle was hiding him from them! Not the shooting of his grandfather or living at Home Farm.” Aaron told Robert who looked at him confused.

 

“What does living at Home Farm have to do with anything?”

 

“You’ve lived here your whole life. You know about Home Farm.” Aaron told him his voice getting low like he was telling Robert a secret.

 

 He stared at him before a flash of realization crossed his face. He looked back down at his notebook. “The Home Farm curse.  I think we can safely take Lachlan and The Whites connection off the suspect list.”

 

Aaron stopped pacing and walked towards the chair in front of Roberts desk and sat down.  “Rebecca knows Alex.”

 

“Rebecca knows everyone. She can’t keep herself out of everyone’s business.” Robert commented turning a page, his eyes moving over his notes. “When I met her, she knew all the doormen in London.”

 

Aaron nodded leaning back in his chair. “So, Ross and Pete.  If I remember your notes.”

 

“I can take Adam off for good if he tells us what was going on back then. Other than what you told me.” Robert told him letting his feet fall to the floor with a loud thud.

 

 Aaron looked right at him, biting his lip. “Maybe we can get Moira to turn him around.”

 

“Speaking of Moira…” Robert said as Aaron sat up.

 

“What do we tell her when she comes in?” Aaron said, completing Robert’s sentence.

 

“We tell her what we know.  We are focusing on Ross and Pete.  The Whites are off the list for now.” Robert told him his thumb grazing over a piece of writing in the middle of his book. “Do you think Moira would be willing to talk about Emma?”

 

“Emma Barton?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yeah. Emma Barton.  What do you know about Emma Barton?” Robert asked his eyes flicking up to Aaron’s.

 

“Not much.  She is nice. Chipper. Always in church. I guess that means she is religious.” Aaron told him. 

 

“I guess. Pete was acting so weird during her interview I didn’t really get a chance to get a feel for her.  She is Finn’s mother. I didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. Losing a kid can’t be easy.” Robert told Aaron as he looked back down at his interview notes.

 

“Why are you focused on her, other than the obvious?” Aaron asked.

 

“Ross did make a comment that Adam was jealous of the family. Misquoted the ‘eye for an eye.’ Hannah for Finn.” Robert told him.

 

“I noticed that was in your notes. It’s a stupid idea.  Hannah was sick. She had an addiction that got the better of her.  Adam doesn’t think that way, not anymore.” Aaron said, getting defensive.

 

 “Don’t get defensive. I’m just working through something here.” Robert told him looking up.  Aaron cocked an eyebrow at Robert. “Emma spent more time talking about what made the police arrest Adam than who it could be.”

 

“That is weird.” Aaron supplied crossing his arms.

 

Robert turned a page. “Ross is working for Alex. Stealing bags of Marijuana. Pete is upset and visited Adam, but that is it for him.  Emma doesn’t think Adam did it but wanted to make sure I knew what the police found on Adam.”

 

“One could argue that its all types of grief.  No one grieves the same.” Aaron offered.  Robert nodded in agreement.

 

“Could be.”

 

“What did Moira say about Pete, Ross, and Emma?” Aaron asked. 

 

“They fell back into her life.  Starting with Ross. Pete. Finn with Emma in tow.”  Robert told him.

 

“There is a history there?”

 

“Adam never said anything?”

 

“No.  It was just family to Adam.  Someone from his father’s side. We all have that part of the family.” Aaron told him fidgeting in his seat a bit.  

 

“I thought there were at least one hundred Dingles per country.” Robert joked earning himself a glare from Aaron.

 

“Haha. I bet there are a few Sugdens out there that you aren’t close to.”

 

“Knowing my father? I bet I have a few brothers and sisters out there.” Robert muttered flipping back to the beginning of his notebook.

 

“I don’t know that Jack Sugden but based on what you said last night, then, I hope you have more room in the family tree,” Aaron said, his face growing serious.

 

Robert looked at the words on the page, but his mind started to wander to the night before.  His mind going to how he felt in Aaron’s car. The warmth. His breathing.  The blistering heat of his lips on his.

 

“Robert. Robert. Oh god. Robert.” Aaron's voice moaned in his head. “Robert? HEY!”

 

Robert’s attention snapped back to his office. The drafty windows letting in the cold.  The furniture that creaked as they moved. Aaron, sitting far away, a concerned look on his face.

 

“You ok?” Aaron asked. “You looked like you left the room there for a minute.”

 

“Sorry,” Robert said quietly closing his notebook and throwing it onto the desk.  The two of them sat there in silence.  Aaron biting his lip and Robert fiddling his thumbs.  Every so often the two of them catching each other’s gaze. Holding it for a few seconds before turning their eyes somewhere else. 

 

“Did you two die in there?” Victoria yelled from her desk breaking the silence in the room.

 

Robert rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

 

“I get all your money then,” Victoria yelled back.

 

“Jokes on you. I don’t have any money.”

 

Aaron smirked as he heard Victoria scoff at the notion. “Yeah, right. That is why you aren’t charging Moira.”

 

Aaron looked surprised. “You aren’t charging Moira for your work?”

 

“I haven’t figured out the final bill yet,” Robert said carefully giving Aaron a look. 

 

Aaron bit his lip again, trying to hide a smile. “That’s nice of you.”

 

“I said I haven’t figured out her bill yet.”

 

“Right,” Aaron said his head tilting a bit, his eyes soft. Robert looked into them and felt himself smiling. “About yesterday.”

 

“If Lisa and Zak are ok with Belle and Lachlan dating you should just let it go,” Robert told him trying to change the subject.

 

“No Robert. That’s not what I’m talking about.” Aaron told him, his voice lowering so Victoria couldn’t hear him bring it up. Robert licked his lips and went to reply when the front door of the office opened.  

 

“Moira! So nice to see you.” Victoria said to her.  Robert stood up and made his way towards the door leaving Aaron sitting in his chair.  He could hear a huff as he walked through to the waiting area.

 

“Moira! Thank you for coming in.” Robert told as he shook her hand.  Gesturing to come into his office, Robert nodded at Victoria who closed the door behind them. 

 

“Aaron! What are you doing here?” Moira asked as Aaron got up out of his chair and offered it to her.

 

“Aaron is working with me.  Anything that is said in here will not be repeated especially by Aaron.”  Robert said walking back to his own chair to sit down.  

 

“Thanks for that Robert,” Aaron said sarcastically making Moira smile.  Aaron leaned over to give her a hug.

 

“Last time I saw the two of you together, Roberts butt was on the ground, and Aaron was growling and hidden in his hoodie,” Moira said sitting down in her chair. 

 

Robert and Aaron exchanged looks.

 

“What can I say. I charmed the guy.” Robert said with a glint in his eye. 

 

“He would be lost without me.” Aaron deadpanned taking his place behind Robert, leaning against the wall.  Robert turned and gave Aaron a wink.  He got a secret thrill out of seeing Aaron’s cheeks grow pink as he turned back around towards Moira who was watching the exchange in amusement.

 

“Does Cain know about this?” Moira asked.

 

Aaron coughed as Robert leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk. “Ready to hear about what we got so far?”

 

“Do you two have any idea who is framing Adam?” Moira asked forgetting about her previous question. 

 

“We think it is either Pete or Ross,” Aaron told her.  She sat back in the chair, her face showing confusion.

 

“What made you two come to that conclusion?”

 

“This is still young, but some of their answers to my questions seem a bit off.  Ross is convinced Adam is jealous of his family, so he is out to ruin them.  Pete is more upset about not being there more for Finn.  Seems jumpy if you mention Adam.  Adam mentioned, in our very brief conversation, that Pete visited him.” Robert told her.  She nodded for a moment.

 

“Pete did visit but from what Adam told me…he kept apologizing. Adam couldn’t figure out what for.” Moira told him. 

 

“Adam didn’t mention that to me. When I saw him.” Aaron told Moira. 

 

“He didn’t say much to me either,” Robert muttered turning to give Aaron a look.

 

“He isn’t talking much to anyone but me,” Moira admitted, her eyes cast downwards at her hands in her lap. 

 

“Moira,” Robert said gently getting her attention.  Moira looked up from her lap. “You told me when we met that you and Emma had a complicated history.”

 

“I know you interviewed Emma,” Moira interjected. “She told me.”

 

“True.  I didn’t push on the past, but I’m going to have to push you.” Robert said trying to sound as calm as possible.  He could feel Aaron bristle a bit at the suggestion.  He held waited until Moira could give him a sign to continue.

 

She looked back down at her hands, spinning her ring around her fingers, taking it off a few times as she made her decision.  Robert waited his hands clasped together, resting on the desk.  He could feel Aaron fidget behind him as he found a comfortable spot on the wall to lean on. 

 

“Moira. If you don’t want to tell us that is ok.” Aaron said breaking the stalemate. 

 

Robert took a deep breath. “Aaron is right though if it could help us with the case, you should tell us. For Adam's sake.”

 

“That’s the thing though.  I’m keeping this quiet for Adam's sake.” Moira said, her voice thick with emotion.  She looked up, her fingers firmly planted on her ring, twisting it anxiously. 

 

“What does your past with Emma have to do with Adam?” Aaron asked. 

 

“Moira. You have to tell us what happened between you and Emma. For Adam's sake.” Robert said making a point to give Moira a reassuring smile. 

 

“It’s going to be a long story,” Moira warned.

 

“We have the time,” Robert answered.

 

Moira took a steadying breath before she began. “Emma and I both married brothers. James and John Barton.  They didn’t have the best relationship, but they were family, so we acted like family.  We both ran a farm together and lived together in the same house.  Things were going well.  Business was good. Our marriages were great. John and James were happy to be brothers.  Then came the kids. Holly, Hannah, Pete, and Ross.  We had the girls. They had the boys.  We were happy.”

 

“You keep saying that.  You were happy. What changed?” Robert asked taking in the story. 

 

“John was restless.  He wanted to strike out on his own.  Move us away to try living life on our own.  Without the support net.  I didn’t agree. I liked the kids having their cousins close by. A family.  Something I didn’t get.  We started fighting a lot.  Me and John.  I would confide in James whenever things got bad.  James and Emma weren’t having a good time either.  Those two were always fighting about something.  Emma wasn’t always in the best place.  She struggled with being a mom and a wife.  Some days she could but others…it was a tough time.”

 

“You had an affair,” Robert said, cutting into the story. Moira nodded to confirm.

 

“We started sleeping together.  I don’t know if it was love, but it felt good at the time.  For both of us.  Then, John and Emma found out.  A badly timed roll in the hay, literally.  They caught us fooling around in the haystacks.  It was a dark time.  John and I separated.  He took Holly and Hannah and decided to start his dream.  Running his own farm.  He found one in Emmerdale.  Emma and James stayed.  Emma wanted to make it work.  She wanted to keep James.  James wasn’t as into it, but he tried.  We all tried to move forward.”

 

“Ok. How does Adam or even Finn come into play here?” Robert asked.

 

“I didn’t want to be there, alone anymore.  Watching Emma and James pretend to play happy families.  I went to Emmerdale to try and make up with John.  We had a long weekend of fighting, but we ultimately got back together.  I decided to stay.  Two months later…”

 

“You found out you were pregnant with Adam?” Robert interjected.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“We were excited and happy to start new and add to our family in our new home and business.  Then James came to see us with Emma.  That was when it hit me.  Hit me hard.”

 

“Oh god.” Aaron’s voice rang out in the room.  “Adam is James son?”

 

Tears started to fall on her face. “James figured it out and confronted me.  I threatened him, and he backed off trying not to upset me. Being pregnant and all. Emma and James left.  Life went on.  Adam was born.  Then we found out that Emma was pregnant with Finn.  Everything fell apart when Emma came to see me. After Finn was born.  She knew or found out about Adam.  Whose child he really was. She went on a rampage and threatened him. Threatened to kill him.  John heard the whole thing.  Got Emma out of there and went to drive her home.”

 

“The car accident,” Aaron said, his voice breathless. 

 

“He must have not been paying attention and almost hit a car and ran into a tree head-on.  Emma survived. John didn’t.  Our families split for good after that. I stayed in Emmerdale with my kids.  James and Emma went off with there’s. I didn’t even know what happened to them until Ross showed up in Emmerdale on my doorstep as an adult.”

 

“He was stealing cars,” Aaron told Robert.  “Cain tried to get him to stop.”

 

“Then joined him,” Moira told them wiping away more tears.  Her mascara smudging under her eyes. “Anyway, Ross showed up.  Told me that James, Pete, Ross, and Finn have been on their own after Emma split.  He wouldn’t go into why, but he hadn’t seen Pete and Finn since he left to make a life for himself.  I found James online and called him to get his son.  Stop him from this path he was on.  So, James showed up.  Then the two of them decided to stay in town.  Pete followed a year later.”

 

“I remember Emma or Ross mentioning that to me.  Maybe it was Adam.  How everyone just found their way to Emmerdale.” Robert said to her. Watching as she gripped her hands tighter.

 

“They were starting to rebuild their lives when Finn showed up with Emma.  No one wanted her there nor would they tell us anything that happened after John died. Even now, I don’t know.  She had to work hard, but she got everyone back on her side.  We even talked and got to a better place.  We agreed to keep the secret of Adam between the three of us.  We thought we could be that happy family again.”

 

“Except James…” Robert said trailing off.

 

“James died in a car accident.” Aaron filled in.

 

“Right.  James died the same way as John.  Right into a tree.  We all were upset.  We got even closer after Holly died.  Emma and I found a good place.  Now, this.  Finn is dead.  Adam is being accused.  It makes no sense.” Moira told them. 

 

“Emma seemed very focused on what the police found,” Robert told her taking the story in. 

 

“Was she?  I don’t know.  Her grief is just talking now.  We have come from such darkness to a better place and now this.” Moira told them her tears coming faster now.  Robert looked around his desk before pulling the first drawer open.  He picked up a box of tissues handing them to Moira.  She nodded a thank you as she cleaned herself up. 

 

“What do you think happened? For her sons to cut Emma out of her life?” Aaron thought out loud.  Moira just shrugged as she wiped the mascara from under her eyes.

 

“I don’t know.  To this day they won’t talk about it.” Moira told them.

 

“Maybe Adam knows,” Robert said.

 

“NO. You can’t tell Adam about any of this.  For all he knows? We moved to Emmerdale and just reconnected with family.  None of the kids know about any of that life before Emmerdale.” Moira told them, her voice sharp. 

 

“We can’t keep this from Adam!  He isn’t Johns.” Aaron said his voice getting louder.  
  


Moira stood up and shushed him. “Not now Aaron! Please. Don’t do this.”

 

Robert stood up too and placed a hand on Aaron’s shoulder.  They both shared a look.  “We will keep it to ourselves,” Robert told her.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For now.  You can’t keep this quiet forever though.  Ross and Pete have a half-brother.  I’d want to know if I had more family out there.” Robert told her.

 

“Right.  That will be my decision. Right now? No one needs to know though.  It will make everything worse.” Moira told them.

 

“I agree. I’m just suggesting. That’s all.” Robert told her trying to defuse the situation.  Moira sighed and let her shoulders sag.

 

“That’s what Emma and I share.  That past. Two dead husbands. Three kids each.  We really didn’t think the bad luck would keep happening.” Moira told them.  Robert sighed.

 

“Thank you for telling us.  This can help out a lot. We won’t say anything.  That decision is up to you.”

 

“Thank you.  I really need to go now.  I promised Cain I would have lunch with him.” Moira told them reaching forward to shake Roberts' hand. “Please Aaron. Don’t tell Adam. I beg of you.”

 

Aaron nodded in agreement as he watched Moira leave.  When the door shut, Robert sat back down.

 

“That really opened up some doors,” Robert told Aaron who looked down at him. 

 

“Adam isn’t Johns! He is more closely related to Ross and Pete and even Finn than he knows. How aren’t you freaking out?!?” Aaron told him.

 

“More common than you think.  I wonder if Ross knows.  Just by the way he treats Adam. Like he is lesser.  The lesser brother.” Robert wondered out loud.  Aaron just stared.

 

“I need to sit down,” Aaron told him walking away, and back to the chair, Moira sat in earlier. Robert watched as he flopped down.  Aaron’s mind was blown, and it showed in every fiber of his body.  Robert itched to walk over and give him a hug but stayed away.  It might not be the time.

 

“We have to figure that Pete or Ross figured out who Adam was.  Maybe Finn knew.” Robert wondered out loud as Aaron sat there, dazed. “Are you ok?”

 

“How am I going to keep this from Adam?  I’m his best friend. I should tell him.” Aaron said to Robert looking at him straight on.

 

“You heard Moira. Not yet. It's not time.” Robert warned him.  Aaron sighed again and leaned forward.

 

“How can I keep this big of a secret? Something that will change his whole world?” Aaron asked his voice soft.  His eyes pleading for help. Robert felt himself melt under Aaron’s gaze.  His desperation. Robert stood up and walked around his desk towards Aaron.  Squatting down to be level with Aaron. 

 

“Sooner or later it's going to come out. Secrets like that don’t stay secret for long. It's not on you to tell Adam his families secrets.  Let Moira handle it when she is ready. It's not your fault. It's not on you.” Robert told him quietly.  He felt himself reach up and cup Aaron’s cheek, letting his fingers brush against his cheekbone.  Aaron closed his eyes and let himself melt into Roberts touch.  “Every family has their secrets.  It's up to them to let them out. Not their friends.” Robert said quietly moving in closer.  Aaron opened his eyes and grabbed onto Roberts' hand on his cheek, keeping it close.

 

“Robert,” Aaron whispered. “We need to talk about last night.”

 

Robert stilled before pulling his hand away and popping back up to stand, stretching out his knee. 

 

“You have to get back to the garage, and I have some files to look through on Emma and her sons.  We can hang out tonight?” Robert told him walking away and back behind his desk.  Aaron watched him closely as he did this.

 

“Alright.  We can talk tonight.” Aaron told him getting out of his chair.  Robert nodded in agreement as he watched Aaron turn and walk away. He pulled in his chair when Aaron stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“Robert?  Don’t stare too long at my file.  Don’t want you to get too excited.” Aaron flirted looking over his shoulder with a smirk.  Robert, taken aback by Aaron’s flirting didn’t say a thing back.  He just watched, slack-jawed, as Aaron walked away and out of his office.

 

*****

 

It was an hour later, and Robert was coming up with leads for them to follow.  Writing down thoughts in his notebook. He was going through all Barton’s files, but his eyes kept going back to Aarons.  His mouse kept floating over to the file only to move away again.  Finally, Robert put down his pen and focused on his computer.  The cursor hovering over Aarons file.  After a few moments of debate, he clicked on it watching as Aaron’s face filled some of his screen.  Along with his record.  His eyes focused on his picture noting it was taken before he had a beard. His eyes were a lot harder then but his body soft.  The teenager Aaron had told him about in the car the night before. His thoughts flashed back to his teenage self. All bravado and fear.  He wondered if teenage Aaron and teenager Robert would have been friends…or more.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang.  He pulled his eyes away to see who the caller was. With a smirk, he answered the phone.

 

“Calling to check up on me? It has only been an hour Aaron.” Robert teased looking at Aaron’s picture on the computer.

 

“Moira just got back with Cain. Adam called her.  He has something to tell us. Tomorrow.” Aaron said in a hushed tone, Ross’s loud voice in the background making fun of someone. 

 

“Wait, are you saying…”

 

“Adam finally wants to talk.”

 


	13. The Past is Gone But Something Might Be Found To Take Its Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few notes. I officially outlined the rest of the story so I now know there will be 28 chapters, give or take. So, we are halfway there. I hope you are enjoying the story and please feel free to theorize in the comments below. I love that! Enjoy! :-)

The visitor's room hadn’t changed since Robert was last there. Just the person with him. Aaron shifted in his seat a bit as they waited for Adam to be brought out.  His leg started to shake just like Victoria’s.  Without thinking, he placed his hand on his knee. Aaron stopped and looked over at Robert.

 

“Victoria did the same thing last time we were here,” Robert told him, keeping his hand on Aarons' knee. 

 

“I don’t like prison. Even the waiting rooms.” Aaron told him, his voice low.  He tried to concentrate on Robert’s warm hand on his knee as he settled himself.  Reminded himself that he wasn’t in prison, but Adam was.

 

“No one likes prison. No wonder why you and Victoria are friends.” Robert told him as he squeezed Aaron’s knee in reassurance.  Aaron watched Robert do this as he slowly looked up to give him a smile. 

 

“Why aren’t you jumpy?” Aaron asked.

 

“I’ve never been to prison. Just visiting rooms.” Robert told him. “Dad usually cleaned up my mistakes and then later, my being a detective fixed a lot of problems too.”

 

“Connections?” Aaron asked with a small glint of appreciation in his eye.

 

“I’m a Sugden. Of course, I have connections.” Robert said with a cockiness Aaron couldn’t help but find sexy. Aaron went to say something back when a guard showed up to open the door for the prisoners. Robert gave Aarons knee one final squeeze before letting go. Aaron could feel the cold settle back on his knee the minute Roberts' hand left. 

 

The doors opened, and the prisoners walked in one by one.  Robert and Aaron watched as Adam came into view.  Robert could feel the energy in the room change. Aaron sat up as his eyes grew worried.  Since Robert had last seen him, Adam looked healthy. Now he had a black eye and bruises on his chin.  Adam made it to the table and sat down.

 

“Hey. Thanks for coming.” Adam told them placing his chained hands on the table with a clang.

 

“What the hell happened?” Aaron asked leaning in further to check out his best friend’s wounds.  Adam shrugged and attempted to wave Aaron away.

 

“It's not that big of a deal. I just got into a fight.”

 

“Did you win?” Robert asked.  Aaron looked over at Robert as Adam looked at him.

 

“You should see the other guy,” Adam told him getting a laugh out of Robert.

 

“Not funny,” Aaron told them.

 

“Aaron doesn’t like me in here. I don’t like me in here.  That’s why I called you guys back.” Adam told them growing serious again.  “I’m sorry about last time.  I didn’t know what to think about you.  My mum is just desperate to get me out of here, I figured she would hire anyone she could find.”

 

“Thanks.” Robert deadpanned giving Aaron a look.

 

“I told you Robert was one of the good ones,” Aaron told Adam making Robert smile.

 

“You talked about me before? What else did you say?”

 

“What happened?” Aaron asked ignoring Robert and concentrating on Adam.  Robert sat back in his chair, a smirk on his face.  He would have to answer the question at some point.

 

“I got a visit from Pete.  It was weird.” Adam told them leaning forward, his voice getting low.

 

“Weird how?” Robert asked turning his attention back to Adam.

 

“He showed up. Stared at me for a bit then just started apologizing. I think he might have been crying earlier.” Adam told them.  Aaron looked confused.

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Eyes were all red and puffy.  Like yours when you cry.” Adam told Aaron.  Robert looked over at Aaron and took a good look at his eyes. He was struck by a feeling he hadn’t felt before. Hope that he would never see Aaron like that.

 

“Is that why you called us in? To tell us about your cousin?” Robert challenged moving his eyes from Aaron back to Adam.

 

“Pete doesn’t cry,” Adam argued.

 

“It might be grief. He did lose his brother.” Robert told him leaning forward in his chair.  Adam sighed.

 

“Its time to tell us more,” Aaron told him.  His voice was low and serious, Aaron’s eyes focused on Adam.  Adam stared back before looking down at his chained hands.

 

“I didn’t want you to get this far into this. Just get some information from Alex for me.”

 

“We are in it now so help us out,” Aaron told him motioning to Robert.  Robert nodded in agreement. 

 

“Finn found something out about his brother.  Something he was uneasy with.  He didn’t know where to turn, so he came to me.” Adam told them.

 

“Yeah, we know that. What did he tell you?” Aaron told him his voice starting to sound impatient.

 

“He found out Ross was working for a drug dealer and helping move marijuana.  Something quick and easy for some extra cash.”

 

“Is that a bad thing? It's not like marijuana is a bad thing. There are more and more places that are decriminalizing it. Look at America.  That one state did it, and there hasn’t been any problem.” Robert argued.

 

“That state isn’t like Ross.  If you knew him, you would know how intense he gets. How far he gets himself into things.  Usually, he needs Pete to get him out.  Finn was afraid Ross would follow this guy off the cliff.”

 

“Alex,” Aaron said tying together the story.

 

“Yeah, Alex.”

 

“How did those two meet anyway? How could he have found out about Alex?” Robert asked.

 

“That I don’t know. We never got that far. We were starting to put together a plan, but then he was dead.”

 

“And you were framed.” Robert filled in for him.

 

Adam looked over at Robert with a surprised look on his face. “You believe I was framed?”

 

“I wouldn’t be here right now if I didn’t believe that,” Robert said.

 

“I thought you were only here for blue eyes,” Adam said referencing Aaron whose cheeks grew pink at the comment.

 

Robert smirked. “He was just a bonus.”

 

“Come on,” Aaron said giving both a pointed look.  Adam let himself smile at Aaron who was growing more uncomfortable with what was being said. “What about Emma?”

 

“What about her?” Adam asked his smile fading.

 

“Do you think Emma could be working with Ross?” Robert asked taking the lead from Aaron.  Adam considered the question for a moment before shaking his head.

 

“No. Emma? God no. She is all god fearing, church going, let's be good to everyone types. She wouldn’t be happy with Ross being involved in a drug ring.” Adam told them.

 

“How well do you know your aunt?” Aaron asked cautiously.

 

Adam took a moment.  “I…don’t know her well. She wasn’t around when I was a kid. She only came back because she followed Finn to Emmerdale.  That is when we all reconnected. Emma wanted us to reconnect. Be a family again.  I figured family is family. Might as well go along with it. Especially after Holly. Being a family again with Emma, Pete, Finn, and Ross were important to my mom, so I went along with it. Emma. She is harmless. It’s like having brothers.”

 

Aaron shared a look with Robert, the secret Moira let them in on passing between them.  Robert raised an eyebrow in warning to Aaron who bit his lip. 

 

“What?” Adam asked concerned.  They broke their glance and looked back at Adam. Aaron shrugged suddenly finding his hands interesting.

 

“Anything else you can tell us? Anything you might have forgotten to tell us?” Robert asked Adam.

 

“That’s all I have.  Finn came to me because he was afraid for his brother.  He didn’t want to go to Pete.  You know, Finn was really into superhero comics, and for a few days, I think he thought he could be his own superhero. It just got him killed.”

 

“We will figure out what happened,” Robert said looking at Adam straight in the eye.  Adam stared back before giving a nod.

 

“We will get you out of here. I promise you that.” Aaron told Adam with a grim smile. Adam smiled at Aaron. 

 

“I know you will.”

 

Robert huffed and rolled his eyes. Adam looked back over at Robert leaning in.  “How is Victoria doing?”

 

Robert sat up at the question. “Excuse me?”

 

Aaron let out a laugh at Robert’s reply.  Adam looked at him as innocently as he could.

 

“Does she ask about me?” Adam asked.

 

“Adam. Come on.” Aaron warned him, his voice light and teasing.  Aaron was smiling at Robert as he struggled to come up with an answer.

 

Before Adam could ask again, the guard yelled out into the crowd.  Adam stood up to get in line giving the two of them one last look. “I’m trusting you two to figure this out. Not for my sake though. For my mum. She has lost enough in her life.”

 

“We got this Adam. Don’t worry.” Aaron told him. Adam smile before being led away and out of the visiting room.  Robert and Aaron watched as he disappeared behind the door.

 

“We made a lot of promises Aaron,” Robert said after the door closed and locked.

 

“Promises we have to keep,” Aaron said back his eyes trained on the door.

 

****

 

“Pete is someone we should be watching closely,” Robert told Aaron as they got out of the car.  Aaron rolled his eyes at the statement.

 

“No kidding. “Aaron deadpanned walking around to get closer to him. 

 

“How much do you know about Pete?” Robert asked leaning against the door of the car.  Aaron stood in front of Robert putting his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

 

“He is quiet. Steady. Works for Moira and has a good relationship with her and Adam.  He isn’t the type to apologize easily though. Crying…no. That doesn’t happen.” Aaron told him.  Robert nodded as he took in the information. 

 

“Tomorrow is Finn’s funeral.  We should go. Go Barton watching.” Robert told him looking off down the road.  He only looked back when he heard Aaron laughing at him. 

 

“What?”

 

“You think you are so smooth.  Like you are Tom Barnaby or something.”

 

“That would make you…Troy?” Robert teased as Aaron moved closer.

 

“No one wants to be Troy. I can be Jones.” Aaron said leaning one hand against the car and near Roberts' shoulder.  He looked over at how close Aarons hand was to his shoulder, an electric shock going down his spine at the thought of Aaron’s hand moving a bit lower.  His mind flashed back to those hands wrapped around his waist in that car on that foggy night.  If he hadn’t moved back to hit the horn god knows how far they would have gone.  The idea of that sent another thrill down his spine.

 

“Robert?” Aaron asked quietly slowly letting his hand fall to touch Roberts' shoulder. The warmth of his hand radiating down his arm.  Robert took a deep breath as he looked at his hand. 

 

“Was it hard to keep Moira’s secret from Adam?” Robert asked as he looked up into Aaron’s blue eyes. They were unsure as he struggled to answer.  Robert felt the urge to reach other and grab his waist, pull him closer.  Mutter phrases that would make him feel better. Anything to stop that unsure look on his face. “Aaron…”

 

“STOP IT!” A female voice screamed out breaking the spell Aaron and Robert were under.  Both turned their heads in surprise. Down the road, two brothers were putting on a show beating the crap out of each other as their mother ran out after them screaming her head off.

 

“Barnaby,” Aaron muttered dropping his hand off Roberts' shoulder, the warmth instantly disappearing.

 

“Jones,”  Robert muttered back as he pushed off the car.  Both started to run towards the two hoping to break up the fight.  It was tough, but Robert managed to grab Pete while Aaron wrestled with Ross. Emma babbled incoherently as Ross and Pete struggled against Aaron and Roberts arms that held them away from each other.  Pete got a good hit, Ross’s face bleeding. 

 

“BREAK THAT DAMN CODE, AND I BREAK YOUR FACE,” Ross screamed as he tried to get out of Aarons grasp. Aaron held on tight giving Robert a look.

 

“LOOKS LIKE I BROKE YOUR FACE.” Pete snarled back. He didn’t pull as hard against Roberts' arms the fight in him not as vicious as Ross’s.

 

“DON’T DO THIS!” Emma screamed as she made soft noises.  Robert looked over and noted that no tears were running down her face as he expected. Just anger. Pete took Roberts moment of distraction and pulled away.  Robert reached for him, but Pete raised his arms in defeat walking away from the scene.  Ross pulled away from Aaron giving him a dirty look.

 

“Stay out of it Dingle,” Ross said.  Robert moved closer not liking the way Ross was looking at Aaron.  Ross frowned at Robert before walking away, following Emma back inside the house.  Robert watched them slam the door shut as Pete got farther and farther away.

 

“Is Finn’s funeral going to be like our own personal WWE match?” Aaron questioned watching Pete get smaller and smaller.

 

“You watch the WWE?” Robert asked, his voice amused. Aarons' cheeks turned pink at Roberts question as he turned away.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Robert laughed earning himself a smack across his chest from Aaron. “So, that was interesting.”

 

“Very.  Pete and Ross.” Aaron said.

 

“Ross and Pete,” Robert repeated.

 

“They seem to be making this a little too easy,” Aaron said as Pete disappeared from their view. 

 

“Sometimes people who are too comfortable screw up. Code?”

 

“You heard that too? The Barton Code?” Aaron suggested.

 

“Is it like the Dingle code?”

 

“Who said my family had a code?”

 

Robert gave Aaron a pointed look. “Everyone knows the Dingle code.”

 

Aaron opened his mouth to argue but close it and nodded in agreement.  “Didn’t know the Barton’s had a code though.”

 

“I think the Barton’s have a code that envies the Dingles,” Robert said giving Aaron a look.

 

“Hey, John Cena. Get in here. You will be late for your shift.” Cain yelled getting Aarons attention. Robert smiled.

 

“Do you watch WWE with Cain?” Robert asked his eyes dancing at all the jokes he could make.

 

“Shut. Up.” Aaron told him with a smirk.  “Talk to you later?”

 

“Yeah. Have fun at work!” Robert told him as he started to walk away.  Aaron rolled his eyes at Robert as he made his way to Cain. 

 

“Goodbye Sugden,” Cain yelled as Aaron walked into the garage. Robert gave a wave and a big smile before turning and heading back to The Mill.

 

***

 

Robert turned to walk down the path to his home, his mind bouncing between what Adam told them, The Barton’s fighting and Aaron’s hand on his shoulder.  He found himself focusing on Aaron letting himself smile at the image of him as he leaned against the car towards him.  Robert knew he had a lot to figure out before he really talked to him about that night in the car. The kiss. What it meant to him. 

 

“You that excited to see me?” a voice said breaking into his thoughts about Aaron. He was so distracted he didn’t notice someone was waiting for him outside his door. He felt his smile falter.

 

“Rebecca?”

 

“I thought you would never come home,” Rebecca said sweetly as Robert got closer.  She was wearing a faux fur jacket and a free-flowing dress that went down to her knees.  A wide-brimmed hate settled on her head blocking her from the sun.  Robert secretly thought she looked like an ABBA reject.

 

“What are you doing here?” Robert asked slowing down.

 

“I came to apologize for the other day.”

 

“What happened the other day?” Robert asked Aaron kissing him in the bar popping into his brain.

 

“I didn’t mean to come on so strong.  That really isn’t my style.” She told him stepping closer to him.

 

“Not in my experience,” Robert told her giving her a tight smile. 

 

“I was different back then.  After Dad went in, we had to change a lot.  Seeing you again brought back some old behavior.”

 

“Sorry to hear that.  Better keep away then.” Robert told her stepping aside to let her go.  They stared at each other for a moment before Robert moved back. 

 

“I know I upset you, but did I upset your boyfriend?” Rebecca asked moving even closer.

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah, Aaron?”

 

“Uh. Oh no. He is just my friend.” Robert told her.

 

“A friend you kiss?”

 

“He just saw how uncomfortable I was and decided to help out,” Robert explained as Rebecca stepped even closer. He took a step back.

 

“Like he was in a bad romance novel? Like the ones you liked to read?” Rebecca told him with a small smile.

 

“I never read romance novels. I am more sci-fi.” Robert told her, his patience growing thin at this conversation. “If there isn’t anything else you need to tell me I better get back to my office.”

 

“So, you and Aaron? You two aren’t a thing? Are you sure?” Rebecca asked again getting even closer.

 

Robert looked at her confusion crossing his face. His mind raced to figure out why she was pushing this.  Before he could answer, he could feel the air change around him.  A loud cough rang out making Robert turn.  Aaron stood there, an uncomfortable smile on his face.

 

“You forgot your phone in my car. Wanted to drop it off.” Aaron told Robert holding out his phone. Robert waited a moment before realizing that Aaron wasn’t going to move. He had to come to him. Robert moved forward and took his phone from Aaron’s hand trying to stay in his orbit. Aaron moved back. “Hi, Rebecca.”

 

“Hey, Aaron.” She said, her voice lower from before, her arms crossed with a smirk.

 

“Aaron…”

 

“I better get back. Cain is already pretty pissed at me running up here.” Aaron told him his eyes downcast, and his jaw clenched. 

 

“Aaron…” Robert tried again, but he turned and walked away as fast as he could.  Robert watched him leave before turning back to Rebecca. “Why do you care about Aaron and me?”

 

Rebecca shrugged. “I was just making conversation. I better head off. I promised Lachlan I’d take him out for some lunch.  It was great talking to you. See you later.” She tapped his shoulder as she passed him walking down the same path Aaron had practically run-down seconds earlier.  She pulled her phone out of the pocket in her jacket and quickly sent off a text before hopping off down the road towards the pub a big smile on her face. 

 


	14. Family Ties Run Deep In This Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of problems with this chapter. Writing it took awhile but here it is. Be kind. I tired. lol Enjoy.

Robert’s phone rang as he grabbed his notebook off the desk.  His green eyes peering over to see the blocked call sign.  He hesitated for a moment before dropping his notebook back onto the desk, he grabbed his phone.

 

“What do you have today?” Robert asked as he answered the phone.  He adjusted his black suit jacket as he waited for the disjointed voice to start speaking. 

 

“Emma Barton. Break the code.” The voice said making Robert roll his eyes.

 

“Whoa. Wait. What the hell does that mean? Why did you point me to Lachlan?”

 

Robert heard a pause and some heavy breathing.  He expected the guy to hang up, but the breathing continued.  Robert turned to grab his black trench coat as he waited for an answer. He was shrugging on the jacket when he heard some huffing.

 

“Fun! I haven’t gotten an inappropriate call since…I don’t remember when.” Robert joked as he grabbed his notebook again, placing it into the hidden pocket of his trench coat. 

 

“I didn’t call about Lachlan.” The caller finally said.

 

“Figured as much. Want to give me an idea who did?” Robert asked leaning against the desk. 

 

“Emma Barton. Break the code.” The voice repeated.  Robert sighed as he heard the click on his phone.  He looked down and saw the call had ended.  He stared at his phone for a minute before pocketing it. 

 

“You ready?” Victoria yelled out from the waiting room.  Robert fixed his coat and made sure his hair looked good before walking out of his office.  Victoria stood there in a black dress and coat, her hair pulled away from her face in a low ponytail. 

 

“Want to walk to the church?” Robert asked her as he jetted out his arm for Victoria to hold onto.  She grabbed on as they strolled out the door.

 

“Sounds good. Where’s Aaron?” Victoria asked as they walked out the door.

 

“We are meeting him there.”

 

“What’s going on with the two of you?” Victoria asked holding Roberts arm closer to her body.  Robert looked down at her with an amused smile.

 

“He is helping me out. We are just…”

 

“Friends?” Victoria supplied.

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s what you are telling everyone,” Victoria said back with a curious look.

 

“That’s what we are,” Robert told her wincing a bit as the sun hit his eyes.

 

“Friends, that make out?”

 

“We weren’t making out. Where did you hear that?” Robert asked.

 

“I heard Chrissie talking about it with someone, Rebecca?”

 

“Well, Aaron kissed me to get Rebecca off my back,” Robert told her as they made their way down the road towards the church. 

 

“Why would you need Rebecca off your back?”

 

“I knew her back in London. Her plan was to go back to the old days and Aaron took it upon himself to distract her from that plan.” Robert explained.

 

“By kissing you in an open pub.  I wonder what his boyfriend thinks?”

 

“Aaron didn’t think it through. It's fine. It really wasn’t anything.” Robert said getting uncomfortable with the conversation.

 

“Right. Nothing.”

 

“I’m not even his type,” Robert said as they saw the crowd gathering outside the church.  Victoria gave her a brother a look as they got closer. 

 

“I think Aaron’s already here,” Victoria said pointing towards the crowd.  Robert looked over to where Victoria was pointing. 

 

Robert slowed down as his eyes took in what he saw.  The normally hoodie or coverall clothed Aaron was dressed in a black suit that hit him in all the right places. His bright white dress shirt fit in the right places, his muscles visible under the crisp fabric. Robert’s green eyes traveled downward to Aaron’s blank dress pants that were tight in the places that Robert thought about when he needed a breather from the case.  He felt himself start to smirk as Aaron turned around.

 

“You better wipe the drool off your face,” Victoria muttered pulling Robert towards Aaron.  Robert shook his head and let his smile fall. 

 

“Does this look ok?” Aaron asked fiddling with his tie a bit as Robert and Victoria got closer.  Victoria reached out and fussed with Aarons tie for him.

 

Robert took the opportunity to give Aaron a once over. “You look good.”

 

“You sound surprised,” Aaron said back.

 

“I expected you to show up in a hoodie and jeans. This is a major improvement.” Robert said leaning back a bit to look at Aarons butt.

 

“I always see you in a suit. I’m going to have to see you in a hoodie now.” Aaron flirted back.

 

“Can you two keep it to yourselves please? It’s a funeral.” Victoria told them as she tightened the knot on Aarons tie uncomfortably to his neck. Aaron nodded in agreement as she let go and stood between them.  Robert put one hand into the pocket of his trench coat and wrapped his free arm around Victoria and leaned in slowly.

 

“I got another phone call before we left,” Robert whispered to Aaron over Victoria’s head. 

 

“What did they say this time?” Aaron whispered back putting his hands into his pockets and pretending to look around the large crowd that was forming around them. Most of the village had shown up for this funeral, whispers and looks being shared as everyone came up with their own suspects. 

 

“Told me to break the code. Follow Emma.” Robert told him looking away.

 

“First Wylie Farm, Lachlan and now Emma?  I’m surprised the voice didn’t tell you to follow Rebecca up the stairs.” Aaron said back, his voice slightly on edge during the last joke.  Robert let himself naturally looked over in Aaron’s direction as he gripped Victoria’s shoulder tightly.

 

“About what you saw. It wasn’t what you think. She was waiting there for me.”

 

“What did you do?” Victoria hissed breaking into their conversation.  Robert looked down at Victoria and gave her a look.

 

“It was just a joke.”

 

“Didn’t sound like a joke.”

 

“What did you do?!” Victoria hissed louder.  Robert looked away from the two of them.  He tried to come up with a response that wouldn’t get Victoria more involved when he noticed the hearse making its way down the road towards the church.

 

“They are here,” Robert told them letting go of Victoria’s shoulder and turning towards the hearse out of respect. The body went by with Pete, Ross, and Emma following.  Emma had on large black sunglasses that made sure no one could see how she was feeling.  Ross did the same, but Pete went without, his eyes welling up with emotion with each step he took.

 

The hearse stopped in front of the church which prompted people to file into the church, some reaching out to give the family some sort of comfort as they passed. Victoria, Robert, and Aaron slowly made their way towards the church getting mixed up in the large crowd.  Robert watched the family respond to the crowd.  Hoping to see something out of the ordinary when Aaron lightly smacked Robert’s shoulder.  Robert looked at him following Aarons gaze.  Robert turned his head to see Moira and Cain join the crowd.  Robert and Aaron shared a look as Moira broke away and cut ahead to see Emma. Cain trailed, his eyes narrowed as he slowed down to stand next to Aaron, Victoria, and Robert.

 

Moira reached out and gave Emma a hug.  Robert saw that Moira had tears in her eyes.  Emma, still couldn’t tell.  Moira reached out to give Ross a hug, but he pulled away.  Pete swooped in and gave Moira a hug, tears falling down his face.  Cain turned and gave the two a look.

 

“What’s Ross’s problem?” Cain growled.

 

“He is in mourning! We all act weird when we lose a loved one.” Victoria reasoned.  “He asked me out a few days ago in the pub when I dropped off his food.”

 

“Ok?” Cain responded giving Robert a look. 

 

“How about we go in,” Robert suggested giving Victoria a small push towards the church. Aaron took Victoria’s hand and started to lead her into the church.  Robert and Cain followed.

 

“Robert?” a familiar voice rang out stopping him in his tracks.  Aaron stopped with him and turned too.  Behind them stood Andy.  Jeans and a plaid shirt with a dusty cap on his head. Robert didn’t know what to do. 

 

“Go ahead. I’ll get everyone inside.” Aaron muttered to Robert.  Robert looked over at Aaron, slightly dazed. “I’ll keep watch. Don’t worry.”

 

Victoria waved to Andy before letting Aaron and Cain lead her into the church.  Robert stood there, planted to the spot.  Andy gave a small smile as he waited for everyone to make their way into the church, soon the chattering in the air growing farther and farther away leaving Andy and Robert standing outside in silence. Robert watched as Andy slowly made his way towards him.

 

“Fancy a walk?”

 

****

 

Both Andy and Robert walked in silence.  The only noise coming from their rustling feet on the stone and the wind rustling through the trees around them.  Andy had stuffed both his hands into his jean pockets, his head down, interested in his boots.  Robert searched for any way to start the conversation.  He hadn’t seen Andy in quite some time and now here they were.  There was no big fight, huge hellos or ignoring each other.  Just two brothers. One in blue jeans. One in a suit. Sharing a long history. Together.

 

“What’s going on?” Andy finally asks breaking the silence.  Robert looks over at him.

 

“It’s Finn Barton’s funeral.”

 

“Right.  He died after I took a break.” Andy said.

 

“Is that what we are calling it?” Robert shot back. 

 

“Don’t start.”

 

“What do you want then? Why come back?” Robert challenged.

 

Andy stopped short and looked up from his shoes.  Robert stopped and faced him. 

 

“I….I knew what I wanted to say to you.”

 

“You hate me?” Robert said crossing his arms in defense. Andy looked taken aback, confused by the topic change.

 

“I don’t hate you. Not all the time anyway.”

 

“That’s why you allowed dad to kick me out of the village?” Robert said, his voice getting louder.

 

“We are jumping right in then?”

 

“Looks like it,” Robert said crossing his arms tighter against his body as if it could protect him from whatever was about to come his way.  His arms. His fists. They have been the two parts of his body that have helped him before. Especially against Andy.

 

Andy shook his head in disbelief. “I’m not here to fight.”

 

“That’s a first.”

 

“Robert. Let me talk.” Andy told him his face serious. Robert took a deep breath and nodded at him, physically biting his tongue. “When Victoria told me you were coming home, for good, I felt sick.”

 

“Did you get that line out of a Hallmark card?” Robert quipped.

 

“I haven’t talked or even seen you since you left.  Not since everything that happened at Wylies.  What the Village was saying back then.  What happened to Katie.” Andy continued ignoring Roberts comment.  “Then Debbie decided to go over everything again. Blaming herself when we know….” Andy trailed off.

 

Robert felt a shudder though through him.

 

“She wasn’t a problem. We were the problem.”

 

“You mean, I was…am…the problem.  The great Sugden problem child. Always the disappointment.  You, always golden.” Robert said deciding not to stay quiet. 

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“Bullshit.  You and Dad were on one side, and I was alone.” Robert told him. Taking a breath, he let out a thought he has had since he left. “When dad picked you as the favorite it was game over for me.”

 

Andy looked taken aback. “I wasn’t…”

 

“Don’t deny it.  You were dads favorite.  I was a big disappointment that needed to be sent out of the village. To hide his big disaster.” Robert told him letting his arms drop. “Dad believed without a doubt that I was the one that pushed her that day.”

 

“He asked questions,” Andy said.

 

“Not enough.”

 

Andy stepped closer to Robert. “I should have fought for you. Told Dad what happened. What really happened up there.”

 

Robert looked at him growing confused. “What?”

 

“I know you hate me. You feel abandoned. Alone.  I helped do that to you.  Pushed you out without knowing it.  I was so angry back then. Angry at you. Katie. Even Debbie who I was using.”

 

“I’m confused,” Robert told him.

 

“It's simple Robert.  I am apologizing.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Funny,” Andy said dryly. “I know you hate me and will for life. I couldn’t face it back then, but we both are to blame for what happened to Katie.  I let you take the burden of the blame.  It wasn’t fair.  After dad kicked you out of the village, I thought it was for the best. I was lying to myself back then. I blamed you for everything that was wrong in my life. I felt a relief when you left, but that was replaced by…”

 

“Guilt.” Robert filled in for him.

 

“Guilt. Time changes a lot. Having kids changes a lot.  Dad died, and you not being there changed me.”

 

“I was there. At the funeral. Hiding. Just as dad wanted.” Robert told him his eyes flickering back to that time he spent hiding behind a tree as he watched his dad lowered into the ground. 

 

“Robert. I didn’t know.” Andy told him his eyes meeting Roberts.

 

“That was the point idiot,” Robert told him.

 

“You aren’t a disappointment Robert.  You shouldn’t hide.  Not anymore.” Andy told him.

 

“I still need to hide from this village. They hate me still.”

 

“I’m going to change that now.  Tell the truth. About that night.”

 

“Doubt anyone would believe you.”

 

“Debbie will back me.  She was there that night.” Andy reminded Robert.

 

“I pushed her Andy. There is no way around that.”

 

“I pushed her too. Debbie had her hands in there too.  It was all of us fighting each other. We should have seen it coming.  You and Katie. Me and Debbie. Fighting with each other. Going after each other.”

 

“I did love her. Katie was my first love.” Robert told Andy.

 

“She was mine too,” Andy told him.

 

They stared at each other.

 

“Debbie got caught up in the revenge. The fighting. The hurt.” Andy said breaking eye contact.

 

“I shouldn’t have used her to get back at Katie.  You shouldn’t have used her to get back at me.  Katie shouldn’t have used us against each other either.” Robert confirmed. “I shouldn’t have told the big secret.  The affair. I shouldn’t have pushed the knife in more. I was just angry. So angry.”

 

“I shouldn’t have told us to meet up at Wylies that night. I shouldn’t have brought Debbie. Told her what we both were doing. Both sleeping with Katie and Debbie.”

 

“Worst foursome ever.”

 

“Anyone could have fallen through those rotted out floorboards you know,” Andy told him.

 

“It was Katie though, and it was my arms that did that,” Robert told him.

 

Andy shook his head. “No. We were all pushing and pulling each other.  It was a joint effort. It was a mistake.”

 

“It was all a mistake,” Robert said quietly.  “Our issues bled onto Katie and then Debbie.”

 

Andy nodded in agreement. “It did, but it was still an accident.  If those floorboards weren’t rotted god knows what might have happened.”

 

“It would have kept going. I wouldn’t have left.” Robert said deciding to play the ‘what if’ game.

 

“I might have never had my kids with Debbie. You might have married Katie.” Andy suggested.

 

Robert snorted. “No. I wouldn’t have.  I would have dumped her for someone else. She was a first love. Not a love that was meant to change me for good. I didn’t know who I even was back then. A lot has changed since we last talked Andy. I’ve changed. Maybe not for the better but I’ve changed direction.  I’m, possibly, happier than I was back then. You don’t really know me anymore. Not this me at least.”

 

Andy nodded. “I want to know you though. It's time.”

 

Robert nodded. “We still have a lot of problems. I still blame myself for Katie’s death.”

 

“You aren’t alone there. I share the blame and guilt with you. As a family, we can move forward together. Sound good?”

 

“It won’t be easy,” Robert warned.

 

“Of course not. We are Sugdens. Nothing is ever easy.” Andy said a slight smile on his face.

 

“I guess our family wouldn’t have it any other way,” Robert said giving a small smile back.

 

“Hate me still?” Andy asked.

 

“I never completely hated you,” Robert admitted.

 

“Me too. We are brothers. Even in the worst of times, we are stuck together, and I have grown to realize that might not be a bad thing.” Andy acknowledged. “Should we hug?”

 

Robert let out a laugh. “If you have to ask…”

 

Andy rolled his eyes and moved in enveloping his arms around Robert.  Robert let his arms slowly wrap around his brother slowly letting a lot of the past float away as he wrapped his arms tighter.  He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to forget those images that have haunted his dreams since he left.  It was time to let go and move on. He wouldn’t forget, but he wouldn’t let it run his life, not anymore.

 

Robert and Andy let go and shuffled awkwardly backward from each other. 

 

“What are you doing these days? Did you know Finn?” Andy asked.

 

“I am a private investigator now.  Moira hired me to look into things.”

 

“Moira?”

 

“Adam was arrested for murder. Finn's murder.” Robert told him.

 

Andy looked confused. “Adam? That’s doesn’t make sense.  Adam and Finn were families.”

 

“I know. What do you know about Finn?”

 

“I work with his brother Pete up at Moira’s place.  He seemed like a quiet guy.  Compared to his brothers he was smaller.  Into comics. Didn’t do the same work as them. He worked over at The Grange.” Andy told him after the funeral let out.  Robert turned to watch the people file out most seem to be whispering to themselves, some looking behind them as they walked out.

 

“Do you think Adam killed Finn?” Andy asked Robert.  Before Robert could answer, a very angry Pete came storming out of the church, pushing people out of the way.

 

“THIS IS ALL BULLSHIT. YOU ARE BULLSHIT.” Pete roared turning to point at Emma who was close behind.  Robert noted her glasses were off now. Still, no tears coming down her face.

 

“Pete! Language! Not in God’s house!” Emma yelled back. Pete gave a dirty look.

 

“CODE MY ASS. I’M OUT OF HERE!” Pete roared running off leaving behind Rhona and Leyla who had made their way to Pete’s side. They both exchanged a look before letting him go.  Aaron popped out of the church.  His eyes found Robert’s quickly.  Robert waved Aaron over wanting to hear what the hell happened during the funeral.  Aaron rolled his eyes as he started to push through the crowd.

 

“How do you know Aaron Dingle?” Andy asked slightly amused.

 

“He is helping me with some things. He is Adams best friend.” Robert told him defensively. Andy nodded at him with a smile on his face.  Robert watched as a car pulled up outside the church. Aaron stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards it.  The door opened, and a familiar face popped into view. Alex.

 

Robert sighed and turned to Andy. “Feel like crashing a wake with me?”

 

 


	15. Is It A Funeral for Heart and Soul?

The pub was full and loud.  Everyone drinking to the memory of Finn while keeping one eye on Emma and one on Pete.  Both in the pub at different ends of the pub.  Leyla and Rhona with Pete and Ross with Emma. In the middle sat Andy and Robert who were trying to keep Victoria’s squeals of happiness quiet. Robert couldn’t help but smile at his sister as he snuck a look at Aaron and Alex who were sitting at one of the tables nearby.  Alex had grabbed Aaron’s hand as they talked to Chas, her smile brighter than it should be at a wake.  Alex smiled at Aaron before lifting his hand to give it a kiss making Chas swoon.  Robert could feel a headache coming on as he watched the scene.

 

“What happened? What changed?” Victoria asked.  Robert and Andy shared a look before turning back to their sister.

 

“We just talked it out.” Andy offered picking up his pint and taking a sip of the lager.

 

Victoria eyed them suspiciously. “Talked it out? You two?”

 

“We are adults Vic,” Robert said as he peered behind again to look at Aaron and Alex.

 

“What’s going on there?” Andy asked Victoria tilting his head towards Robert.  Victoria shrugged as Robert turned his head back around to face his siblings.

 

“We are just friends. He is helping me out.” Robert said, his voice low. Victoria and Andy shared a smirk as Robert took a gulp of his drink. “Seriously!” Robert said a bit louder getting some attention.

 

“Like you are serious about anything,” Chas said as she passed by with some dirty glasses turning to get behind the bar.  “Nice to see you, Andy,” Chas said warmly as she quickly cleaned the glasses.

 

“Chas,” Andy said raising his glass in acknowledgment.

 

“Surprised you are sitting here with him,” Chas said as she poured another beer.

 

“Chas…don’t.”

 

“After everything that went down, I’m surprised either one of you are here with him,” Chas said, her voice getting louder.  
  


“That’s our business, Chas. Do I get involved with Dingle business?” Andy said giving her a look.

 

“I get involved when your brother has been sniffing around my son.” Chas shot back getting a reaction from Robert.

 

“I’m not sniffing around Aaron. We are just friends.” Robert said. 

 

Chas rolled her eyes as she filled another glass.  “Doesn’t matter. Stay away from my kid.”

 

“I’m not with your kid.  He has a doctor. Why would he want me?” Robert argued getting a dirty look from Victoria.

 

“Robert…” Victoria started to say before she was cut off by Robert who was getting more riled up.  The feeling of rejection making his body feel cold.

 

“Who said I would ever want him? Did that enter your mind?” Robert said loudly staring down Chas.

 

“Well, that’s settled then,” Aaron said calmly.  Robert turned and saw him standing there, his hands wrapped around the pint glasses Chas had put on the bar.  Robert felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He could see Aaron’s calm demeanor was only marred by the fire in his eyes as he looked at Robert.  He was angry.

 

“Aaron.” Robert finally finding his voice.  Aaron picked up the pints blowing Robert off.  Chas shrugged with a smirk and wandered off to help a customer.  Robert let himself sneak a peek at Aaron as he placed the drinks down on the table giving Alex a big smile.

 

“What was going on over there?” Alex asked picking a glass and taking a sip. 

 

“Nothing. Just Sugden drama.” Aaron told him taking a big gulp. He let his smile fade. His insides felt like they were on fire as Robert’s words echoed in his mind.

 

_Who said I would ever want him?_

 

“I thought the Dingles were the drama,” Alex said with a joking tone.  Aaron gave Alex a small smile as he cast his eyes downward.  Roberts voice still strong in his mind.  He could hear Alex talking, but his mind wandered to a different day. A different Robert voice.  That warm car.  Open conversation.  His green eyes soft and focused only on him.  Aaron sighed as Alex put his hand on his.

 

“Did you hear me?” Alex asked.

 

Aaron mentally shook himself awake as his mind left the warm car.  “Sorry. I zoned out for a moment.”

 

“What’s going on with you and Robert Sugden?” Alex asked, his directness throwing Aaron off.

 

“What do you mean?” Aaron asked as Alex held Aaron’s hand tighter than before.

 

“I heard a bit of that conversation. You came back upset. What’s going on? Should I bet worried?” Alex asked his voice low. 

“Robert Sugden? Please. He means nothing to me.” Aaron said his voice louder than was needed. Aaron could see, out of the corner of his eye, Robert slam down his glass onto the bar.  Andy turned to give Aaron a quizzical look. Aaron felt instant regret fill his veins.

 

“Are you sure? I’ve heard from people that you have been hanging out with him…a lot.” Alex suggested his grip getting tighter on Aaron’s hand.

 

“Positive.  I’m dating you.” Aaron told him his voice lower. Andy turned back towards Victoria who shared a look with him. 

 

“That’s good to know.  I wouldn’t want anything to jeopardize our relationship or partnership. You know?” Alex said quietly, his eyes burning holes into Aaron. 

 

“Of course.  Nothing is coming between us or our partnership.” Aaron told him secretly reminding himself to get it together. This isn’t a competition. This isn’t about Robert. This is about Adam and getting him out of jail for a crime he didn’t commit.

 

“I’m happy to hear that.  I don’t want to have to drop you or our partnership anytime soon.” Alex said his voice on edge. Dangerous.  Before Aaron could respond Alex lunged forward and planted a big kiss on his lips.  It was warm but didn’t have any feeling. Not like with Robert.

 

“Boys. This is a wake. Got to show respect to the dead.” Rebecca’s voice rang out as she approached Aaron and Alex’s table.  Her tone was light and jokey.  Alex pulled away leaving Aaron to look away noticing that Pete had his head in his hands as Rhona comforted him.  He looked back just as Rebecca was sitting down between Alex and Aaron.  Her face set to a permanent smirk.

 

“Aaron. Nice to see you again.” She told him as she placed her purse on the table.  Aaron gave her a stiff smile before taking another large gulp of his beer.

 

“Didn’t know you knew Finn,” Aaron asked trying to be as nice as possible.  She shrugged and looked around at the mourners as they watched tensely at Emma and Pete. 

 

“I know Ross, and this is the only pub in town. I doubt anyone cares if I knew Finn or not.” Rebecca told him as she reached out and took a sip of Alex’s beer. “What were you two talking about before? So serious.” She cooed.

 

“Robert Sugden.” Alex provided taking his drink back from her.

 

“God. Not him again.” Rebecca said loudly.  Aaron noticed Robert didn’t react, but he knew he was listening.

 

“Know him?” Alex asked.

 

“Dated the guy. Had to dump him though.” She said leaning her elbows on the table.  Her voice sounding like she was living in a Sex and the City episode and she was Carrie Bradshaw. 

 

“Why?” Alex asked laughing at her. Aaron gave a stiff smile as he played along. One eye on Rebecca the other one on Robert.

 

“You know Robert was dating my sister first.  I saw him and knew I had to have him.  Chasing him was the best part.  All the flirting and secret meetings. It was so hot. He was all charm and pure sex. Bigger than life really. Too bad I caught him though. Turns out that was the only thing that was big about him.” Rebecca said with a stage whisper, her voice being heard by anyone nearby. Alex let out a laugh as he looked over at Robert, his eyes looking him over as he hunched over the bar. 

 

Aaron’s mind flashed to that car again.  Not the feelings in his heart though. No, his mind flashed back to the hardness that pushed up against him.  Aaron rolled his eyes dramatically before scoffing at Rebecca’s story. 

 

“I’m sorry Aaron.  Do you have something to add?” Rebecca said her smile fading as she put her full attention onto Aaron.

 

Aaron saw soft green eyes flash before his eyes. “I never had to chase him,” Aaron said under his breath quietly.  Alex didn’t hear, but Rebecca did.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“How is daddy doing?” Aaron asked picking up his drink with a knowing smirk.  He knew he was pushing it.  Making things worse but he couldn’t help it.  He knew what Robert was doing back then with her. Playing a game.

 

“See? You are even famous here.” Alex joked as he finished his beer. “I’m going to get another one. Does anyone else want one?”

 

Rebecca nodded. “Wine please.”

 

Aaron waved him off as Alex got up and walked to the bar leaving Rebecca and Aaron alone.

 

“I guess he told you everything,” Rebecca said quietly sitting up, her back pressed firmly against her chair back.

 

“I heard it around the village,” Aaron said casually.

 

Rebeca nodded before getting closer to Aaron. “You know he is playing you too.  He did it to me. God knows what he will do to you.”

 

Aaron stopped dead and turned to look her straight in the eye.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Robert and I are just friends.” Aaron said quietly, finishing up the rest of his beer. Rebecca gave him a fake smile. 

 

“Sure.”

 

Before Aaron could respond, a loud crash filled the pub.  Everyone turned their attention towards the front of the pub near the front doors.  A tiny blonde came crashing through almost falling on the floor. The only people keeping her upright was Eric and Vanessa, but it looked like they were growing tired keeping her off the ground. 

 

“Tracy! You have to keep it together.” Vanessa said helping her towards the closest bar stool.  Tracy flopped down gracelessly and held onto the edge of the bar leaning slightly towards Robert. Robert looked over and noticed Tracy was wearing a pair of jeans and an old Avengers t-shirt.  Tracy looked over at him, her eyes following his to her shirt.

 

“Finn loved them.  We were supposed to see Infinity War together.” Tracy told him, her voice slurring a bit as she swayed.

 

“I’m sure he would appreciate the gesture,” Robert said gently. 

 

“Who the hell are you?” Tracy asked suddenly concerned about the man she was talking to at the moment. 

 

“I’m Robert. You are?” Robert asked turning towards her.  She looked him up and down before smiling.

 

“I’m Tracy.” She said trying to sound flirty but failing completely.

 

“Don’t flirt with anyone.  You are barely separated.” Vanessa hissed sitting down next to her.  Robert noticed Alex walk by with two drinks as Tracy turned to argue with Vanessa about her marital status.  He sat down and passed Rebecca a drink before taking a sip of his own.  Robert zeroed in on Aaron who was sitting a bit too close to Rebecca. His green eyes met his brown as Aaron leaned forward a bit his eyebrow raised. Robert felt a zing flow through him going down his spine, electrifying his senses. He couldn’t help but smirk back at him as his connection with Aaron made him feel alive. 

 

“ATTENTION WOOLPICK PEOPLE!” Tracy yelled to the pub.  Robert turned to find Tracy wobbling on her chair as she addressed the pub.  Pete looked up in surprise as Ross turned his attention to Tracy.

 

“Woolpack.” Vanessa corrected her voice tired.

 

“Whatever. We are here to honor a good guy. Finn Barton.  He is…was…my best friend.  He was the one that was always there for me. Always had my back. He was my best friend.  What kind of friend am I? I cried. I helped plan. I wore his favorite superheroes. That doesn’t make me a great friend.  I’m a terrible best friend. TERRIBLE. I could have stopped it all. I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM. Why didn’t I? Why did I do that to him?” Tracy started to wail.  The pub patrons looked around nervously as Ross rolled his eyes and went back to his beer.  Pete watched her closely, tear welling in his eyes. Robert could see tears starting to fall from Tracy’s eyes ad they rolled down her cheeks and onto the floor below her.  She went to speak again when the door to the pub opened and a man ran in.  Tracy turned her head and looked at him. “David? You are back?”

 

Eric turned to look behind him at his son.  Tracy pointed at him as she leaned forward. Robert could see the chair start to wobble forward before giving way.  He, Andy and Aaron jumped up and ran to her as the chair fell forward. People in the pub started to yell out in alarm. Robert could feel her body weight in his arms as he caught a bit of her. Aaron grabbing her waist and Andy was close to her feet. David ran over to help them keep her upright the whole pub rushing closer to help.

 

Alex and Rebecca stayed seated as they watched the commotion.

 

“I guess you have confirmation now?” Rebecca said to him taking a sip of her wine.

 

Alex nodded. “I do.”

 

“What are you going to do with him then?” Rebecca asked looking over at Aaron and Robert standing next to each other. Their arms brushing up against each other.

 

“I have a plan in place. Just in case.” Alex said darkly. The sounds of the pub commotion taking over. Alex watched as Aaron let his pinky wrap onto Roberts.  Without any reaction Robert wrapped his back, holding on tightly.

 

“In case of what?” Rebecca asked.

 

“Don’t worry about it. It will be over soon.”

 


	16. It's A Little Bit Funny This Feeling Inside

Robert’s pen was poised on a blank page in his notebook.  His mind coming up with points to remember for the day.  After what happened yesterday he had to make a list to get everything straight.  As usual, the residents of Emmerdale surprised him yet again.  He had expected the usual characters to grab his attention but someone else and her speech was bouncing around his brain.

 

Tracy Metcalfe. Tracy Shankley. Metcalfe.

 

He hadn’t seen her around or noticed anyone talking about her, but it turns out he should have been going to her from the beginning.  Finn’s best friend was someone who had valuable information. Even better? That speech told Robert that she knew something no one else knew.  Robert could feel his tongue slip out and swipe across his lips as he wrote down his thoughts and made a list of who he needed to see and who he needed to cross off his list for good. He wrote feverishly as he heard the door to his office creak open.  He kept writing, his eyes focused on the paper in front of him as he heard heavy steps of boots cross the floor towards the chair that sat in front of his desk.  Robert kept writing as he heard someone sit in the chair. 

 

“No donuts this time?” Robert asked without looking up.  He could hear a huff in reply.

 

“Do I look like I’m made of money?” Aaron’s voice said quietly.  Robert finished off his last point and put his pen down in the crease of the notebook.  He looked up at Aaron who sat, slouched with his arms crossed in front of him.  He raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Long night with the boyfriend?” Robert teased earning another huff from Aaron.“Yeah, Alex, Rebecca and I went bar hopping as we compared notes about your kissing skills.” Aaron shot back.  Robert leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk. 

 

“Not much to compare. I know I am amazing.”

 

“You are ridiculous.”

 

 “What were you two talking about last night? I couldn’t touch base since I had to get Vic home. Then into bed. Stay to make sure she stayed in bed.” Robert said earning himself a smile Aaron. 

 

“Nothing much. Alex and Rebecca have a long history, and they were catching up.” Aaron told him lowering his eyes to stare at his boots.

 

“Catching up? Talking about me?”

 

“Not everything is about you,” Aaron told him his eyes staying focused on his boots.

 

“We know Alex knows I’m a detective. He knows I played The Whites.  We just have to stay super careful with them, that’s all.  Technically, I haven’t gone near him publicly.  Given him a reason to think I’m onto anything he is doing.” Robert said, working out his thoughts verbally.

 

“Just me,” Aaron said quietly, looking up from his boots into Robert’s eyes. 

 

“For all he knows, I’m trying to get to him through you.”

 

“You are,” Aaron said.

 

“You and I are working together. Totally different.  Just have to play it close to the vest from now on.” Robert told him.  “What do you two talk about on your dates, when he isn’t taking you to his other job?”

 

“Why do you want to know?” Aaron asked.

 

“Just wondering.  As your friend, I wonder about things like that.” Robert said, lying through his teeth. Even he knew that wasn’t what friends thought about. Not at all.

 

“What did you and Rebecca talk about when you two went out behind Chrissie’s back?” Aaron shot back.  The two of them shared a heated look.  Robert wanted to say something back. Anything about Alex and how he grabbed Aaron’s hand a little too tight or how his lips grazed his cheek too many times. He knew he couldn’t though.  He couldn’t make comments about that. Not to Aaron.  Aaron’s mind thought back to what Rebecca had said about Robert and how much he hated hearing Robert talked about that way.  Even worse, he hated that Rebecca was the one that got all of Robert. Something he was beginning to think would never happen. 

 

“Anything else happen at that table last night?” Robert asked deciding to move on, breaking the gaze they had held. 

 

Aaron shrugged, his mouth doing that grumpy grandpa thing that made Robert smile. “Just Rebecca telling us about your relationship.  How she had to chase you and take you away from Chrissie. How it was, uh, disappointing once she caught you.”

 

“Disappointing? Why, because I used her?” Robert asked.

 

“Uh…sure.  I just defended you, in a way.”

 

“Defended me?”

 

“Someone has to,” Aaron said quietly.  His eyes flashing back down to his boots. “So, Andy is back?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yeah. Andy is back.” Robert said looking back down at his notebook trying to steady himself, his mind replaying what Aaron just said to him.

 

  _Defended me?_

 

_Someone has to._

 

“What did he want?” Aaron asked. 

 

Robert sighed. “He wanted the past to say there.  Move forward as a family.  That’s why I had to make sure Vic went and stayed in bed.  She was drinking to the new Sugden Family.”

 

“New Sugdens?”

 

“Meet the new Sugden Family.  Same as the old Sugden Family.” Robert joked looking at Aaron who had looked up to meet his smile.

 

“That’s good though.  Andy and you.  I knew how much it was still affecting you.” Aaron said his face soft as his blue eyes focused in on his green.

 

“Yeah. It's good.  Andy and I will never be great but right now we are good, and that is all that matters.” Robert told Aaron. They both shared a smile across his desk.  Robert could feel this urge to reach forward and grab Aaron’s hand but fought it.  He could feel a spark grow in his chest that ignited a flame that grew through his heart and down his body, warming himself the longer he stared into Aaron’s deep blue eyes. He wet his lips and broke contact staring back down to his notebook. “Speaking of good.  Tracy Metcalfe.”

 

“Tracy? She must be feeling so good this morning.” Aaron said sarcastically remembering having to keep her from hitting the ground like a pack of wet cement.

 

“Who is she to Finn?” Robert asked Aaron.  He knew the answer, he just needed to hear it from Aaron.

 

“She is…was…Finn’s best friend.  They met when they worked at the bed and breakfast.” Aaron told him sitting up in his chair. 

 

“Why hasn’t she come up anywhere? Wouldn’t one think she would be someone we should talk to?” Robert asked picking up the pen from the crease of the notebook.

 

Aaron shrugged. “I think no one thought of her because there is no way she would hurt Finn.”

 

Robert gave Aaron a look as he felt a smile grow on his face. Aaron returned the look with a smile of his own.

 

“I know.  In this village, anything is possible.” Aaron told him rolling his eyes.  “What should we do then?”

 

“We have to go talk to Tracy.  See what she knows. Doesn’t know.”

 

“Some old-fashioned detective work?” Aaron suggested.

 

“Yeah.  I’ll make you an assistant detective soon enough.”

 

“Assistant? I’m a detective.” Aaron argued, his voice carrying no heat. Robert could see his eyes were sparkling at the suggestion.

 

“Crawl before you walk Dingle,” Robert told him dropping his feet from his desk and standing up.  Aaron followed suit. 

 

“I’m not to the type to take my time,” Aaron told him as Robert grabbed his notebook and walked around his desk towards Aaron.

 

“Don’t I know it,” Robert commented back standing in front of Aaron with a smirk on his face.  Aaron smiled back.  They both swayed a bit as they shuffled closer to each other.  That heat within Robert’s body growing hotter the closer he got.  That feeling to grab his hand getting harder to fight. He could feel his pinky twitch at the thought of wrapping around Aaron’s like it did yesterday by accident.  Something Robert knew he couldn’t allow to happen in public again.  Aaron leaned forward towards Robert his eyes fluttering closed. Robert held his breath, and he leaned forward too. 

 

“Hello, boys!” Victoria’s voice rang out as she bounced into the room with folders she went to drop off on Robert’s desk. The two jumped back with each other and tried to look as innocent as possible.  Victoria dropped off the folders before making her way towards them.  “What’s going on in here?” she asked her voice taking on a knowing tone.

 

“Nothing.” They both said at the same time.  Victoria let out a chuckle as she turned her attention to Aaron.

 

“How is Alex doing? I didn’t have the chance to come over and say hello.” She asked him as Robert felt his eye roll as he turned from the two to grab his jacket. 

 

“He’s good,” Aaron said.

 

“The three of us should hang out sometime.”

 

“We should invite Rebecca too!” Aaron said enthusiastically.  Robert almost choked on his own spit as he turned around to give Aaron a dirty look.

 

“That would be so much fun!  You don’t mind do you, Robert?” Victoria asked as she turned around.  Robert shrugged and slipped on his leather jacket.

 

“Robert will be busy anyway.  Did you hear that Andy and Robert made up?” Victoria told Aaron as she turned back around. Aaron gave her a warm smile.

 

“I heard. That’s great.”

 

“My family is back in one piece! Oh. Robert. Diane wants to have a family dinner since Andy is home.” Victoria told him as she turned from Aaron to Robert. 

 

“Sounds good. Text me the details.  Aaron and I have to get going.” Robert told her as she gave a nod to Aaron.

 

“Where are you going?” Victoria asked.

 

“Grocery shopping.”

 

****

 

David’s Grocery was quiet that morning.  Robert walked in looking for the blonde that caused the big scene the night before.  All he found was a few people milling about quietly as David stood behind the counter doing a crossword puzzle.  Robert walked up to David who noticed and put aside the crossword puzzle.

 

“Can I help you?” David asked with a smile on his face.  Robert smiled back and looked behind him looking for Tracy.

 

“Is Tracy in? I wanted to ask her some questions.” Robert asked as he heard the door behind him open, knowing it was Aaron coming in. 

 

“What do you want with Tracy?” David asked his smile fading.

 

“Just a few questions about Finn,” Robert said casually.  He heard Aaron open the refrigerator case that was over to the side.  He turned his head to see Aaron grabbing some milk.

 

“Really?” Robert asked him.

 

“Mum needed me to pick up some milk.  Hey David.” Aaron said as he walked over placing the milk down on the counter.  He pulled out his wallet and handed David some money. “How is Tracy doing?”

 

David rang him up eyeing up Robert uneasily. “She is doing better. A bit hungover but that is to be expected.”

 

“It’s good to see you again, by the way,” Aaron told him as David handed back his change.

 

“Yeah. I just needed some time away with Jacob.” David said turning his full attention to Aaron.  Aaron nodded before giving Robert a look.

 

“Can we go up and see Tracy? Check up on her?” Aaron asked quietly pointing up the stairs that led to his place above the shop.

 

“To ask questions about Finn?” David repeated giving Robert a look. 

 

“Come on David! Just let them up.  The sooner they talk to Tracy the sooner they can catch who really killed Finn.” Eric’s voice rang out as he walked down the stairs from David’s place. 

 

“Adam killed Finn,” David said.  Aaron gave him a dirty look.

 

“No, he didn’t,” Aaron said, his voice rising a bit. 

 

“Chill,” Robert said quietly as Aaron stepped back a bit. 

 

“It’s obvious he didn’t. Let them do their jobs.” Eric argued as he pointed up the stairs.  “Go up.  She is awake and dressed.  I’m sure she will want to help.”

 

“I don’t think…” David said as he started to protest when Eric gave him a dirty look. 

 

“You don’t get to talk for her right now.  Not after what you did.” Eric told him.  The two shared a heated look as Robert bumped into Aaron to get his attention.  Aaron broke his gaze from David and started to walk upstairs, taking his milk with him.  Robert followed as Eric and David started to have a conversation they weren’t meant to hear.

 

****

 

“I’m really sorry about last night,” Tracy told them as she handed them some tea.  Tracy looked a little worse for wear but better than either one expected.  Her blonde hair was up in a top knot, and she was wearing a t-shirt with jeans that made her put together even if the inside of her wasn’t.

 

“It’s ok.  It must have been a hard day.” Robert told her taking a sip of his tea.  She nodded as she sat down cupping her teacup tightly in her hands. 

 

“It was one of the worst days.  I couldn’t even go to the funeral.  I didn’t want to see him like that. Alone. In a box.” Tracy said, her eyes starting to well up again.  Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean tissue and handed it to Tracy.  She nodded in appreciation as she dabbed at her eyes. 

 

“I hate to make things worse, but can I ask you some questions?” Robert said.

 

Tracy nodded her head as she blew her nose into the tissue. “Of course.  I want to help.”

 

“Why did you say last night that you could have saved him?” Robert said, not wasting any time. 

 

“I…don’t know what I was saying last night.  I was so upset.  If only we weren’t fighting. We would have been hanging out together.  Maybe then Finn might have no died.” Tracy said starting to blubber again. Robert took out the whole tissue pack he had and gave it to Tracy.  She grabbed it and pulled out another tissue.

 

“You were fighting with Finn?” Aaron asked leaning in closer. 

 

“Yeah.  It was a stupid fight too.  So stupid.  I wish I never set him up.” Tracy told them.

 

“Wait. What happened?” Aaron said grabbing his cup and taking a long sip. 

 

“Finn was always complaining about how he could never find a good guy.  He only saw the same people.  I mean, some far, it's just you and Finn that were the out and proud types in Emmerdale.  You two really didn’t work out.” Tracy told them giving Aaron a knowing look.  Robert looked over at Aaron.

 

“You and Finn dated?” Robert asked surprised.

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t call it dating. Does a one-night stand count as dating?” Tracy told them.  “If I remember correctly it was a wham bam thank you…sir…situation.”

 

“You don’t know how to go slow do you?” Robert muttered to Aaron who smirked at him.

 

“I never go slow,”  Aaron muttered back.  Robert bit his lip and turned his attention back to Tracy.

 

“Anyway…keep going.”

 

Tracy steadies herself as she continued her story. “He was upset he couldn’t find a good guy.  So, I asked around and found him a date with a different type of guy.  A nice guy. A doctor.”

 

Robert and Aaron both shared a look.

 

“A doctor?” Aaron asked.

 

Tracy looked at him sheepishly. “Sorry Aaron.  I set him up with Alex back then.  Let’s just say that it didn’t work out at all.  He was so mad at me.”

 

“How do you know Alex?” Aaron asked confused. “I haven’t heard him mention Finn at all.”

 

“Rebecca,” Robert said suddenly sitting back in his chair.

 

“Right! I had started talking to Rebecca and told her about my quest to find Finn a nice guy.  She told me about Alex, and we started planning to hook them up.  How do you know Rebecca?” Tracy asked.

 

“She is like a bug that won’t go away,” Aaron said to Tracy, his voice laced with sarcasm. 

 

“Why was Finn so mad?” Robert asked ignoring Aaron’s comment.

 

“I don’t know.  He went on a date and left within ten minutes.  Rebecca called me all upset because Alex felt like they set him up to be rejected. Finn was mad at me because Alex wasn’t his type.  I don’t know.  If I just ignored it and didn’t set him up with anyone, we might have been talking, and maybe he wouldn’t have died or not died alone.” Tracy said to them as she took another tissue from the pack to wipe her eyes.

 

“Ok.  I won’t push further.  I’m sorry for your loss.” Robert said as he stood up from the table.  Aaron reached over to Tracy and placed his hand on hers.

 

“Finn knew how much you loved him.  Don’t think of the bad stuff. Just the good.” Aaron said quietly to Tracy who took in the advice. 

 

“Thank you, Aaron,” Tracy said as Aaron pulled his hand away.  He grabbed his milk and stood up with Robert to talk down the stairs and back down to the shop.

 

****

 

David had given them dirty looks as they left the shop, but neither cared.  The new information they had gotten from Tracy only enforced what they were thinking before.  As the two of them walked down the street together their minds raced.

 

“What happened in those ten minutes that got Finn so upset?” Robert muttered to Aaron as they walked. 

 

“Maybe that’s when he figured out it was Alex working with Ross?” Aaron muttered back. 

 

“Maybe. That might have been the start of everything that got Finn killed.  One date that ended it all.” Robert said.

 

“What about that tip you got yesterday? Emma. Follow Emma and what?” Aaron asked.

 

“Follow Emma and break the code,” Robert told him. “The Barton’s are the ones we should concentrate on from now on.”

 

“Do you really think his family would do this to Finn?” Aaron asked slowing down. Robert slowed down too and faced Aaron.

 

“In my experience, any family is capable of anything in this village. Even killing one of their own.  I better follow Emma and figure out what she has been up to these days.” Robert told him.

 

Aaron shook his head. “I have a good idea of Emma’s nursing route.  Cain needs me to drop off and pick up some cars out that way.  I can watch her.”

 

“Do you know how to do this without her noticing?” Robert asked slightly amused.

 

“I just do whatever you did at Wylies and do the opposite.” Aaron joked. 

 

“Alright. If you end up in trouble, give me a call. I’ll be there.”

 

“I know,” Aaron said his eyes softening.

 

“Once you figure out her schedule we might have to go talk to those people, without them knowing who we really are.  I might have to call up a guy to get us some fake credentials.  Might take a few days but…” Robert trailed off as Aaron pulled out his phone and sent off a quick text.

 

“Don’t worry. I got it handled.” Aaron said quietly as he put his phone away. “Don’t look so surprised Sugden.  You are working with a Dingle now.”

 

“Crawl before you walk Dingle,” Robert told him a smile on his face as he turned away from Aaron to walk back to his office.

 

“Never Sugden. Never.”

 


	17. You Thought It Was Gone but The Fire Goes On

The café wasn’t busy at all. A rare lull in the action as Robert sat there with is coffee waiting for Cain to show up.  It did pay to have Aaron on his side after all.  His guy would have taken a few days for his _credentials_ to appear, but Cain seems to have a guy on standby.  Which shouldn’t have surprised Robert at all. He watched as Brenda stood nearby watching Bob clear up after the last set of people to leave.  Robert wondered how things were going there, between Bob and Brenda.  Last time he freaked out on them but before that…was Laurel. Brenda didn’t seem upset, and neither did Bob.  Robert chalked it up to some random moment in time that he had overthought. Wouldn’t be the first time.

 

Robert’s thoughts were interrupted when Cain came bursting through the café door.  Bob motioned towards the front of the café towards Brenda who stood up expectantly waiting for Cain’s order. He waved them off as he sat down across from Robert, pulling out an envelope from his coat pocket.

 

“I have your package,” Cain told him.

 

“The eagle flies at midnight,” Robert said back.

 

Cain narrowed his eyes at him. “What does that mean?”

 

“It was a joke,” Robert said putting his hand out for the envelope in Cain’s hand. Cain paused for a moment before handing over the envelope to Robert.  He looked in before putting it in his own coat pocket.  Giving Cain a nod, Robert stood up to walk out of the café.  He paused when he saw Cain give him a look and motion him to sit down.

 

“What?” Robert asked when Cain made the motion again, his eyes dangerously dark.  Robert gulped and sat back down.  Cain leaned in closer.

 

“I did this because Aaron asked me,” Cain said, his voice low. 

 

“Yes?” Robert responded.

 

“He knows I’m not happy he is working with you.  I don’t trust you.” Cain told him.

 

“I know.”

 

“Aaron seems to really like you and trust you.  I don’t know why but he does.  Always defending you.  I see no good in you, but Aaron does. Don’t get him hurt or else you will have me to deal with.” Cain said getting up and pointing at Robert.  Before he could respond Cain was gone. Out the same doors, he blew through earlier.

 

“What did you do?” Brenda asked. 

 

Robert turned and shrugged at her. “Just wanted my car detailed.”

 

“That Cain. He is always so intense.” Brenda said moving from her spot behind the counter to the backroom.  Robert turned back and let himself collapse against his seat.  Cain’s words, however short, had hit hard.  He never considered Aaron possibly getting hurt.  Maybe some close scrapes but he never pictured Aaron getting hurt on his watch.  He felt his heart clench at the thought of Aaron wounded.  He could feel his breath shorten at the idea gripping onto the arms of his chair.

 

“Robert? You ok?” Bob asked as he came back out onto the floor.  He took a breath before giving Bob a nod.  He smiled at him as Robert got his wits about him. The one question ringing his mind.

 

_Can I keep Aaron safe?_

 

_***_

 

Robert was playing solitaire on the computer that afternoon when Aaron came strolling in.  Robert had placed their forged documents on the desk nearby his laptop.  The game chiming in excitement when he won. 

 

“Working hard I see?” Aaron said leaning over the desk to look at the screen of his laptop.

 

“Even detectives get to take some time off to enjoy the simple things in life,” Robert commented as Aaron sat down in the chair across from his desk.  He watched as Aaron pulled out a tiny notebook of his own and flipped it open.  Robert smiled as Aaron pulled out a pencil from behind his ear and looked over whatever he wrote there.

 

“So, I followed Emma around this afternoon,” Aaron told Robert sounding more official than he normally did in Robert’s office. Robert smiled at Aaron as he turned from his computer to give him his full attention.

 

“What did you find?” Robert said encouraging Aaron to find his inner detective. Remembered him of the time he took the initiative back when he was starting out.  He was supported then so he would do the same for Aaron.

 

“She visited three houses.  She spends about a half an hour at all three.” Aaron reported as he squinted at his handwriting. 

 

“Do you know the names of each person?” Robert asked pulling out his own notebook to make his own notes. 

 

“Yes. They were on the outskirts of the village.  Mrs. Simmons. Mr. and Mrs. Frankel and Mrs. Lobe.” Aaron told him as he wrote their names down. 

 

“Mrs. Lobe? Where did I hear that name before?” Robert asked as he finished writing down the last name.  Aaron looked up with a smirk.

 

“Don’t you remember? I told you about her.  She has been acting quite happy lately.  Her house admits a certain smell.” Aaron said cheekily. Robert looked up at him and rolled his eyes.

 

“Right. I remember now.  You think she smells like marijuana.”

 

“Right. Now we know Emma is her nurse.  It's coming together. My theory is coming together.” Aaron announced with a big smile on his face.  Robert couldn’t help but smile back as Aaron put a check in his tiny notebook out of excitement.

 

“So, tell me the whole theory again?” Robert asked as he sat back in his chair. 

 

Aaron sat back too and put on a serious face. “It’s not a full theory, but I think Emma is part of the operation.  Ross brought her in so she could help her patients with their pain management.”

 

Robert considered the theory. “Do you think Emma would kill Finn though?”

 

Aaron looked down and then back up. “I don’t think so. Maybe she would cover up for a son if they had done something.”

 

“Maybe.  Your theory has legs.  We should go visit those people.” Robert told him picking up the envelope from Cain off the desk.

 

“Who are we then?” Aaron asked as Robert opened the envelope to pull out two ID’s. 

 

“We are two hospital officials doing a surprise inspection of Emma’s best patients. Didn’t you know that, Billy Abbott?” Robert said to him as he read the name off the ID.  Aaron huffed as he moved in closer to read the other ID in Robert’s hand.

 

“Of course, I did, Nick Newman,” Aaron said making a face. “Where did Cain get these names?”

 

“Sounds like two names from a bad American soap opera or something,” Robert commented as he threw the Billy Abbott ID towards Aaron.  “So, I’ll see you in a few minutes? Wear your best suit.”

 

“A few minutes?” Aaron replied.

 

“Yeah. We know Emma is done for the day. Now is the time to pounce.  You should wear that suit you were in at the funeral.” Robert said.

 

“You liked that?” Aaron said back, his tone getting lighter.

 

“You clean up well Dingle.”

 

“I bet you would look good dirty.” Aaron let slip out.  Robert raised an eyebrow as he watched Aaron’s cheeks glow red at the comment. “I mean…I haven’t seen you on the farms or even under a car.” Aaron said trying to cover up a bit.

 

“My family had the farm back in the day. I also worked for Cain in the shop before…I left.” Robert trailed off. 

 

“You did?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yeah. I used to wear the coveralls and everything.  Was a dirty little grease monkey like you.” Robert teased.

 

“Why don’t you do it anymore?”

 

“I’ve been a bit busy, but maybe after we solve this case, I’ll show off some of my skills,” Robert said with a wink. 

 

“Look forward to it.”

 

****

 

Robert waited outside his home leaning against Victoria’s car.  He had to promise her he would be home in time for the big family dinner, but he got her car for the rest of the afternoon.  He leaned against it as he waited for Aaron to appear, his new ID sitting in his pocket, wearing one of the many suits he used to wear when playing the office boy in London.  A typical tweed suit that looked inconspicuous to anyone that would look at him.  He fidgeted while waiting for Aaron, thinking over his day so far. 

 

That one line still packed away coming out to echo through his mind at the quietest moments.

 

_Keep Aaron Safe._

_Keep Aaron Safe._

_Keep Aaron Safe._

 

“Oi!” Aaron’s voice yelled out breaking up his thoughts.  Robert looked over towards Aaron's voice and felt a fizz settle in his brain.  Aaron had worn the same suit again, a typical black suit with a crisp white shirt only this time no tie on.  He had a backpack with him, but a new added accessory.  He was wearing wide wire-rimmed glasses that made him look a bit older than before.  Robert found his mouth go dry as he checked him out.  The suit hit all the right places, and the glasses just hit a spot in him that he didn’t even know could be hit.

 

“You’re drooling Sugden,” Aaron muttered as he got closer.  Robert coughed as he pushed off the car and adjusted his suit. 

 

“You look great.  Where did you get the glasses?” Robert asked trying to hide the fact he was thinking lots of inappropriate things at that moment. 

 

“Charity had these frames when she was dating that fancy banker guy.  I thought it made me look older. Does it look stupid?” Aaron asked as he fiddled with the glasses on his face.

 

“Nah. They look good on you.” Robert told him honestly opening the car door for him.

 

“Thanks. Ready to do this?” Aaron asked as he jumped in.  Robert ran around the other side and hopped into the driver’s seat.

 

“Let’s do this Billy.”

 

“Nick.”

 

****

 

They both approached the first house with Aaron fidgeting next to Robert.  He leaned in and gave three quick, loud knocks on the cottage door.

 

“This is Mrs. Simmons. Just follow my lead. You will be fine.” Robert told him quietly with a comforting smile.  Aaron quickly squeezed Robert’s hand in response letting go when the door opened.

 

“Hello?” a younger voice said throwing Aaron off a bit.

 

“Hi. We are here for a surprise inspection for Nurse Emma Barton’s work.  Here are our ID’s.” Robert announced officially as they both took out their IDS to show the woman.  She took a look as her face brightened.

 

“OH! Emma said this could happen at some point.  Come on in.  I was just making some tea for my grandmother.” The woman said as she opened the door wider for them to get through.

 

“That worked out for us,” Aaron whispered to Robert as she led them down a long hallway towards the living room.  Robert nodded in agreement as Mrs. Simmons came into view.  She was an older lady in a wheelchair that looked like she was sleeping. 

 

“Grandma? These are Emma’s bosses. There here making sure she is doing a good job with you.” She said leaning down slightly to be at the same level as her grandma.

 

“Emma is the best!” Mrs. Simmons said with a slight slur.  Robert and Aaron gave her a proper smile as they turned to the granddaughter.

 

“Do you think Emma is a good nurse?” Robert asked.

 

“She is the best.  She keeps my grandmother comfortable and reads to her.  She is very sweet and really loves her job.  You guys have a great nurse there.  She really cares about her patients. At least she cares about this wild and crazy one right here!” Mrs. Simmons granddaughter said making her grandmother laugh with her.  Aaron smiled as he sniffed the air. Didn’t smell anything out of the ordinary as he gestured to Robert pointing around the place. 

 

“Do you mind if we look around? We know Nurse Barton is responsible for cleaning and keeping your grandmother’s machines and medicine up to date.” Robert said pointing around the place. 

 

“Of course. Do what you must do. I am going to make some tea. Do you two want any?” She asked.  Both refused as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

 

“She trusts two strangers way too easy to leave us here with her grandmother,” Aaron said immediately once she was out of earshot. 

 

“She trusts this hospital to be good,” Robert argued noticing Mrs. Simmons had fallen back asleep in her wheelchair. 

 

“What are we looking for?” Aaron asked looking around anxiously. 

 

“Any hints of drugs, guns or anything that feels out of place,” Robert said as he started to look in drawers. Aaron followed suit as they looked around.

 

“Its kind of weird,” Aaron told him as they looked through Mrs. Simmons knitting basket. 

 

“If you want to become a detective you are going to have to do some unsavory things,” Robert told him still not finding anything. 

 

“What did you do that was unsavory?” Aaron asked. 

 

“We can’t be having this conversation right now Aaron.” Robert hissed as he looked around for more places to look.

 

“Bathroom?” Aaron suggested.  Before Robert could respond the granddaughter came back into the room with two cups of tea.

 

“Do you mind if I use the bathroom miss?” Aaron asked her as she placed the tea down. 

 

“No, of course, you can! So, has Emma done a good job?” she asked as Aaron walked off to find the bathroom. He walked in and shut the door.  He reached for the mirrored cabinet looking around for anything that looked out of place.  He noticed a toothbrush, toothpaste and even some tablets for headache relief but nothing out of the ordinary. Aaron looked disappointed as he flushed the toilet before leaving the bathroom.

 

“I’m so happy she is passed the inspection!” Mrs. Simmons exclaimed as she took a sip of her tea. 

 

“Yes. Don’t forget what I said! Don’t tell her about this.  She will get a report once we are done.” Robert told her with a smile.  Aaron walked back into the room and shook his head at him.

 

“Well, we will leave you be.  Have a great day Miss Simmons.” Robert said shaking her hand.  Aaron shook her hand too as they saw themselves out.  They closed the door behind them and started to walk back to the car.

 

“That was disappointing,” Aaron announced as he looked back at the cottage.

 

“They all can’t be exciting. I guess you found nothing of interest in the bathroom?” Robert asked. 

 

Aaron shook his head no. “We didn’t check the bedroom though.”

 

“Maybe something could have been in there, but I doubt it. Maybe at the next home?” Robert told him as Aaron opened the door to the car. 

 

“Next.”

 

****

 

“Severely disappointing,” Aaron announced as they left the second home.  Mr. and Mrs. Frankel were lovely and had nothing special hidden in their homes custody of Emma. Robert looked over at Aaron getting upset at Aarons sadness.  He should have told him this is normal for detective work.  So far, this case has been generally easy. A lot of pieces coming to him but that isn’t normal.  He couldn’t begin to count all the times he sat in the slow lane trying to make cases come together. 

 

“It happens.  We have one more house to go.  You had good feelings about Mrs. Lobe.” Robert said trying to get Aaron excited again. He couldn’t help it as he placed his arm around Aaron’s shoulders and gave him a squeeze. 

 

“If the rumors are true Mrs. Lobe should be our proof something is going on but after these last two houses,” Aaron said trailing off as he craned his neck to look back at the Frankels home.  Robert walked them back to the car and put him inside.

 

“Never know.  The last house could tell us everything we need to know.”

 

****

 

Aaron almost kisses Robert once they reach the door.  A certain smell seems to permeate the air as Robert knocks. 

 

“Oh, you got to be kidding me,” Robert mutters under his breath.

 

“The rumors are true!” Aaron exclaims his spirits lifted. 

 

“You are excited a hospice patient is getting high?” Robert asked trying his best not to smile at Aarons excitement that this patient might be their smoking gun for this theory. 

 

Aaron nods as the door is flung open.

 

“’Ello!” Mrs. Lobe said to them from her wheelchair.

 

“Uh, hi. I’m Billy Abbott, and this is Nick Newman.  We are with Nurse Barton’s team doing a surprise inspection. May we come in?” Robert said pointing inside her house.

 

“Yeah sure. Whatever.” Mrs. Lobe said leaving the door open and backing away and rolling down her hallway.  Robert and Aaron looked at each other before walking in.  The smell of the marijuana hitting them hard as Robert closed the door.

 

“Wow. So, Mrs. Lobe, do you like Nurse Barton?” Robert asked as they followed her to her living room where the joint was sitting and waiting for her to continue their day.

 

“I love her.  She keeps me happy and comfortable.  I had the worst pain and now its all gone!” Mrs. Lobe exclaimed as she picked up the joint and took a drag. 

 

“Did Nurse Barton give you that?” Aaron asked pointing to the joint in Mrs. Lobe hand.

 

“Will she get in trouble?” Mrs. Lobe asked suddenly looking down.

 

“Of course not! We are just taking notes and doing some legwork.” Robert told her with a smile.  She smiled back before taking another drag.

 

“YUP! She said this would help me with all the pain that kept me in bed all day and night.  She was right!”

 

“May we look around?” Aaron asked pointing around the house. 

 

“Sure. Go ahead.” Mrs. Lobe said.  Both Aaron and Robert started looking around, pretending to check the equipment while sneakily looking for the baggie.

 

“OH! Could you tell Emma to pick up her gun? She has been storing it here while her grandchildren are in town and it makes me nervous to have it in the house.” Mrs. Lobe announced suddenly making both stop dead in their tracks.

 

“A gun?” Aaron asks faintly giving Robert a look he knew well.

 

“It’s in the closet.”

 

Both slowly make their way to the hallway leading to Mrs. Lobe’s bedroom.

 

“You don’t think?” Aaron asked Robert as they reached the door.

 

“We won’t know unless we look,” Robert said back.  They both held their breath as Robert threw open the door.  Laying on the floor was a gun that Robert knew well. 

 

“Is that it?” Aaron asked moving forward to pick it up.  Robert smacked Aaron’s hand and pulled him back up.

 

“We can’t touch it.  I’ll take a picture, and we will hold onto it for now.” Robert told him pulling out his phone.  After a few clicks, they both closed the door, and Aaron made his way to the bathroom. After moving a few items around that’s when he found it.

 

The baggie of weed.  It looked familiar. Aaron took a picture with his phone before putting it back.  He walked back out and showed Robert the picture. They both shared a smile before coming back into the living room.

 

“Everything looks in order. Don’t forget. Don't tell Nurse Barton.  She will get a report soon.” Robert told Mrs. Lobe.  She sighed and waved them away from the effects finally getting to her. 

 

“We will let ourselves out,” Aaron said as they slowly backed out of the cottage. After they were safely out of the cottage both looked at each other.

 

“What was that?” Robert asked as he pointed to the cottage behind them. 

 

“It’s evidence, Robert.  Maybe part of my theory is working out!” Aaron told him as he joyfully walked down the path to their car.

 

****

  
 “Are we sure it was Emma’s gun?” Aaron asked as he held Robert’s phone back at the office.  Aaron had lost his jacket and was now sitting in Robert’s chair with his legs up on the desk.  Robert was leaning against the wall across from him enjoying the view. 

 

“It fits the description in the police report,” Robert told him.  Aaron shrugged when he reached into his pocket to pull out his own phone.

 

“We have weed and a gun.  Maybe my Emma theory was correct? That or its Ross’s gun.” Aaron said theorizing out loud.

 

“Emma was all about family coming back together.  Why not follow a code of sorts. Protect each other now that they found each other again.” Robert theorized with him.

 

“I think Ross is the one who did it. Emma is covering. Pete is barely surviving the guilt.” Aaron announced, making his final decision.

 

“You don’t think Emma could kill her own kid?” Robert asked.

 

“Nah. I really don’t see someone as religious as Emma doing that,” Aaron said looking up at Robert.

 

“It could have been Pete. That is why he is so crazy right now. He can’t handle the guilt.” Robert suggested. Aaron shook his head at him.

 

“I like my theory.”

 

“Of course. You are looking good sitting there.” Robert added looking Aaron up and down. 

 

“Like a real detective?” Aaron asked hopefully.

 

“Yeah. You do.” Robert said with a smile.  Aaron smiled back before looking down to check on the time. Aaron dropped his feet and jumped up out of his chair.

 

“I promised mum I’d be home for dinner.  Talk later?” Aaron said grabbing his suit jacket.  Robert smiled and waved him off.

 

“I have a dinner of my own to get to,” Robert told him.

 

“That he does. I’m here to make sure he goes too.” Victoria’s voice rang out as she walked into the office. Aaron waved them off before walking out.  Victoria passed Robert a big piece of mail before organizing his office again.

 

“What’s this?” Robert asked.

 

“Showed up on my desk.  I thought you put it there.”

 

Robert looked at it closely to find no return address or address at all.  He shrugged as he opened the package slowly.  Three printed pictures fell out of the package.  Robert squatted down to get a better look. 

 

The first picture was of a campfire in the woods. The same part of the woods Finn was found in.

 

The second picture had two blurry figures in front of the fire holding something.

 

The third picture was the one that tied it all together.  The figures clearer now.  It was Alex and Emma standing there with half of Finn’s shirt.  Emma throwing it into the fire.  Robert picked up the picture to see it clearer. It was part of the shirt they found in Adams car.  He turned the picture around to find two sentences written on the back in chicken scratch.  

 

_Follow the drugs. Break the code._

 


	18. It's The Final Countdown

The pictures were clear as the day.  All of them.  His green eyes were overwhelmed by the amount of evidence he acquired in just twenty-four hours.

 

What a difference a day makes indeed.

 

He closed his eyes to center himself. He slowly opened them his eyes focusing on the first picture.  The one Aaron had taken and sent over to Roberts phone.  He had printed it out and double checked to make sure it was the same gun that killed Finn.

 

It was.

 

The second picture was of that fire in the woods.  The place where Finn was found. Robert had doubled checked the location.

 

It was the place Finn had died.

 

The third picture was of the blurry figures in front of the fire.  Their shapes looking familiar to Robert now as he stared at the picture.  The fire burning bright as the two figures made their way towards it.

 

It was the place they burned some of the evidence.

 

The last picture was the kicker. The one that punched Robert in the gut last night.  Alex and Emma together.  Holding half of that damn shirt. 

 

Why did they only burn half? Why not leave the whole shirt or burn it all?

 

To set up Adam.  Why set up Adam? Why would Emma want to set up Adam? She wanted to be a big family again.  You would need Adam to do that. Be a family.

 

Maybe it was Alex, Robert thought.  Alex pushed her to do this.  To force her and maybe her kids to play along once he figured out what Finn knew.  How would Alex figure it out? What happened on that blind date to make Finn run and reach out to Adam and Aaron? What made Alex so angry?

 

What about Ross? Ross is working for Alex.  Maybe Ross figured out what was going on and sent his mother to do his dirty work.  He is making good money for once, and he can’t have that end. 

 

Pete. What about Pete? He has been acting remorseful towards Finn and Adam.  He hates the rest of his family.  He keeps showing up at the weirdest of moments.  He yelled about the ‘code’ once in front of him and Aaron. He seems angriest at his mother.

 

Robert’s mind went back around to Emma.  He had only talked to her once, but that one talk opened a floodgate of theories.  What he knows about Emma.  She is a nurse that is loved by her patients. Especially the three scouted by Aaron.  She wants to give her patients a happier life.  That means giving some a reason to hold on a bit longer. Make them feel better. Through marijuana. Emma is getting the product from Alex and distributing it to her patients.  Not only that, she has come home after a rocky marriage.  Her family torn apart by secrets and lies.  Only to come back after both brothers were dead an all that was left was the kids and Moira.  Where did all that hurt go? That anger? Did time take that away? Make Emma want that big family with Moira and her kids all along? If that is true, why frame Adam? That would destroy their family.  Is that what Emma wants? Robert doubted that.

 

Who was his mysterious ‘deep throat’ that only led him astray once.  Or did he or she? Without that voice coming through and telling him about the remaining Whites living in the village Robert would have never known that Rebecca was back and close friends with Alex.

 

There were so many people and so many possibilities.  Robert could feel his head start to spin.  Everyone’s faces meshing together in a swirl of theories and intent. Robert could feel a headache coming on as he closed his eyes to focus himself. He could see Aaron among all the swirling suspects.  His blue eyes. His smirk. His body.  He knew no matter what he had to keep him safe from these people, what could happen.

 

“Robert?” a voice said breaking through all the noise.  Robert opened his eyes and looked up into two calming blue eyes. “What’s going on?”

 

Robert felt a calm blow through him as Aaron sat down in the seat across from his desk.  Robert leaned forward and pointed to the pictures in front of him. “Take a look.  You might see some familiar faces.”

 

Aaron moved forward and looked at the pictures on his desk.  Robert’s eyes traced down Aaron’s face noticing every twitch and lip bite as Aaron started to figure it all out. 

 

“Where did this come from?” Aaron asked his voice quiet. Robert figured he was in shock.

 

“Those pictures got sent to me in a plain envelope with no return address.  No address at all.  They were just sitting in the mail and hand delivered to me.  You have seen the gun before.”

 

“Did you check?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yes. It’s the same gun the cops are looking for.” Robert told Aaron who nodded before his eyes got wide. 

 

“That’s the other half!” Aaron exclaimed pointing at the clearer picture. Robert nodded. “Emma and Alex were burning the other half of the shirt. God knows what else.”

 

“This narrows down the suspects for us at least,” Robert said.

 

“Which are?”

 

“Ross, Pete, Emma, and Alex.” Robert listed to Aaron as Aaron grabbed the picture of Alex and Emma and stared at it as he sat back in his chair.

 

“Alex,” Aaron said.

 

“Right,” Robert said, his voice tighter than he intended. “Do you have any theories?” Robert then asked to change the subject.

 

Aaron looked up from the picture. “Ross? Maybe its Ross and Pete working together only Pete has a soul?”

 

“That was one of my theories. That or Pete was blackmailed.”

 

“What if it was just Ross.  Pete found out about everything after the fact.  That is why Pete is so upset all the time. Angry at his family, crying over Finn and visiting Adam all the time in prison.” Aaron suggested his eyes going back to the picture.

 

Robert watched Aaron as his eyes looked at the picture in his hand closely.  Robert swallowed and leaned forward in his chair. “What about the Alex connection?”

 

“Alex,” Aaron said again.

 

“Right.  Another theory I have is Emma and Alex are working together.” Robert told Aaron. 

 

“I still wonder if Emma could kill her child,” Aaron said his voice getting soft. 

 

“Who said it was Emma. Could have been Alex.” Robert suggested.

 

Aaron looked up from the picture again.  “I don’t see Alex doing that.”

 

Robert huffed and rolled his eyes. “Because Alex is such a great guy.”

 

“Alex isn’t a good guy, but I don’t see him being a killer,” Aaron told him leaning forward in his chair, mimicking Robert.

 

“He is a doctor after all,” Robert said, his voice laced with more sarcasm than he intended. 

 

“Maybe he just helped Ross cover up the evidence.  Like we found out from Moira, Emma wanted to be the big happy family again.  Ross or Pete killing Finn would ruin that.  She would cover for her kids.  She loves her kids.” Aaron told him ignoring Robert’s sarcasm. 

 

“If she wanted a big happy family as we heard, why would she set up Adam?  That ruins that.” Robert argued.

 

“The question is, could Emma kill?  She is very religious.” Aaron said working out the possibilities.

 

“Yeah, because religious people aren’t blood hungry,” Robert said giving Aaron a look.  Aaron rolled his eyes.  He leans even closer, resting his elbows on Robert’s desk, the picture still tightly held in his hand.

 

“Robert.  What if all of the Barton’s were in on Finn’s murder?” Aaron wondered out loud.  Robert looked back down at the picture in Aaron’s hand.

 

“I think Moira could be in on Finn’s murder?” Robert asked.

 

Aaron looked at him his brow creasing. “NO!  Why would you say that?”

 

“You said all Barton’s.  Moira is a Barton.”

 

“She is more of a Dingle,” Aaron argued.

 

“Semantics. Do you think Moira is in on it?” Robert asked again.  Aaron just stared at him. “Well?”

 

“Why would she hire you if she wanted to cover up any crime?  I know you need to eliminate people and Moira…she isn’t part of this.  Not at all.” Aaron said, his voice confident in his statements.  Robert sighed as she looked down at the picture that is still firmly held in Aaron’s hand.

 

“Feel that way about Alex, still?” Robert asked not being able to help himself.  Aaron made a noise that grabbed Robert’s attention.

 

“What is your problem?” Aaron asked.

 

“What? We are just going over theories.” Robert said as innocently as possible.  He noted that Aaron was still holding the picture with Alex.

 

“You have been picking on Alex the whole time,” Aaron told him. 

 

“Why, do you care if I pick on a possible murderer?” Robert said sitting back and crossing his arms.  Aaron stared at him his face in disbelief.

 

“Where is this coming from?” Aaron asked.

 

Robert didn’t know how to answer that. “I should be asking you that question.”

 

“What?!?” Aaron exclaimed looking at Robert like he was crazy.

 

“You seem to think that Alex couldn’t possibly be a bad guy.  We know he is a bad guy.” Robert explained.

 

“Right.  I don’t disagree there.” Aaron said still confused.

 

Robert opened his mouth only to close it again.  He looked down and his feet and gently shook his head. “Never mind.  I’m just…tired.  I don’t know what I’m saying.”

 

Aaron watched as Robert looked up to give him a tight smile.  “It’s alright.  You got a lot of information in a little time.” Aaron said quietly.  Robert nodded in agreement.  There was an uneasy feeling seeping into the office around them.  Both were looking everywhere but each other as they both tried to figure out what to say now. 

 

“Ross. Pete. Emma. Alex.” Robert said out loud breaking the quiet.  Aaron nodded in agreement.

 

“Should I ask Alex out tonight?” Aaron asked quietly.  Robert let out a strangled laugh before standing up suddenly.  Aaron watched him his eyes getting wide.

 

“Sure. Why not? Don’t forget protection. God knows where Scarface has been.” Robert sneered out.  Aaron jumped out of his chair, his eyes blazing at the comment. 

 

“What the hell is going on? Where is this coming from?” Aaron said moving deliberately towards Robert who stood behind his desk, his feet planted on the floor.  His eyes watching as an angry Aaron got closer.

 

“You are so sure that Alex couldn’t kill.  You are so sure that Alex is nothing more than a harmless drug runner.  You are so sure that Alex is harmless.” Robert said exploding. 

 

“Do you know what I’m sure about?” Aaron said his voice angry.  Before Robert could answer Aaron grabbed onto Robert’s lapels and pulled him towards him.  Before Robert could register what was happening, he felt Aaron’s soft lips on his own. 

 

Robert felt his hands automatically reach for Aarons' face.  His soft fingertips felt the bristle of Aaron’s beard as he cupped his face to hold him there.  He felt the rumble of a moan come from Aaron’s body vibrating through them, pulling them closer to each other. Aaron slowly let go of Robert’s lapels and let his hands travel down to this waist, pulling his hips flush against his own.  Every fiber of their beings wanted to be closer, their lips grasping at each other with each kiss. 

 

Robert’s pulled away first, a slight whine coming from his mouth.  He kept his hands cupped around Aaron’s face, keeping their connection. “Aaron…” Robert whispered placing his forehead on Aaron’s. 

 

Aaron was breathing heavily his hands gripping tighter onto Robert’s waist.  “We really need to talk about what we…what we could…” Aaron whispered back struggling with his words. 

 

Robert’s eyes popped open at Aaron’s words.  He pulled his forehead away, but Aaron didn’t let Robert get too far, his hands staying on his hips.  “It’s not what you are thinking.” Robert choked out hating what he was about to do to Aaron.  Aaron looked at him, confused.

 

“What are you getting at?” Aaron asked, his soft voice sounding betrayed. Robert tried to twist out of Aaron’s arms, but he kept him still as he was much stronger than him.  Robert sighed as his brain screamed at him to not do what he was about to do.

 

“This happens…sometimes.  Two people work closely together they think there is something more happening…” Robert said wanting to stop himself from hurting him.  Why was he doing this? Cain’s face popped into his head.  The threat he issued him.  Chas’s face showed up showing her disgust. He needed to keep Aaron safe and happy.

 

He could never be happy or safe with him. Aaron needed his friends and family. Not him. 

 

“You don’t mean that,” Aaron said, his voice low. 

 

“I do,” Robert said his voice unconvincing.  Aaron dropped his hands from Robert’s waist and took a step back.  Robert could see the hurt sweeping across Aaron’s face.  It burned his heart to know he put it there. His words and actions put that look though. 

 

“Rebecca was right,” Aaron said going for the jugular. His voice is soft and his eyes wet.

 

“What? What did she say to you?” Robert asked moving forward.  Aaron took a step back. 

 

“She said you would use me like you used her,” Aaron said. “You don’t care about anyone but your work and yourself. You just want to win.” Aaron said his voice getting louder, tears falling down his face.

 

“No. I don’t.  I didn’t…I mean…” Robert struggled to answer him, shame boiling through his body. 

 

“You don’t mean it. Sure, Robert. Sure.  I should have known a Sugden wasn’t worth giving a chance.  I was warned by so many.  My mom. Cain. Andy. Rebecca.”

 

“You keep bringing her up,” Robert said, his voice getting sharp.

 

“Yeah.  She was the last person you were screwed and was screwing right?  Why don’t you just go back to her then. She seems open to the idea of wanting you still.  Maybe this time Ican warn her before you get her spread across your bed.” Aaron said, his voice obviously emotional.

 

“I’m sure Alex would be open to spreading you out on his bed. The way you defend him I’m sure you wouldn’t hate the idea.” Robert shot back. 

 

A loud smack filled the room as Aaron slapped Robert across the face, the tears coming steadily now.  Robert felt his insides crumble as he saw Aaron turn and walk out of the room.  Rubbing his cheek, he started to follow him out of the room.  As Aaron walked through the door, Robert stopped short. His feet felt like cement. He couldn’t follow him.  He had to keep him away from him.  Keep him safe and keep him happy.  He didn’t deserve to follow him and confuse him more.  Robert sighed as a single tear fell down his stinging cheek.

 

***

 

Aaron rubbed at his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling.  He was grateful that Victoria wasn’t in her usual spot at the desk outside as he blew into the waiting room.  His hand curled around the door that would lead him out of there only to stop.  He turned and looked back at the door to Robert’s office. None of what happened in there made sense at least not to him. 

 

He and Robert had a connection. He had felt it the minute he pushed him accidentally to the ground outside the café.  He had finally felt safe with someone, and that person was Robert.  He thought Robert felt the same way but now…now Robert was pushing him away, and he didn’t know why. His words about Rebecca were ringing in his brain, and he instantly regretted them.  He knew Robert hated what he had done in the past, but he threw it in his face like Andy or Diane would.  He felt shame until some of what Robert had said to him came into focus.  He felt angry again.  He didn’t know how to feel.

 

He thought of going back but felt his hand open the door, and his feet take him out of the office and out of the Mill.  Back out into the sunshine of the afternoon.  He wiped his tears away and started down the walk away from The Mill.  He felt his pocket vibrate as his phone went off.  Pulling out his phone expecting it to be Robert he got a surprise.

 

“Hey, Alex,” Aaron said trying to sound as normal as possible. 

 

“Hey.  Are you busy tonight? Want to grab some drinks?” Alex asked casually.  “It has been crazy at the hospital today. I need to unwind and thought of you.”

 

Aaron took a moment before Robert’s words rang louder in his mind.

 

_You are so sure Alex is harmless._

 

Aaron had something to prove. “Sure. That sounds great. Its been a rough day for me too.  Pick me up at the pub, later?” Aaron said. 

 

“Sounds good. Can’t wait to see you.” Alex said flirting a bit.

 

“I can’t wait to see you too,” Aaron said flirting back.  They both hung up, Aaron staring down at his phone.  His fingers tracing over Robert’s name in his phone book.  He stared down at his name for a moment before shutting down his phone all the way. 

 

“I don’t need you anyway Sugden. I"ll figure this out on my own,” Aaron said out loud to himself as he pocketed his phone and walked down to the pub to get ready for his date with Alex.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories out there? Any guesses on what is about to happen next? Leave them below or send me a message on my Tumblr or Twitter! :-)


	19. I'm So Sorry That I Have Fallen

Robert paced in front of his desk, his mind racing.  He could see the picture Aaron had tightly in his hand on the floor, crinkled like someone was angry and wanted to erase the image.  Robert stopped and bent down to pick it up.  The picture held a different meaning now.  It had been held tightly in Aaron’s hand while they fought over the stupidest things. Robert started to pace again. 

 

Back and forth. Trying to decide what to do next. 

 

Without a thought, he turned to his desk and grabbed his phone.  He pressed Aaron’s name and put the phone to his ear.  He paced again as the phone rang. He threw the picture onto the desk as he heard Aaron’s voice come through the phone.

 

_Oi. Leave a message, and I might get back to ya!_

 

Robert waited for the beep and opened his mouth. Nothing.  He couldn’t think of anything to say. He hung up.  He threw his phone onto the desk and watched as it went dark.  He hadn’t known what to say.  What he could say after that fight.  All he wanted to say was sorry, make Aaron come back and talk to him.  That’s something he was never good at. Talking. Owning up and talking.  He was sure there was more, but he didn’t want to go that deep now.  Robert walks back to his chair and flops down, staring at his phone.

 

“Robert?”

 

Robert looked up thinking Aaron had come back only to see Victoria.

 

“Oh, it’s you.”

 

“Love you too,” Victoria said walking into the room.  She made her way over to Robert’s side of the desk, moving some papers around, she hopped up sitting on the edge of the desk and down at Robert. “What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing,” Robert said stubbornly his eyes trained on the phone.  Victoria followed his eye line.

 

“Waiting for a call?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Victoria swung her legs as she waited for Robert to say more.  “Robert,” Victoria said giving him a look. Robert looked up at her, her eyes wide with wonder but her mouth set to concerned.  
  


“Aaron and I had a fight.”

 

“What did you do?”  Victoria asked slapping Robert’s shoulder.

 

“I didn’t do…I mean….I was jealous.” Robert admitted looking down at his feet.

 

“Jealous? Of Alex?” Victoria asked. 

 

“It was dumb,” Robert said looking back up. “I said dumb things, and now I want him to call me. See me. Let me apologize.”

 

“I’m sure Aaron was jealous too,” Victoria announced getting Robert’s attention. 

 

“Wait, why?”

 

“Rebecca.  You can tell he can’t stand her.  She doesn’t seem bad, but she won’t shut up about you.  It’s like this one time when Adam was dating this girl.  She would not shut up about him to me. Drove me up a wall!” Victoria told him.

 

“You have a thing for Adam? I wouldn’t have guessed.” Robert teased earning him another playful slap on his shoulder. 

 

“Was I that obvious?” Victoria asked Robert.

 

“He was that obvious,” Robert told her turning his head back to his phone.

 

Darkness. Nothing.

 

“You know. Adam and I keep ignoring what has been there all along.  When you figure out who really killed Finn, I’m going to tell Adam how I feel. Like you should be doing with Aaron.”

 

“Aaron doesn’t want someone like me,” Robert said his eyes trained on the phone, willing it to ring now.  Willing it to be Aaron.

 

“Maybe he wants and needs you,” Victoria said softly.

 

“Doubt it.”

 

“Oh, Robert. Aaron is…into you.  Anyone with eyes can see that. I heard a rumor actually…”

 

“Oh good. A rumor.” Robert said sarcastically.

 

“A rumor that Aaron kissed you in the pub! Is it true?” Victoria asked. 

 

“Not the only place,” Robert muttered to himself, allowing his mind to wander back to the night of the stakeout and then just a few hours ago.  He could feel his cheeks heat from the memories.

 

“Robert. Did it occur to you that you are worthy of love?  Aaron’s love?” Victoria said quietly. 

 

“I haven’t been worthy of love in a long time,” Robert said back. 

 

“Katie is gone. Buried.  You have grown since then. You aren’t that teenager anymore.  Using people for other reasons.” Victoria said.

 

Robert made a noise before looking down at his feet.  “I did that to Rebecca.”

 

“I really don’t care about her. She is the past. I know you, Robert.  You have changed. You deserve to move forward with a great guy who likes you too.  You matter Robert. No matter what happened in the past, you deserve to get better and be happy.  Like I plan to! Like Andy is trying to do too.” Victoria told him jumping off the desk.  “We Sugdens. This is our year.”

 

Robert smiled as he looked up at his baby sister. Her eyes are hopeful fully believing in her statement.  He stood up and pulled her in closer, wrapping his arms around her and placing his chin on the top of her head. “Thank you for that.”

 

“No problem.  Now that you are settled I am off to the pub.  Marlon is willing to give me a few lessons tonight, so I am going to take advantage of it.  Also, Andy said he would stop by.  After you and Aaron figure things out, and you will come on by?” Victoria asked as she pulled away and started towards the door.  Robert walked behind her slowly, his hands slipping into the front pockets of his jeans. 

 

“Maybe. I have a few things to write up before I head out for the night.” Robert said to Victoria who gave him a small smile.

 

“Tell Aaron I said hi!”

 

“What about Alex?” Robert asked suddenly as Victoria made her way out of the door.  She stopped and turned around.

“What about Alex?”

“You said that I deserve Aaron and Aaron wants me.  What about Alex?” Robert asked.

 

Victoria scoffed. “Anyone can see Aaron isn’t that into Alex.  See you later!” Victoria told him leaning forward to give Robert’s cheek a kiss.  Robert waved her off and watched her disappear behind the door.  He watched for a moment, taking in all that his sister said to him.  As Robert turned, he saw his phone start to flash.  The loud, harsh sound he had chosen as his ringtone filled the air.  Robert ran towards the cell phone, picking it up without looking.

 

“Hello? Aaron?!?” Robert yelled answering on the third ring.

 

There was a silence that followed.

 

“Hello?” Robert asked again.  He pulled the phone away to look at the screen.

 

Unknown.

 

Robert sighed as he put the phone to his ear again.  “Come on. What hot tip do you have today?”

 

There was silence again, but he could hear some rustling.

 

“Emma? Ross? Pete?” Robert asked going down his list of suspects. “Alex?”

 

“Aaron is in trouble.” A familiar voice said before the line went dead.  Robert pulled the phone away from his ear in shock. After a moment he got his wits about him again.  Quickly calling Aaron again, this time it went straight to voicemail.  As he listened to Aaron’s outgoing message, he felt panic start to set in.

 

“Aaron? Please call me back. PLEASE.  I’m sorry. Please just…there has been a break and I need you with me. Call me back please!” Robert said frantically.  He could feel his heart start to beat faster, the blood rushing to his head.  He hung up and started to text him.

 

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry._

_Please. Answer your phone. Call me back. I need you to call me back. Please._

_Aaron! I’m sorry. I found something out and I need you to come back to the office._

_Call me!_

 

Robert waited a few minutes, the texts sat there, unanswered.  He started to get antsy. Jumping around the office before he grabbed his phone and ran out the door deciding to make his way to the one place he could be.  
  


****

Aaron felt the weight of his phone in his pocket. Especially when the SUV that Alex had picked him up in hit a pothole or two.  He had turned it off after that visit with Robert and haven’t turned it back on.  As time went on Aaron’s anger had turned to sadness.  He had expected Robert to show up at the pub to talk to him.  Have them figure it out.  As he got cleaned up and dressed for his date with Alex, he wondered if he should put on his phone.  Give him a heads up that he was going out with Alex to find out more. Anything.  His mind kept thinking about the harsh words they had said to each other.  What they had left behind.  Aaron sighed at the thought.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Alex asked breaking into his daydreams.  Aaron looked over at Alex who was sitting next to him in the car. He gave a forced smile.

 

“Just a long day at work. That’s all.” Aaron told him.  He felt Alex’s hand find his and hold it giving him a squeeze.

 

“I’m glad you decided to come out with me,” Alex said quietly.  Aaron nodded and looked out the car window.  Aaron noticed that they weren’t heading towards the restaurant that Alex had told him about earlier.

 

“Where are we going?” Aaron asked turning his head back towards Alex. 

 

***

 

Robert was running towards the pub when he saw Cain pop out of the garage.  He slowed down and made a turn towards him. 

 

“Cain? Have you seen Aaron?” Robert yelled at him.  Cain gave him a weird look.

 

“No. Why?” Cain asked as Robert turned away and started running back towards the pub.  He rushed through the doors running into Chas and Charity having a conversation. 

 

“Have you two seen, Aaron?” Robert asked running into the bar, his shoes hitting painfully against the wood.

 

“Why do you care?” Chas asked, her voice angry. 

 

“Chas, we can’t do this now.  Have you seen Aaron?” Robert asked, all the running catching up to him, his voice sounding breathless. 

 

“He went out on a date with Alex.” Charity offered getting a dirty look from Chas. 

 

“When did they leave? Did they say where they were going?” Robert asked in quick succession. 

 

“Why should I tell you?” Chas argued crossing her arms over her chest.  Robert felt himself starting to get upset trying to hold himself together in front of Chas.

 

“I just have to tell him something, and he isn’t answering his phone,” Robert said finding it easier to lie to her than he expected.

 

“You know what Robert? I’ve been watching you closely.  You and my son are spending way too much time together.  I don’t know if I want your type of influence around him.” Chas said as Robert pulled out his phone.  He shot another text.

 

_Your mum is going in on me.  You would love it. If you text or call me back, you can hear about it. See it. Please, Aaron. You are in danger. I can’t see you get hurt. PLEASE._

 

Robert could hear Chas still talking as he waited for a response.  His feet felt like running again.  That adrenaline coming back full force.

 

“…Aaron has a steady life finally and I’m afraid if you come in you will mess him up!” Chas said, her voice coming back into focus. Robert looked at her before turning and running out of the pub. 

 

***

 

The streets went from well light to dark the longer Aaron spent in the car.  He could feel the hairs on his arm start to stand up.  He knew something was wrong. 

 

“I’m sorry Aaron.  I had to take care of some business first.  Then we can grab some food.  Are you mad?” Alex asked his voice soft and sweet.  Aaron smiled as Alex raised Aaron’s hand and gave it a light kiss. 

 

“If you don’t mind, can you come in with me? I have something to show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another one? Whats going on? I'm going to try and do two chapters every weekend. Sometimes I might find time to do it after work during the week but more than likely I will try and write on the weekends. We are getting close to the end now. Everything will be moving fast now. Don't forget to leave me your theories below and I hope you enjoyed! :-)


	20. Right Then, Oh Boy, We Hit The Turning Point

Voicemail.  That is all Robert keeps getting each time he dials Aaron’s phone.  He had given up texting him. He had given up leaving him messages when he hit number ten.  There are only so many ways to warn Aaron.  Tell him to get out of there. Get back to him. Be with him and away from Alex.  Robert’s worst fears played through his head as he dialed Aaron’s number for what felt like the millionth time.  He could feel his hands shake as he heard Aaron’s voicemail message again. 

 

_I can’t keep him safe._

_I can’t keep him safe._

_I can’t keep him safe._

 

Robert started walking around the village in a daze, his mind racing with worry.  What Aaron could be doing.  What state he is in.  If he is even alive.  After he passed by Cain’s auto body for the fourth time his eyes focused in on a new sight. 

 

Pete Barton. 

 

He was standing there outside his cottage watching Robert wringing his hands.  Robert stopped dead at the sight.  Pete wet his lips and looked downward at the ground before walking slowly back up the walk to his front door.

 

“PETE BARTON.” Robert roared his voice the loudest sound in the village.  Every other sound in the village ceased to exist as Robert walked with purpose towards him.  Pete turned in surprise at the fierceness of his voice. Knowing nothing good was about to happen Pete turned and started to run.  Robert caught up with him and grabbed him by the collar pulling him back up the walk and towards the street. “WHAT DO YOU KNOW?”

 

Pete trembled, and he pulled away violently from Robert’s grasp.  “I…didn’t….I mean….” Pete sputtered out as Robert went to grab him by his shirt, his fists turning white the tighter he gripped.

 

“IT WAS YOU WASN’T IT?” Robert yelled.

 

“Let him go, Sugden.” Cain’s voice rang out behind Robert.  He turned his head to see Cain standing there in his trademark leather jacket.  His eyebrow raised.  Robert slowly lets go of Pete’s shirt leaving it wrinkled.  “What did you do Pete?”

 

Pete’s eyes were blown wide as he took a few steps away from Robert.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry?” Robert said his voice lowering as he took a step closer to Cain. 

 

“I should have called sooner,” Pete replied quietly looking Robert in the eye.  Robert watched him closely trying to clear his mind. 

 

_Call sooner. Call sooner. CALL SOONER?_

 

“It was you.  You were my mystery caller.” Robert said to him, his voice dangerously low.

 

“I think we should go inside,” Pete suggested pointing towards the front door.

 

“No,” Cain said crossing his arms.  He eyed up Pete with a frown.

 

“He called me with clues.  First Ross, then Lachlan, then finally Emma.” Robert listed as Cain listened to him closely.  Robert turned his head slightly as Cain gave him a nod.  Robert nodded back before turning his attention back to Pete. He could see him squirm under the gaze of Robert and Cain.  He started to breathe heavy, sweat coming down his forehead as he debated how to answer. 

 

“I never called you about Lachlan.” Pete finally said as he looked confused.  Robert felt a bubble of anger burst into his chest as he started to lunge towards Pete again. He could feel Cain grab him with force and drag him back.  Robert fought against him as he dragged him back. 

 

“Take it easy Sugden.  Can’t kill him yet.  Not when he has so much to tell us.” Cain hissed as Robert pulled away from his grasp.  Taking a deep breath, he shook out his arms and turned back to Pete.

 

“Tell us what you know.”

 

***

 

Aaron regretted turning off his phone now as he walked down a brightly lit hallway.  His clammy hand in Alex’s sure one as he led him.  They had reached an unassuming office building in that car, and now Aaron was in its basement.  Aaron could see an open door at the end of the hallway Alex slowing down as they approached.  Aaron saw a typical office setting. One desk. A few chairs.  Aaron tried to slow down, but Alex pulled him through the door and into the room.  Behind them appeared two large men Aaron hadn’t seen before. 

 

“Take a seat,” Alex said letting go of his hand.  One of the two men closed the door to the room as Aaron slipped into the seat across from Alex who was sitting behind the desk.  Aaron thought of Robert and all the times he had sat across from him.  Aaron felt his heartache as he wished again that he had left his phone on.  He still had that special device on it that would transmit to Robert where he was. 

 

“I just got news from my dad after I talked to you earlier.  He wants to start bringing in more people to help me out.  I think its time to bring you into the management part of the business.  How do you feel about that?” Alex asked leaning forward and lacing his fingers together.

 

Aaron gave a smile.  “Sounds great.”

 

“I’m glad you feel that way.  I figured you can help me keep the dealers straight.  Make sure the right amount of product comes from us. Keep track of how much each dealer is selling and making sure we get our cut.  It’s typical office work.  Can you do that?” Alex asked.

 

“No different than when I keep track of the tires and tools at Cains shop,” Aaron said getting a smile from Alex.

 

“That’s it.  I believe you can do it.  However, before I give you the keys to our kingdom, I have one question I’d like you to answer.” Alex said getting serious.  Aaron felt a flash of fear strike through him.

 

“Yes?”

 

Alex shifted in his chair.  “I don’t know if you noticed what Ross has been doing lately.”

 

Aaron shook his head.

 

“Well, Ross has been taking from the side as he loads the cars.  We have noticed and have left it alone till now.  He is taking way too much.  Getting sloppy.  I thought Ross was someone we could trust.  Would you tell us if you catch Ross doing it again? Would you be loyal to me?” Alex asked staring deeply into Aaron’s eyes. 

 

Aaron took a deep breath and looked down at his lap.  He could feel the phone in his pocket.  It was heavy and was yelling at Aaron to turn it on.  Alert Robert. Do anything to get out of this situation.  That’s when it hit him.  He would have to play along.  Keep the game going until he could get back home and back to Robert. Aaron looked up and plastered a big smile on his face.

 

“Of course, I would be.  We need to protect the business after all.”

 

Alex stared at him as he leaned back in his chair.

 

***

  
“I tried to help. I did.” Pete said desperately in front of Cain and Robert.  He had managed to get the two men into his cottage without alerting anyone else in the village.  Cain and Robert stood while Pete sat.  Robert was trying to keep his anger at bay as Pete rambled on. 

 

“I knew they were watching me closely.  I could only keep you alert from afar.  I thought you were getting that!” Pete told them wringing his hands again. 

 

“You should have come to me.  I would have helped you.” Robert told him.

 

“Who is they?” Cain asked breaking into the conversation.  Robert looked at Pete expectedly. 

 

Pete let his head drop. 

 

“Tell us,” Robert demanded moving forward slightly. 

 

“Ross and Mum,” Pete said his voice muffled.  Cain and Robert exchanged glances as Cain moved forward and pulled Pete violently up out of his seat.  Pete whimpered as Cain shook him violently.

 

“You need to tell us fast what is going on.  Before Aaron….” Robert said his thoughts turning to Aaron and Alex.

 

Cain stopped shaking him but kept his shirt gripped tightly in his hands.  With a grunt, Cain had given Pete his warning. 

 

“Finn and Adam were getting too close. They had to stop them.  Finn just got there too early, and he had to be killed.” Pete told him.

 

“Wait.  Finn wasn’t the target?” Robert asked.

 

“It was whoever got there first. Finn just happened to confront our mum by himself.  They had to get rid of him.  Couldn’t kill two men, so Adam got framed.  It was horrible.  There was nothing I could do.  If I stood up to them or said anything, I’d be dead right now.” Pete told them. 

 

“What a hero.” Cain snarled throwing him against his seat in disgust. Robert digested the information Pete had just given him.

 

Emma and Ross were the ones who killed Finn.  Finn and Adam were getting too close.  If Emma had no problem killing her own son what else would she do?

 

“What about Alex?” Robert asked suddenly.

 

“Alex was helping mum out.  They had a deal. I don’t know what kind of deal it was but…I saw Aaron leave with Alex.  He might be in trouble.” Pete told them curling up in his seat.

 

“WHERE COULD THEY BE?” Robert yelled pulling out his phone to call Aaron again.  The minute Aaron’s voicemail message came up again Robert resisted throwing his phone across the room.

 

“You better keep talking before I allowed Sugden to kick your ass.” Cain snarled looking at Pete. 

 

“TELL US WHERE THEY COULD BE!”

 

***

 

Aaron held his breath as Alex studied him.  Seconds felt like hours before Alex stood up and made his way around the desk towards Aaron.  He couldn’t help but imagine the times Robert smirked at him as he walked around the desk towards him.  He tried to hold onto that warm feeling thinking of Robert gets him as he felt Alex lean down and get closer.  His breath intermingling with his.

 

“That is the right answer,” Alex whispered as he swooped in closer to catch Aaron’s lips giving him a deep kiss.  Alex started to pull away his teeth grabbing Aaron’s lip and biting down hard, drawing blood.  Aaron pulled away and cried out in pain.

 

“What the hell?” Aaron said bringing his finger up to his lip.

 

“I actually liked you Aaron,” Alex said softly.  Aaron looked over at him confused.

 

“Alex…”

 

**BAM!**

 

Aaron’s world went dark with one blow to the back of the head.


	21. The World was on Fire and No One Could Save Me but You

Cain stared Pete down as he sat on the couch in his cottage.  Robert was pacing the floor his mind racing with what could be happening to Aaron.  He slowed to a stop as his fingers pulled out his phone to make sure he didn’t have a message. 

 

He didn’t.

 

“This all started with a blind date,” Pete said as Robert looked up from his phone. 

 

“The date with Alex and Finn?” Robert asked.  Pete looked surprised. “I’m not that bad of a detective,” Robert argued as Cain coughed behind him. 

 

“Yeah. Finn was moaning and groaning about being the only one without someone, so Tracy set him up on a date.  She did some research and ended up finding Alex through Rebecca.” Pete told them.  Robert nodded, knowing this information already.

 

“He ran out on the date.  Do you know why?” Robert asked starting to pace again.

 

Pete sighed. “Alex had gotten a call from Ross.  He answered it in front of him, talking in this weird code. Like Finn was an idiot.  He had heard that code before. Ross and his extra money.  He had told them Cain gave him a raise, but we didn’t believe that.” Pete told them. 

 

“Like I’d give that idiot a raise.  He is lucky to have a job.” Cain told them.  Robert gave Cain a look.

 

“Anyway, he cut the date short after that.  Went home upset. Tracy told us this. What happened next?” Robert asked. 

 

“He left and called for a family meeting.  With me and Ross.  He told him about the code. The extra money.  He wanted to know everything.” Pete told them his eyes misting over a bit.

 

“What did he say?” Cain asked gruffly.

 

“He laughed at him.  Told him he has been reading too many comic books.  How he wasn’t some superhero. There was nothing to see here.”

 

“What did you think?” Robert asked.

 

“I thought something was wrong too.  I didn’t though…I didn’t…” Pete stuttered. 

 

“You didn’t back your own family?” Cain said breaking through his stuttering.

 

“I didn’t think it went this far.  Finn ended up going to Adam for help.  Adam believed him.  Adam helped him.  Maybe right off a cliff.” Pete told them. Robert stopped and turned towards Pete. 

 

“How do you know all of this then? If you turned your back on Finn. How do you know?”

 

Pete looked at Robert and Cain before letting his eyes fall to the floor.  He closed his eyes with a sigh before opening them again.  “Finn kept telling me things.  Ross would tell me things.  I was in the middle.”

 

“The middle of your two brothers?  You know what you should have done?” Robert said, his voice rising. 

 

“Run out of town with your tail between your legs?” Pete suggested his voice raising up.  Robert took one step towards him before he could feel Cain put his arm around him protectively. 

 

“We don’t have time for this.  What happened next.” Cain said his voice higher than all of them.  Robert stepped back.  Cain’s arm fell back down. 

 

“He and Adam started putting together the pieces.  The best they could.  Finn wanted to do most of the legwork.  Adam suggested bringing his best friend, Aaron into the picture to help.  One night, Finn decided to follow Ross when he noticed him leaving the cottage really late.  Followed him to Wylie Farm.”  Pete continued his voice on edge. 

 

“He saw Ross and Alex.  Moving the drugs then.” Robert filled in.

 

“Yeah.  That wasn’t the biggest shock though.” Pete said.

 

“What could be more shocking than that?” Cain said breaking in.

 

****

 

Aaron felt underwater as he woke.  His eyes opened slowly as if he had all the time in the world.  He went to move his hand only to find it tightly tied behind his back.  He pulled again, the rope not giving way.  His brain seemed to speed up to bring him back to the situation faster than he was ready for.  The pain of being hit coming through full force as he bit inside his cheek to stop himself from crying out.  He tried to move his legs only to find them tied in place as well. He tried to kick out of the ropes hitting something soft.  He was in the back of the SUV with bags of weed. 

 

“Did you have to hit him over the head?” a familiar voice asked as Aaron wiggled a bit hoping to loosen the ties around his hands and legs.

 

“Aaron is strong-willed.  No way could we have taken him while he was conscious.  He would have called Sugden for help anyway.” Alex’s voice rang out.  Aaron stopped wiggling and tried to focus on the conversation.  They hit another bump throwing him around a bit. 

 

“I’m surprised he wasn’t far behind.  I’ve seen them around the village.  Where there is a Sugden, there is a Dingle not too far behind.” Ross said his voice clearer than before. 

 

“I’ve heard.  I’ve had my own spies in the village.” Alex said making Aaron roll his eyes.

 

“Right. Rebecca White.  She was trying to get with Sugden, and he kept pushing him away. Pathetic really. Both of them. All of them.” Ross said with amusement in his voice. 

 

“Sour grapes much? She told me you hit on her all the time.” Alex joked with Ross.  Aaron secretly started to regret not sending Robert a message.  He knew no one was looking for him.  He was on his own.

 

“Didn’t stop her from spending the night with me.” Ross boasted getting a laugh from Alex.

 

“How about both of you shut up.  We have to concentrate on the matter at hand.  Make an example out of Aaron Dingle.”

 

Aaron stopped moving his eyes growing wide at the voice that joined Alex and Ross.

 

***

 

“He saw our mum, Emma, there with them. Shaking Alex’s hand.  A big smile on her face.” Pete said quietly looking at Cain. 

 

“Where is your mother now?” Cain asked as Robert started breathing heavily. 

 

“I assume she is with Aaron.  In her place. Her favorite place.”

 

“The woods?” Robert asked feeling a panic pulse through his veins.

 

Pete nodded in response as Robert ran out of the cottage at full speed.  Cain was not too far behind. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to promise anything but expect at least two more chapters before the weekend is over. :-)


	22. It's Strange What Desire Will Make Foolish People Do

Pete had followed Robert and Cain outside.  The village was quieter now. The bright sky fading into night.  Robert looked around for his sister’s car. Any car. Anything to get him to Aaron. Save him.  Keep him safe. Anything but what he feared the most.

 

“Finn told me everything. He told me what he saw that night.  What Finn didn’t know was Ross was home.  He knew what Finn knew.” Pete said to them his voice traveling through the night air. “He gave him a warning.  He told him to stay quiet or else he would regret it.”

 

“He regretted it alright,” Cain said getting Robert’s attention. “I’m going to get my truck. Wait here.”

 

Robert nodded turning his attention back to Pete.  “What happened next?”

 

“Two days later Ross and Mum came back with pictures.  Showing me what would happen to me if I tried to do what Finn did.  I was scared. I didn’t want to go down that road.”

 

“So, you let Adam take the fall? Great cousin you are.” Robert hissed looking down the road for Cain and his truck. 

 

“It’s not like that.  Adam kept pushing me for information.  What happened to Finn when Mum realized Adam knew too much.  He asked too many questions.  They had to take care of him.”

 

“You were too scared to warn him.  You just let him rot in there.” Robert said.

 

“No.  The minute Moira took matters into her own hands and hired you. I knew I had a way to help.  To stop this.” Pete explained.

 

“You should have stopped it sooner.  Now, Aaron could be hurt and…” Robert trailed off and looked off trying to keep his emotions in check.  He licked his lips and tried to steady himself. 

 

“If this never happened you and Aaron would have never met!” Pete exclaimed getting him a glare from Robert. “Everyone knows something is going on with you two.  The way you look at him.  If I have come clean sooner, you guys would have never had the time to get together or whatever you two are.  Unless he is with Alex…” Pete trailed off as Robert moved closer to him; his eyes blazing. He took too steadying breathes as he stared into Pete’s eyes.

 

“If you have come clean sooner Aaron wouldn’t be in danger.  Finn might have not been killed.  Adam wouldn’t be in jail.  If anything happens to Aaron, I will make your life a living hell. I have nothing to lose.”  Robert hissed as Cain came around the corner in his truck. 

 

“Let’s go Sugden,” Cain yelled as he pulled up.  Robert gave Pete one more warning look before turning and jumping into the truck. Pete watched as Cain sped off and out of the village.

 

***

 

Aaron’s head ached as he tried to wiggle out of his restraints. The ropes that tied him were too strong for him to wiggle out of and too thick to break.  He could feel the SUV slowly come to a stop.  He stopped moving as he heard everyone get out, slamming their doors behind them.  He was either going to be left here or be pulled out.  He braced himself for both options.  He could hear Ross talking as they walked to the back of the SUV.  The trunk opened, and he was grabbed by Ross and Alex. He could feel Ross slap on duct tape over his mouth as Alex wrapped his arms around him and dragged him along.

 

“Duct tape?” Alex asked.

 

“I forgot to put it on before.  It will be fun to take it off in a bit.” Ross said as he picked up Aaron’s legs and helped Alex take him down towards the wooded area and a tree Aaron knew well.  Aaron looked around as they walked him down.  Emma was walking behind them her arms crossed as she looked at Aaron.  Her face looking blank, but her eyes said everything.  She was angry. They stopped as they neared the familiar tree and dumped Aaron against it, sitting him up against the tree trunk.  Much like how Finn was found.  Alex and Ross stepped back as Emma reached forward and ripped the duct tape off his mouth.  The sting distracted him from the pounding of his head.

 

“I really thought we had a future,” Alex said with a mocking tone as Aaron gave him a dirty look. 

 

“What is Emma doing here?” Aaron asked watching as Emma started to walk away from the three of them.  He strained to see what she was doing as she walked back to the SUV.

 

“She is making the final decision for me,” Alex responded.  Aaron’s eyes got wide as he saw what Emma had gone back to the SUV for. As she walked closer, the moonlight gleamed off the shotgun that rested in her hands.  The same gun from her patient’s house.  The one Aaron wished they had taken.

 

“I’d rather be killing Adam, but you will do.”

 

****

 

“What took you so long?” Robert asked as he looked in the mirror at Pete who stood in the middle of the road watching them drive away.

 

“I called the family.  Some of them are going to meet us there.  Help us take care of things.” Cain explained driving faster.  Robert stared at him before pulling out his phone and dialing a number. “What are you doing?”

 

“We need more than Dingle justice for this,” Robert said as he heard someone on the other end.

 

“Hey. DS Benton? It’s Robert Sugden. I could be better.  I need that favor.” Robert said as Cain reached over and tried to take away his phone.

 

“You called the coppers?” Cain said as Robert battered his hand away from his phone.

 

“Yeah, you saw those pictures I sent you? You know where that is? Good.  Meet us there.  My partner is in trouble. Thank you. I owe you now. Right. Bye.” Robert said, ending the call before putting his cell phone back into his pocket.

 

“Why did you call them?” Cain asked.

 

“They owe me a favor, and we need all the help we can get.”

 


	23. I'd Never Dreamed That I'd Meet Somebody Like You

 “That was when Aaron went out with Alex, and all hell broke loose,” Robert said as he caught Cain up as they drove fast towards the tree they hoped Aaron and the others were at that moment. 

 

“You two should have told me.  It’s known that Emma is a favorite because of what she offers.” Cain told him.  Robert looked over at Cain.

 

“No time to be coy.”

 

“She was known to give out drugs to make it easier near the end.  She has been doing this for a while now.” Cain told him. “What I don’t understand is Alex.  Why would he be mixed up in all of this. Isn’t he a doctor? Doing his own thing?”

 

Robert shook his head. “I guess he wants to fit in with his family after all.  You know if he can run this he can start running it through the hospital, with Emma’s help.  His family will respect him and let him in on the bigger gains.”

 

“You have to admire the man's hustle,” Cain said back.

 

“That man has your nephew, and he could be hurt,” Robert said sharply as Cain focused back on the road ahead of him.  The two sat in silence as Robert’s head tried to go over what he knew.  Finn was killed to keep them quiet.  They framed Adam.  Pete was too scared to fight back.  Alex, Emma, and Ross all have a deal with each other.  Ross gets more money.  Alex gets respect from his family. Emma gets…what does Emma get? She gets to help her patients with pain management? She gets money? She gets to be near her son. She killed her other son.  Threatened the other.  Emma had no problem killing her own son. Emma. Son. Adam.

 

“How much do you and Moira talk? I know you two are married but not really married…Aaron never really clarified that to me…”

 

“Sugden. What are you on about?” Cain interrupted getting annoyed. 

 

“Did Moira ever tell you about Adam?” Robert said to him.  Cain looked over.

 

“He is James kid.” He said quietly. 

 

“Right.  Emma wanted to be one big happy family.  Like the old times.  Who changed those old times?” Robert asked Cain who raised an eyebrow at the question.

 

“Adam.  How does Finn fit in though?  He didn’t change anything.”

 

“He showed up after.  He was supposed to heal the family.  That is what Moira told me at least.” Cain argued.

 

“Heal the family.  He didn’t do his job I guess.  Emma had to fix them and the story.”

 

****

 

“Emma.  You can’t do this.  Killing two people at the same spot.  Isn’t that just pushing it a bit.” Aaron said slowly trying to talk her down.  Emma looked down at the ground before looking back up at Alex.

 

“He is right! If I kill him here, they will know Adam didn’t do it and let him go!” Emma exclaimed as Alex gave her a smile.

 

“Not necessarily.  I had an associate look into Aaron, and she found that Aaron has a history of…disturbances. Suicidal ones.” Alex said cryptically.  Aaron looked over at Alex and felt his blood go cold.  That was something he hadn’t shared with anyone and hadn’t planned on doing that…well…he thought of telling Robert everything.  Robert.  His heart ached as he said his name in his head.

 

“Perfect.  He is upset about Adam, his best friend, and snapped.” Emma reasoned as she cocked her gun upwards lining up her shot. 

 

Aaron snapped back into reality. “Doesn’t stop anything.  My family will figure out what happened and come for you.  You won’t even see it coming either.” Aaron yelled feeling desperation grow in his veins. His heart beat faster as Emma messed with the gun getting it ready. 

 

“Don’t worry about that.  I plan to take care of them.  Especially Robert. Not like I don’t know what you two are up to these days.  Hope you had your fun.” Alex said with a twisted smile. 

 

“I’m sorry Aaron. I didn’t want to do this but its in gods plan.  I have to make it right.” Emma said raising her gun again, this time her finger on the trigger.  Aaron took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for the final blow. He ran through his life.  Remembering all the bad with the good.  Remembering how much he loved his life now.  How finding his family and this village lead him to great things.  Figuring out who he really was.  Being part of a group that always had his back. Finding Robert.  Robert. He wished he didn’t fight with him.  He wished he left him a message.  He wished he told him more.  Opened up more.  Kissed him longer.  Not let it go. 

 

He kept his thoughts focused on that night they staked out the church.  How he had taken a chance and grabbed Robert. How he responded and climbed into his lap.  The way he smiled at him when he tried to theorize.  The way he always gave his thoughts importance.  Never called him stupid.  His lips.  His warmth.  His pinky swears.

 

“One.” Emma started to countdown.

 

“Two.”

 

“Three…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. I did three chapters. If I get this list done early enough I could bang out two more short chapters. After that, I get back to the longer chapters as I wrap this mystery up. Do you think Aaron will survive? Do you think Robert will get there in time and tell him how he feels? I sure hope so! *evil laugh*


	24. I'd Never Dreamed That I'd Lose Somebody Like You

“I’LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT.” Cain’s voice rang out filling the quiet forest as Emma, Ross, and Alex turned around at the noise.  Behind them was Cain with a shotgun and Robert not far behind.  Behind Robert was Zak, Sam, and Faith pulling out their guns and training them on the group ahead of them. 

 

Robert looked beyond the guns and saw Aaron propped up against the same tree he saw Finn propped up against in those photos.  He saw he was tied up with his arms behind his back and his legs tied together making sure he couldn’t walk.  He saw a burn on his face from the tape that must have been on his face.  The blood is what stopped him dead, it was peaking out from behind his ear as a warning. “IF YOU HURT HIM I SWEAR TO GOD…” Robert roared as he burst past Cain who tried to stop him from getting too close.

 

“Oh look. Your boyfriend showed up Aaron.” Alex said his voice monotone as he swiftly pulled out a handgun from his belt and aimed it at Robert.  Robert stopped dead and put up his hands to show he didn’t have a gun.

 

“Robert! Stay back. You don’t get yourself killed for me.” Aaron yelled his headache getting worse.  He watched as his family lined up with Robert, their guns pointed at Alex, Ross, and Emma. 

 

“Emma, give me the gun,” Cain said calmly as he put his hand out towards her.  The air felt tense around them.  Everything living in the forest went quiet as they waited to see how this would end.  Robert’s eyes were trained on Aaron as he looked for any more blood around his body. 

 

“Are you ok?” Robert asked Aaron from where he was standing. Alex turned his head to listen to Aaron’s response.

 

“My head hurts a little,” Aaron told him as he let the emotions of the day wash over him.  He squeezed his eyes tight to stop the tears.

 

“It's ok. Once this is all over, I’ll take care of you.” Robert said giving him a sad smile.  Aaron opened his eyes and gave him a small smile back.

 

“Pinky swear?”

 

“Pinky swear.”

 

“Give me a break.” Alex’s voice broke through breaking the mini spell Aaron and Robert had put themselves in.  

 

“If you were going to shoot me you would have done it by now.” Robert hissed at Alex.  Alex frowned and placed both hands on his gun.  Robert noticed he was shaking a bit.

 

“Could we not do this now,” Cain said to Robert taking his eyes off Emma. 

 

“Where is Moira?” Emma asked getting the attention of everyone. She had turned around, the gun still in her hand but it had been lowered.  The Dingles and Robert looked at Cain waiting for his answer. Robert could tell Cain wasn’t sure what to say.

 

“She isn’t here.” Cain finally said.  Robert and The Dingles looked back at Emma waiting for a response. 

 

“Oh, she just sent her people to take care of her problem,” Emma said, her eyes starting to blaze at the thought.

 

“She doesn’t know we are here,” Cain said.

 

“YOU ARE PROTECTING HER? Once again, Princess Moira gets protected while the rest of us suffer for her.” Emma said her voice uneven as her gun shook in her hand. 

 

“We aren’t protecting…”

 

“NO! I WON’T LET HER WIN AGAIN!” Emma bellowed as she picked up her gun again and turning to aim it at Aaron.  Aaron looked at Robert one last time before shutting his eyes.

 

“No…” Robert started to say as Emma lined her shot.

 

“Stay back!” Alex said his gun still pointed at him.

 

“She will suffer. She will suffer like I suffered!” Emma babbled finding her line of sight and closing one eye.

 

“NO!” Robert screamed as he rushed forward.  He ran past Alex and leaped towards Emma taking her down to the forest floor.  Robert could feel the roughness of the dirt and the coolness of the gun barrel as he fell, Emma under him. He was still screaming when he heard it. 

 

**BAM!**

 


	25. What a Wicked Thing to Do to Let Me Dream of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on doing one more chapter. However, it is my dear friend, Justine's birthday. So, since I didn't have anything good to give her I decided to give her this chapter early. Let me say; she is the reason this fanfic exists. I joked that Robert looked like a detective in that black trenchcoat which started her campaign for a Private Detective Robert Sugden series to be born from my head. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUSTINE! Here is your chapter. Early. Hope you enjoy it.

Robert could hear the sirens outside the hospital as he sat in the waiting room.  Cain, Zak and Faith sitting nearby him, Faith placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  He wanted to thank her for the gesture, but his eyes were trained on the blood that was drying on his hands and up his arms. The blood that came from Aaron has he held him in his arms. The could hear Cain calling everyone on his phone as his mind started to replay what had happened only hours before.

 

_Robert had looked up from his place on the ground at Aaron.  He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his body.  No bullet. Robert took the gun from Emma as he got up and raced over to him._

 

_“No, you don’t!” Alex snarled as he focused on the gun on them.  “You think I won’t do it? You don’t know me at all.”_

 

_Before Alex could shoot a loud scream of sirens filled the air as the police arrived at the scene.  Jumping out of their cars they ran down towards the group.  Noticing how fast they were going Sam and Faith turned and started to run.  Zak and Cain, who had their guns trained on Ross and Alex, watched as they ran._

 

_“They aren’t here for you! Idiots.” Cain yelled as they started to slow down.  Robert watched as the police ran past them and grabbed Alex and Ross.  Alex dropped his gun on the ground and went willingly.  Not before giving Aaron and Robert a look that could kill.  Ross fought the police as he tried to get to his mum who was still on the ground.  The police grabbed Emma and lifted her up off the ground.  She was alive and her face showing a creepy blank stare.  Robert turned back to Aaron noticing that the bullet had missed him by centimeters and was lodged in the tree right above his head._

 

_“Guys? Here is her gun. Careful. It's loaded.” Robert told them, his eyes not leaving Aaron.  He could hear them taking it as Robert cupped Aaron’s cheeks in his hands._

 

_“Hey. Are you ok?” Robert asked softly looking into his blue eyes.  Aaron nodded as a few stray tears betrayed his nod.  Robert dropped his hands and put his hand into his pocket pulling out a swiss army knife.  He started sawing at the rope freeing him from his ties.  Robert could see how raw Aarons wrists looked and leaned down to give them a kiss._

 

_“Robert.  I thought…I thought I wasn’t going to see you again.” Aaron said weakly as Robert leaned forward to give him a kiss on his forehead._

 

_“You think you could get rid of me that easily?” Robert muttered against Aaron’s forehead.  He pulled back and cupped his hands again around Aaron’s cheeks gently rubbing._

 

_“I’m sorry.” Aaron whimpered as Robert looked at him confused._

 

_“No reason to be sorry.  You didn’t do anything wrong.” Robert said soothingly leaning in to give a kiss to both of Aaron’s cheeks. Roberts' lips hovered over the second cheek taking in that Aaron was safe and in his arms._

 

_“I shouldn’t have fought with you…” Aaron started to say as Robert shushed him._

 

_“Let’s not do this now.  I said I would take care of you. I pinky sweared.” Robert said hoping to get a smile out of him._

 

_“You said you would give me a kiss too,” Aaron said his eyes getting wider as he stared into Roberts._

 

_“I don’t remember pinky swearing to that.” Robert lightly teased. Aaron gave him a weak smile._

 

_“You said you would take care of me.”_

 

_“That I did.”_

 

_Aaron went to say something back but was stopped by a rush of Robert’s lips on his.  He held on as Robert kissed him like he was going to disappear at any minute.  The rush of Roberts' lips on his made his head feel light.  Really light. Robert pulled back with a smile as Aaron’s vision got blurry._

 

_“Robert…I don’t feel good.” Aaron squeaked out._

 

_“I know I’m not that good of a kisser…” Robert started to joke when he noticed something was wrong.  That area that Robert had noticed was red before was getting redder by the minute. He pulled Aaron’s head forward and saw the back of his head was completely red and dripping down his neck.  Roberts hands full of Aaron’s blood. “Oh god. Aaron. WE NEED SOME HELP HERE!” Robert screamed to the cops._

 

_“Robert…I need….don’t leave…” Aaron sputtered out before his world went black for the second time tonight._

 

_“Aaron? AARON! I NEED HELP HERE!” Robert screamed again as Aaron fell forward into Robert’s lap.  Robert cradled his head, the blood rushing onto his arms._

 

_“I’m not going anywhere. HELP ME!”_

 

Robert’s memory was interrupted by the screeching of a familiar voice. From down the hall, he could hear Chas screaming for Cain and then Aaron.  Behind her was Victoria who looked like a ghost as she followed Chas down the hall.

 

“Where is he? Where is Aaron!” Chas yelled as she approached the waiting room.  Cain stood up and tried to calm her down.  Robert froze in place as he watched Chas freak out nearby him. She took a breath as she looked around.  The minute her eyes settled on Robert he knew what he was in for.

 

“YOU. Look at what you have done AGAIN. Couldn’t just kill one person you claimed to love. You had to kill my son!” Chas yelled moving forward.  Cain grabbed her and kept her from striking Robert.

 

“Robert isn’t to blame here,” Cain said gruffly as he struggled to keep Chas away from him. 

 

“He is always to blame.”

 

“HEY. Back off.” Victoria’s voice rang out.  Everyone in the waiting room stopped and looked at her as Victoria put her hands on her hips. “Robert didn’t cause this so back off my brother before I make you.”

 

Everyone was so surprised by her outburst they couldn’t do anything but stare.

 

“Vic. It's ok. I deserve this.” Robert said quietly breaking the quiet. Everyone turned to look at him as Robert felt hot tears fall down his face. “I didn’t protect him.  I should have done better.”

 

“NO. I won’t allow you to take the blame.  This is all me.” Moira’s voice rang out. 

 

“Anyone else showing up or is that it?” Faith muttered as Moira came into the room.

 

“Chas, this is all me. Be angry at me.  If I didn’t decide to screw a married man all those years ago none of us would be here right now.” Moira said as Cain let go of a shocked Chas.

 

“Moira…” Cain said as he reached for her. Moira pulled away.

 

“No Cain.  This was due to my actions all those years ago.  Now I’m going to put the pieces together.” Moira said calmly as she looked down at Robert. “Thank you, Robert. You got deeper into this for me than I ever expected.  I’m sorry Aaron got hurt in the process.”

 

Robert nodded as he looked back down at his hands.  Faith got up from the seat next to him as Victoria took her place. He could feel Victoria’s cool hand on his back. 

 

“Hey.  Are you ok? Do you want to get cleaned up?” Victoria asked calmly. Robert shook his head no.

 

“I want to know Aaron will be ok,” Robert said his voice wobbling.

 

“Aaron Dingles Family?” a doctor asked getting everyone's attention. Everyone moved forward as a group around the doctor.

 

“Aaron is out of surgery. It was touch and go, but he will be ok.  He had a slight head wound that we stitched up.  He is out of it and won’t be waking up for a while.” The doctor explained.

 

“He is ok though?” Chas asked tears flowing down her face.

 

“Yes. He will be ok.” The doctor confirmed. “A nurse will come get you when he wakes up.”

 

“Thank you,” Moira said as Chas turned to hug Cain.  The doctor nodded before walking away. Chas sniffled as she pulled away.

 

“I still don’t want him here,” Chas said.

 

“Chas. Stop. He put his life on the line. Alex had a damn gun on him.  He jumped Emma and forced her to miss Aaron.  He saved his life.” Cain argued as Chas shook her head.

 

“Still don’t want him here,” Chas said wiping her eyes. “He may have saved his life, but he is one of the people who got him in that situation, to begin with.  He killed Katie. He almost got my son killed. I don’t want him here.”

 

Robert took in a sharp breath at Katies name as Victoria’s eyes narrowed at Chas. Robert watched as Victoria pushed up the sleeves of her sweater. 

 

“NO. Wait. I’ll go.  I don’t want to cause more problems.” Robert said. 

 

“No. You aren’t going anywhere.” Victoria argued as she turned to Robert. 

 

“I’ll call for a ride,” Robert said dejectedly. Sam walked into the room coming back from giving Lydia a call.

 

“I’ll take him home.  Make sure he cleans up.” Sam offered. Robert gave a tight smile as he nodded at him.  Victoria grabbed him and made him face her.

 

“Hey. I’ll keep you updated.  When Chas sleeps or goes to eat. You can come back.” Victoria said. Robert nodded before following Sam out of the room. 

 

“You are an idiot,” Cain said to Chas his voice fading as Robert got further away. 

 

“Robert will see Aaron. You can’t keep him away.” Victoria said her voice angry.  Robert sighed as he pulled out his phone. 

 

_Aaron.  I had to go because I was upsetting your mum, but I know you are ok.  I’ll be back. I won’t leave you._

 

Robert paused and debated if he should write what he wants to write. 

 

“Say it.  Lydia always tells me to say how I feel.  You never know if you will have the chance to say it again.” Sam said offering some advice.  Robert looked at him as Sam read the message for himself. Looking back down at his phone he finished the way he wanted to all along.

 

_I love you._

 


	26. In My Midnight Confessions

Robert entered the police station notebook in hand.  His tired eyes searched the busy place looking for DS Benton.  He had spent a restless night cleaning himself up and getting all his evidence in order.  Anything to stop obsessively checking his phone for updates on Aaron in the hospital.  Victoria had kept her promise (as did Cain, Moira, and Sam) and had kept him updated on Aaron and his condition.  Victoria adding more colorful commentary through the night.

 

_Moira and Cain are trying to reason with Chas._

_Chas is ridiculous._

_Moira keeps grabbing Cain’s hand. He just kissed her cheek. I guess they are back together?  Look at me! I’m a detective now too. Must be a Sugden thing._

_Aaron woke up. He is doing good.  The stitches are looking good. He can talk. He can remember. He is asking for you.  I think I can sneak you in a bit later._

_Robert? Are you there?_

_Robert._

_ROBERT?!?!!_

 

He had read all those updates focusing on the one where Aaron was awake. Remembering. Talking. Asking for him.  Robert had read that message many times to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him.  Aaron was ok. He was safe.  He was asking for him.  He had fought the urge to go there and see him.  He knew it would cause more drama that it was worth right now. For Aarons sake.  He needed him happy and safe.  Aaron was there now, and he was here. In the police station.

 

“Sugden.” A familiar voice said breaking into Robert’s thoughts.  DS Benton was waving him over past the crowd that had gathered in the lobby.  Robert nodded and made his way over knowing where they were headed.

 

“Thank you for showing up when you did. I didn’t know if we were going to be able to hold everyone off.” Robert said as he reached out to shake Benton’s hand.  He returned the shake with a nod.

 

“I owed you big time.  Now you owe me.” Benton said with a smile. 

 

“That can only end badly for all of us.” Robert joked as he followed him down a long hallway towards a room near the back.  Benton laughed as he opened the door letting Robert walk in first.  Robert had been in this room before.  A table. Some seats. Some recording equipment and a two-way window.  Benton shut off the lights as Robert sat down at the table.  He could see Ross sitting there with two detectives.  His eyes wide but strong as he listened to whatever they were saying to him. The mic in the room turned off.  Robert looked over at Benton as he took a seat next to Robert at the table.  Robert put his notebook down and slid it towards him.

 

“Here is me paying you back. Here are some of my notes from the investigation.  I will be available for testimony. You know the drill.” Robert told him as Benton took the notebook and thumbed his way through it.

 

“Thanks.  We are bringing in Emma next for questioning.” He told him. 

 

“What about Pete?” Robert asked as he watched Benton stand back up to turn on the speaker so they could hear what Ross was saying. 

 

“He didn’t cause an issue.  He came willingly with us.  Told us everything.  He is going to be a good witness if this goes to trial.” Benton told him as he flicked a switch and a voice came booming through the room taking Robert by surprise.

 

“Tell us exactly what happened.” The detective asked.

 

Ross smirked as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his eyes.  Robert raised an eyebrow as he watched Ross stare at them.  He was staying quiet. 

 

“Not as talkative as his brother,” Benton commented as he watched the scene in front of him. 

 

“I don’t think he will talk,” Robert said as he watched the detectives terminate the interview and bring Ross back to his cell. 

 

“Will Mrs. Barton?” Benton asked as they watched the detectives stand up as Emma is brought into the interview room.  Robert sat up and leaned forward as they started the interview.  Robert noted that Emma had those doe eyes that he saw back when he interviewed her.  Extra wide and innocent looking.  She had pulled her sleeves down and around her hands as she sat there across from the detective, her lawyer sitting next to her. 

 

“If I didn’t know better I’d say she was being used by her son,” Benton commented as he looked through Roberts notes on his interview with Emma.  Robert watched as Emma gave one of those twisted smiles he saw the night before. Right before she tried to kill Aaron.

 

“She is a monster,” Robert said darkly getting Benton’s attention. 

 

“Don’t break the code?” He said pointing to something Robert wrote over and over again in his notebook. 

 

“The Barton code.  You know how these village families work.  They all have their family codes don’t they.” Robert told him as Benton nodded in agreement.  The detectives read Emma her rights as Benton pointed out something else.

 

“What would make a mother kill her own son?” Benton read out of the notebook.

 

“Money. Power. Greed. The usual.” Robert said as he watched Emma closely.  Her smile falling as she listened.  “I think it started out as a plan to help others but slowly turned into something darker.”

 

“Your son told us a lot.  What you had done.” The one interviewer said getting both of their attention.  Benton closed Robert’s notebook and started to listen in. 

 

“Ross didn’t say anything,” Emma said crossing her arms in defense.  The two detectives shared a look before the one gave her a sad smile.

 

“I think my kids would sell me out for some crisps.  Kids today. They don’t know how to stick to the code.”

 

“Code?” Emma said quietly. 

 

“My family had this code…”

 

“My family’s code was broken years ago,” Emma said looking at the one detective.  The two shared a look while staying quiet hoping to encourage Emma to say something more.

 

“That was easy,” Benton muttered at Robert.

 

“Didn’t take much for her to talk last night either.  Just mention Moira, and she became like a faucet. Couldn’t turn her off.” Robert told him. 

 

“Tell us then.  What happened Emma. Did you son make you do all of this? Ross? Pete. Finn even? ” The one detective asked. 

 

“Who hurt you?” The other asked.  Robert watched Emma as she huffed out a laugh. 

 

“Who hurt me? Who is to blame?  Moira Barton.  It all comes down to that bitch.” Emma said her smile twisting again. “Moira and I were married to brothers.  We were this happy family.  Soon we both started having kids.  Moira had Hannah. I had Pete.  We all were growing and happy.  Then, life changed.  Life got harder running a farm.  Tempers were rising.  We were all fighting.  Moira got mad at me and decided to get back at me, by sleeping with my husband James.” Emma explained.

 

“How Melrose Place of them.” Benton snarked as they watched. Robert rolled his eyes and shook his head at the comparison.

 

“They had an affair.  An affair that gave us all Adam.”

 

“Adam Barton?” The detective asked looking down at his notes.

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “Yes, the golden boy, Adam Barton.  She still has the kid thinking he is really Johns.  They had an affair and ruined everything.   I tried so hard to save us. Me and James.  I moved us away. I tried to bind our family with a new baby. It didn’t work. It was never meant to work. I walked away.  Didn’t come back until John…I’m sorry….James died.”

 

“Finn,” Robert said to Benton. 

 

“Finn was always trying to keep up with his brothers. The runt of the family.  The runt never fixes anything, does it?  He just gets in the way.” Emma said her eyes starting to glass over. 

 

“How did Finn get in the way?”

 

“I’m sure Pete and Ross told you everything anyway.  Does it matter? He is gone, and I made sure of that.” Emma told them. 

 

“What happened. Tell us your side of the story.” The one detective said gently.

 

“I found out that Ross had met someone at this bar he went to with some friends from work.  He had gotten him into the drug business.  Promises of great money and a way out of the business. Sure, as a mother who was trying to rebuild our relationship, I was angry. Then, I got an idea.” Emma said.

 

“Oh. God no.” Benton said picking up Robert’s notebook again.

 

“The family that drug deals together stays together.” Robert snarked back. 

 

“I decided that this could be a good way to build back up my relationship with my son.  Find a way to bond and also fix a problem I was having at work.  I’m a nurse, and my patients are on hospice and are in pain.  It’s illegal to use marijuana to help with pain management, but I was desperate. So, two birds with one stone.”

 

“Get your family back. Get some money. Help people. How could that go wrong?” Benton muttered as he read through Roberts notes.

 

“Ross and I started to bond.  We became good friends with Alex. The leader of all of this.  He had something to prove, Ross wanted more money, and I wanted to be with my son and help my patients.  It was a great time.  Then, the runt and the golden boy happened.”

 

“Finn and Adam.” The detective clarified.

 

“Yeah. Aaron Dingle too.  Of course, a Dingle would be involved.  Moira ensnarled that family too. You know what? I had a good thing going. My family was finally coming together.  I was helping my patients.  Moira was finally paying for what she did.  I thought everything was going to be better after John and James were gone too.  It never stopped though. I never win.” Emma started to rant.  Her eyes growing wild. 

 

“You are happy James and John are gone?” the one detective asked leaning forward.  Robert followed suit.

 

“Oh god.  Why didn’t I see this?” Robert whispered to himself as he watched Emma through the glass.

 

“See what?” Benton asked looking up from Robert’s notes.  “You wrote here Moira told you that John and James died the same way at different times?”

 

“Same way. Different times. John and Moira were trying to make it work, and he died.  James was coming back into their lives again, and he died.  Emma appeared as someone who wanted to have a family.  She wanted to take out anyone who got in the way. In the way of her kids and punishing Moira.” Robert said looking over at Benton who had raised an eyebrow at what Robert was saying.

 

“You don’t think…” Benton started to say when Emma spoke again.

 

“James and John were a problem.  They needed to be taken care of. So, I took care of it.  I got a bonus when I took care of John. Moira was left alone.  Easier to get to her then.  James, he deserved it. Cheating on me.  Making me think it would be ok. Never trying to save our family.  Running me off.”

 

“How did I miss this?” Robert asked himself again. 

 

“I don’t know, but she just admitted to killing not only her son but her husband and her brother in law,” Benton said.

 

“Also attempted murder of Aaron Dingle,” Robert said correcting him.  Making sure Aaron wasn’t forgotten among the crazy. 

 

“Either way, she is getting herself a one-way ticket to a mental hospital at this point,” Benton replied as he continued to read through Robert notes.

 

“Anyway, Finn got suspicious.  He got angry.  He got Adam involved.  I didn’t think he would get far until he did.  I had to protect the family.  Finn was always meant to be a band-aid for the family.  After the healing is done, you throw away the band-aid, right?  I had no problem taking care of him.  I even got an added bonus of taking care of Adam, the golden child.  Set him up.  Hurt Moira. Take away the last child in her life.  Moira needed to be punished.”

 

“Emma, what are you telling us? You killed Finn?” The detective said trying to get her to say it for herself.  For the tape.  The lawyer coughed and sat up.  Emma turned her attention to him.

 

“Like you are any help.  Like every time in my life I’m going to fix this.  Get out of here. GO.” Emma yelled at him as he tried to step in.  The lawyer gave one look and walked away knowing full well that this was a case he couldn’t win.  Not easily at least.  “Yes, I killed Finn. I killed him to protect my family.  To stop my family from falling apart again.  We shouldn’t be punished anymore.  It’s Moira’s turn.  She should get everything taken from her like me.  She needs to know pain. Know her actions have consequences.” Emma ranted on as the detectives sat back in their chairs. 

 

“They got her dead to rights,” Benton commented as Robert watched in horror.

 

“They do.  A whole family is done for, but you got your man.” Robert said looking over at him.  Benton sighed as he shut Robert’s notebook. 

 

“You know how this works Robert.  Cases can’t always wrap up nicely.  People will be hurt.  People will be changed.” Benton argued putting Robert’s notebook back onto the table.

 

“What about Aaron Dingle? Why go after him? He isn’t family.” The one detective asked. Emma let out a laugh.

 

“I never thought Aaron would be a problem. Just some villager that should have just finished the job years ago.” Emma said rolling her eyes.  Robert felt himself growl at the comment.  Benton taking notice.

 

“What’s going on with you and Dingle anyway?” Benton asked.

 

“He is my partner.  I’m training him.” Robert said giving the bare minimum of information. 

 

“I’m sure you are,” Benton said with a small smile.

 

“I knew he would never be a problem.  He was just helping Adam out.  He is Adams best friend after all.  I knew he wasn’t smart enough to keep it going after we took care of Adam and Finn.  I didn’t expect Moira to hire Robert Sugden, who in his own right, shouldn’t be here either.  He was next on my list.  Take out his boyfriend, and that alone would kill him.  I wouldn’t have had to do much.” Emma said sitting forward in her chair. 

 

“Lovely.” Robert deadpanned standing up to walk towards the mirror.  He watched as Emma looked beyond the detectives at right at him.

 

“We figured Alex could keep Aaron close, so he could figure out what was going on with Robert’s investigation.  Alex had someone keeping an eye out for Robert as well. Rebecca White.”

 

“That makes sense now,” Robert said turning away from the window.  “Do you remember the Lawrence White case while you were in the London branch?” 

 

Benton nodded. “That was a big case.  You are telling me that his daughter, Rebecca, lives here now?”

 

“With Chrissie and Lachlan, Chrissie, son.  I think you should investigate that.  The remaining Whites and their connection to Alex Mason.”

 

“Will do. Thanks.” Benton said as Robert turned back to the window. 

 

“I just wanted Moira to pay.  To feel how I felt all those years ago.  No woman should do that to another woman.  It’s not fair. It is NEVER FAIR.” Emma yelled getting up from her chair.  The two detectives stood up and tried to restrain her as she tried to make her way towards the window.

 

“I KNOW YOU ARE BACK THERE MOIRA. YOU DON’T DESERVE ANYTHING! YOU DESERVE TO FEEL LIKE DEATH. LIKE ME.” Emma screamed as the guards came running in to help them.  Robert took one step back as he watched Emma be dragged out. 

 

“There you go.  She told us everything.  Killed Finn. Set up, Adam. She just wanted her family back.  The road is paved with good intentions, right?” Benton commented getting up from his chair. 

 

“Not this road.  Adam?” Robert asked turning towards him.  Benton gave him a smile.

 

“We will be releasing him shortly.  Now that we know the truth.”

 

“Good.  I can give Moira a call.  Tell her the news.” Robert told Benton as he led him out of the room. “What about Alex?”

 

“His family already bailed him out. He will find a way out of this.  Everyone in his family does.  I’m sure they will be moving him to a new location though. 

 

“He can’t get to Aaron, right? He was keeping close to him for my case. I need to make sure he will be safe.” Robert said urgently as they walked back down the long hallway.

 

“Knowing how the Mason family works? Aaron is small potatoes.  Of course, we will have to take to him about what he saw, but otherwise, its nothing their lawyers can’t handle.  Aren’t you worried they will go after you?” Benton asked as they were back into the busy lobby. 

 

“No.” Robert simply said as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

 

“Alright then.  I’ll give you a call if we need you for anything.” Benton told him shaking his hand.  “Again, great work."

“Thank you,” Robert said as Benton nodded and walked away.  Robert reached in and pulled out his phone, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Aaron’s name.  Slowly he clicked on the message not sure what he would see.

 

_I’m ok. Everyone won’t stop fussing over me, but I’m ok. I’m safe._

 

Robert smiled at the message. Just seeing Aaron and safe in the same sentence made me feel calmer. He started to put his phone away when he felt it vibrate in his hand.  Confused he looked again.  Another message from Aaron.

 

_I love you more._


	27. Darling just Dive Right in And Follow My Lead

Robert shuffled some papers into a file as he tried to clean up his desk.  The case was over now as he called Moira from the police station to tell her the good news about Adam. His involvement was over now unless DS Benton needed him though from what he had heard coming out in the gossip mill, Emma wasn’t going to be challenging anything in court.  He grabbed all the papers from the case and stuffed them into files for Victoria to put away later.  The final file holding the papers on each person he was looking at. 

 

_Pete Barton. He turned out to be a son that was forced into silence.  Thinking the only way to help was by playing Emmerdale own version of Deep Throat.   Since Pete spilled his guts to the police and offered evidence against his family, he had gotten off easy. He would be able to live his life again after a month in prison._

_Ross Barton.  The one that started it all.  A son that just wanted more money. That was his downfall. The flashy watches and his inability to shut up in public put Robert on his trail a lot faster.  He never talked even after being told what Emma had said.  His time was going to longer than Pete’s unless he turned evidence over on the Mason’s._

_Alex Mason.  The son who wanted his father’s approval so much he worked with some people that took him down.  Alex was the luckiest out of all of them.  Money helps when you are in trouble, and Alex won’t see the inside of a hospital as a doctor anytime soon, but he wouldn’t be going to prison.  Just shuffled off into the abyss working quietly in the background until he could be trusted again. Far away from Emmerdale._

_Emma Barton.  She wanted her family back together. She wanted to be whole again but her want for revenge is what took her down.  Her interview sealed her fate earning her a place in a mental hospital where she could be treated properly.  Her obsession with Moira and her family ruined hers.  She would only be seeing the world from the window in her padded cell._

_Adam Barton.  He was released soon after. Cleared of all charges and given a proper apology.  Something he told them he would consider accepting…someday.  Adam knows while he is finally out he lost a good part of his family to something he doesn’t understand.  Not yet anyway.  Robert knew full well that Moira hadn’t told him yet. What brought this on. He knew she would but now wasn’t the time._

Robert picked up the last piece of paper, a smile tugging at his mouth as his eyes looked over the picture. 

_Aaron Dingle.  He was getting out of the hospital today with a clean bill of health and some stitches across the back of his head.  He was lucky to be alive.  He has his health, his best friend and his village back to normal._

 

At least that is what Victoria texted him a few hours ago.  He also knew that the Dingles were having a proper ‘Welcome Home’ party for Aaron at the pub any minute now.  Victoria had invited him, but Robert hadn’t answered her text.  Robert lifted his hand to trace around Aaron’s picture that sat in front of him.  His grumpy face making his smile grow wider.  He half expected Aaron to appear at his office. Annoyed. Worried. Timid.  Robert never did answer his text that day.  He might have still been in shock.

 

Aaron Dingle loves him. A Dingle. A Dingle loves a Sugden. A Sugden loves a Dingle.

 

The idea was hilarious to anyone that knew the two families (Robert mostly) didn’t get along with them at all.  Now, he was in love with one of them.  Robert didn’t know how to handle that text.  Didn’t stop him from reading it repeatedly.  Robert put the paper down and reached into his pocket for his phone.  Going to the message he read it again.

 

_I love you more._

_I love you more._

_I love you more._

 

He had never had anyone say it back.  Only…Katie.  Robert let his smile drop as he thought about that.  The last person that ever said those three words to Robert had been killed with his help.  It was an accident but that didn’t change the fact she was gone. Something he thinks he will never forget.  Even though he and Andy had made up and he was sure Cain didn’t want to kill him that ache was still there.  The fact Katie was dead.  She loved him at one point.  Maybe he shouldn’t have said what he was feeling. Maybe Sam was wrong. What if he just signed his death notice again. He had to keep his distance from Aaron from now on. Save him.

 

“Hey.”

 

Robert looked up from his phone in surprise. “Adam. Hey. Welcome home.”

 

Adam walked into the office hesitantly as he looked around.  “Wow, I haven’t been in The Mill in years, but you did a lot with it.”

 

Robert stood up from his desk with a smile. “Thanks. What brings you here?”

 

“I wanted to thank you for…everything.  For helping figure out what was going on.  For getting me out.” Adam said reaching his hand to shake Robert’s. 

 

“It was nothing,” Robert said getting a loud, joyful laugh from Adam.

 

“Really mate. REALLY? Nothing? You did so much for us.  There would be no way Aaron could have figured all of that out on his own.” Adam said.  Robert went to reply when a loud voice busted through the room

 

“Speaking of Aaron…” Victoria’s voice said from the waiting room.  Robert let go of Adams' hand and looked at him, confused.

 

“You came over here with Victoria?” Robert asked raising an eyebrow. He saw the normally jubilant Adam’s face turn a light shade of red.  Victoria sauntered into the room with a determined look on her face.

 

“You coming with us?” Victoria asked.

 

“To what?” Robert asked knowing full well what she was talking about.

 

“You know what. Aaron’s party.  You have to come.  He has been asking about you.  If Chas wasn’t keeping her eye on him, I think he would have already been here to talk to you by now.” Victoria told him her hands on her hips and her eyes blazing.  Robert crossed his arms in defiance.

 

“Well, first, can you tell me what is going on with you two?” Robert said deflecting.  Victoria looked over at Adam with a smirk.

 

“We are dating now.  Get over it. You have to come.” Victoria told him.

 

“I wasn’t invited.” Robert shot back.

 

“You are coming as my guest. I want you there.” Adam said speaking up.  The Sugden siblings looking over at him. 

 

“Yes. You are Adams guest. Thanks, baby!” Victoria said leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

 

“Baby. Ew.” Robert said with fake disgust.  Adam shrugged as he gave Victoria a grin. 

 

“No problem babe.”

 

“You two are idiots. I’m happy for you though.” Robert added getting a relieved smile from Victoria.  “Now if you file these folders for me I will go.”

 

Victoria let her smile drop as she reached over to grab the files Robert had piled up. “I should be getting paid for this!”

 

“You do you weirdo. What do you think those checks I give you each week are for!” Robert argued as Victoria walked out of the room leaving Adam and Robert alone.

 

“You better be good to her,” Robert warned him.

 

“You better be good to him.” Adam shot back both knowing full well who _he_ was.

 

“Done. Let’s go.” Victoria yelled as Adam started walking away and out the office door.  Robert looked down at the paper he hadn’t had Victoria file.  Aaron’s grumpy face looking up at him.  Robert took a deep breath and made his feet move from behind his desk and out to door to join Adam and Victoria leaving the piece of paper behind.

 

***

 

The party was in full swing when Robert stepped through the door.  All the Dingles were there as well as most of the village.  All drinking and celebrating Aaron’s healthy return to Emmerdale.  He smiled when he saw Lisa and Zak slow dancing to Faith’s badly done rendition of Time After Time.  He pushed past and headed towards the bar as he tried to keep up with Adam and Victoria.  He couldn’t help but notice how happy Victoria was and never wanted to see anything but that smile again on her face. 

 

“Oi!” Andy yelled as he walked up to him with two beers.  He passed one off to Robert giving him a half hug as a hello.  Robert took a swig and looked around.

 

“This place is packed.  I was nervous I would walk in, and everyone would stop and run me out with pitchforks or something.” Robert joked getting a laugh out of him. 

 

“You are one of the stars around here. Believe it or not.  I’m glad you are ok though.  I was off with Sarah and Jack, but Victoria told me everything.  You jumped a woman with a loaded gun just to save Aaron?” Andy asked getting closer to his brother. 

 

“It really was nothing,” Robert said taking a much longer swig of his beer this time. 

 

“You have changed so much. You know, that right?” Andy asked.  Robert shrugged.

 

“Not really.”

 

“Yeah, you did.  We should, uh, pick a night and just hang out. Grab drinks. Dinner.” Andy said awkwardly to Robert.

 

“What? Do the brother thing. Hang out?” Robert said back.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Robert took a moment as he watched Andy’s face.  There was a hopefulness there that he hadn’t seen in years from him. “That sounds really good actually.  We should. Maybe bring Sarah and Jack. I haven’t spent much time with my niece and nephew yet.” Robert suggested. Andy’s face brightened at the thought.

 

“That sounds great.  We can tell them about the good old days.” Andy joked as Robert finished off his beer.

 

“We don’t want to scare them now.  A time without electronics or running water.” Robert joked earning himself a laugh from Andy.  “I’m going to grab another. I’ll be back.”

 

Andy nodded as Robert pushed forward his eyes scanning the crowd for Victoria and Adam.  He was almost at the bar when Moira came into view.

 

“Robert!” Moira cried out as she saw him.  She rushed over giving him a hug that almost threw him off his feet.  Cain had followed Moira keeping a close eye on her.  Robert could tell she was a bit unsteady on her feet as she pulled away. “Thank you so much for getting Adam out.”

 

“It really was nothing,” Robert said. “Aaron was the one that actually figured it out.”

 

Moira gave him a sad smile before reaching to grip his hands in her own.  “You did something great for me.  Thank you from the bottom of my heart.  I still haven’t paid you for all the work you did.  When should I do that?” Moira asked her words slurring a bit.  Robert gave her a smile and leaned in closer.

 

“This one’s on the house.”

 

Moira burst out crying as she grabbed him for another hug.  Robert looked over at Cain who raised his arms in defeat. Moira pulled away and wandered off into the crowd.  Robert gave Cain a nod as he tried to walk by, Cain stopping him.

 

“She is already three sheets to the wind.  You should go get her before she starts singing with Faith.” Robert joked.  Cain stared at him, stone-faced.

 

“Sugden. I’ve been talking to Moira, Debbie, and even Aaron.  You…might not be as bad as I thought.” Cain said his face not changing at all as he said this.

 

“Thank you?” Robert said not sure where this conversation was going. 

 

“Why didn’t you have Moira pay you?” Cain asked.

 

“I figured she would be back. First one’s free!” Robert joked as Cain raised an eyebrow.

 

“What about us? What if I hired you right now?” Cain asked.

 

“I’d make you pay double. The Dingle tax.” Robert said his voice deadpanned.  The two men stared at each other the silence between them deafening in the loud pub.  Cain cracked a smile at Robert before letting it drop making it a rare image that not too many have seen.  Robert felt lucky to be one of the few. 

 

“Smart boy. Don’t screw it up.” Cain said gesturing behind him.  Robert looked over and saw Aaron leaning against the doorway to the back room behind the bar top. He was wearing a black hoodie with black jeans the white bandage on the back of his head slightly visible. He was watching Robert, his blue eyes meeting his green. Robert gulped as he walked towards him never breaking eye contact.

 

“You can’t come back here.” Chas’s voice suddenly rang out making Robert break his eye contact.  Chas stood behind the bar with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.  “You can’t come back here without talking to me first.”

 

“Alright. Can I have a pint first?” Robert asked putting the glass on the bar.  Chas swiped the glass filing it up. Robert looked over at Aaron who was still watching Robert, no expression on his face.  Chas came back and put the glass down in front of him.

 

“I don’t like you.  I don’t trust you. I don’t know why you have come home but, Moira trusts you. Cain trusts you.  Most importantly, Aaron seems to trust you.” Chas said being as upfront as possible.

 

Robert nodded as he picked up the glass and chugged it.  He thought he saw Aaron start to smirk. 

 

“Since everyone else trusts you, I will too.  The minute you screw up though, Robert Sugden, I’ll be the first one…”

 

“To nail me to the cross?” Robert said finishing Chas’s sentence.  That time he saw Aaron bite his lip to stop from laughing.  Chas gave him a dirty look.

 

“Don’t be funny Robert.  I’m watching you. Take that as a warning.” She said as she gave him a look before moving on.  Now Aaron was in full view of him.  Aaron motioned for Robert to follow him to the back.  Robert gave one last look for Victoria and Adam before following Aaron into the backroom.

 

***

 

The backroom hid the noise of the party well as Robert closed the door behind him.  It was finally just the two of them. Away from the family. The friends and the villagers.  Aaron had walked to the kitchen where he got himself a glass of water.  His back turned to Robert.

 

“How are you feeling?” Robert asked after a long silence.  Aaron turned around as he gulped down some more water. 

 

“I’m better. I am on some strong pain medication which helps with the pain.  It could have been worse so…” Aaron trailed off looking at Robert.  “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m good,” Robert said nodding a bit.  The two of them looked at each other. Aaron in the kitchen part. Robert closest to the door.  Aaron’s blue eyes got wide setting off a spark in Robert’s stomach.  Those blue eyes that he could never hide from. 

 

“Where have you been?” Aaron finally asked his voice soft and quiet.  A hint of worry and hurt coming through and punching Robert right in the gut.  He didn’t want to cause Aaron any more pain, but he knew he did.

 

“I was closing out the small details of the case.  I’m sure you heard that it was all Emma. Emma killed Finn. Framed Adam.  It was a mess of an interview.” Robert told him taking a step forward. Aaron took a step forward too.

 

“I heard she killed her husband and brother in law too?” Aaron asked his voice still quiet. 

 

“I was there when she confessed.  She did all of that for the sake of her family and revenge of course.” Robert said.

 

“So, Pete will be out sooner than Ross. Emma is going away for a very long time.  What about Alex?” Aaron asked.

 

Robert took another step forward. “What about him?”

 

“What happened to him?” Aaron said taking a step closer too.  Robert could feel a bit of jealous pop in when he saw Aaron roll his eyes. “Seriously? The man tried to kill me, and you are still jealous.”

 

“Habit I guess,” Robert said weakly.  He saw Aaron move closer to him. “He has great lawyers and friends in high and low places.  He won’t be charged with anything, but he was moved out of the country.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I know. I kept tabs on him.  You are safe now.”

 

“Great. Is that all you want to say to me. You are safe now?” Aaron said his voice getting louder. 

 

“Yes. I want you safe.”

 

“What does safe look like to you Robert?” Aaron asked getting even closer.  Robert sighed and looked down at his feet. “Robert. Talk to me. What is going on? You tell me you love me. I tell you I love you back and then nothing. I know you couldn’t see me in the hospital, but I thought…you would at least text me back. What is going on?”

 

Robert continued to look at his feet. He wanted to tell him what he was thinking. What he was afraid of. What he could do to Aaron if he weren’t careful.  He didn’t want to scare him though. Scare him off with his crazy thinking. 

 

“Robert,” Aaron said even closer now.  Robert took a breath as he felt Aaron hook his fingers under his chin to raise it.  Robert let him as he looked up right into Aaron’s eyes. “Talk to me.”

 

Robert bit his lip and made his decision. “Do you know the last person I said those three words to? Katie.  I told her I loved her, and she told me the same. Then she died with my help.  It might be a cruse coming from me.  I don’t want that for you.”

 

Aaron let his hand drop as he considered what Robert had just said.  “Not possible.”

 

"Whats not possible?" 

 

“That it will turn out the same.  You are a different person now.  You have grown. You threw yourself at a crazy woman holding a gun.  You could have been shot! Don’t you think I worry about you? About your safety too? That was so stupid of you to do. To throw your life on the line to save mine.”

 

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” Robert admitted getting a laugh from Aaron.

 

“Don’t say stuff like that. Makes me want to kiss you.”

 

“I’m not stopping you.”

 

Aaron gave him a heated look. “Anyway, you have changed.  You are a better person now and want to be better. You may not see it, but I do. You fell into my life, and I’ve never felt the same. I want you, Robert Sugden. I wasn’t just saying those words because you said it to me first.  You just got here first. I love you.”

 

Robert bit his lip as he felt a rush of warmth flow through his body.  Aaron had said it again, and he was itching to say it back.

 

“I love you,” Aaron repeated.

 

“It’s only been three weeks,” Robert said quietly earning himself a smile from Aaron.

 

“Well, when you know you know. I have learned that in life nothing is guaranteed. You must go for what you want now before it’s too late and I want you.” Aaron said.  Before he could even say another word, Robert reached forward and grabbed Aaron pulling him against him. Their lips inches apart. Their breath intertwining in the air between them.

 

“God, I love you, Aaron Dingle,” Robert whispered.  He saw Aaron smile as he closed the gap and gave him a kiss.  He felt Aaron throw his arms around him slowly pushing him backward never breaking the kiss. With a loud thud, Aaron had pushed him against the door and slowly lifted Roberts' arms and locked them in place against the door.  His kiss was getting more intense by the minute and being manhandled just made things even more heated. Aaron broke away first resting his forehead on Roberts.

 

“Should we take this upstairs?” Aaron whispered.

 

Before Robert could respond, a loud noise burst into the room.

 

“I’m giving a speech! Where is Aaron?” Chas’s voice rang out above all the noise and managed to make it into the backroom. 

 

“You are the star of the party you know.  You can’t just run off with any idiot up to your bedroom.” Robert whispered with a smirk.  Aaron pulled his head up and offered a smile back.

 

“I have a plan.”

 

“A good a plan. Let’s hear it then.” Robert joked.

 

“In about two hours my whole family will be so drunk they won’t know who came and who went. So, in two hours we slip out and go to your place. Lock the doors. See where the night takes us.” Aaron suggested his voice getting low again, his eyes darting down to Robert’s kiss-swollen lips. 

 

“How about. We slip off to my place, but I make us some dinner. We can watch some telly and then see where the night takes us. You know, a date. If you don’t know a date is when two people want to learn more about each other….”

 

“I know what a date is, idiot.  That sounds…nice.” Aaron said giving Robert one quick kiss before letting go of his arms and letting Robert pushing himself away from the door. 

 

“Sounds like a plan then. Dinner. A movie and then we go from there.” Robert told him turning away to open the door.  As Robert started to leave he was stunned when he felt a sharp slap on his butt.

 

“A preview,” Aaron whispered in his ear as he passed by. Robert stood there stunned by Aarons actions.  

 

“This date is going to be awesome,” Robert whispered to himself as he followed Aaron back into the pub and towards the loud noises of the night. 

***

 

Aaron had been right.  Within two hours the Dingles were plastered.  Everyone was dancing, drinking and singing the night away as Adam and Victoria made out in the darkest corner of the pub.  The minute the two hours were up Robert could feel Aaron grab his hand and lead him out wordless into the cool night. 

 

Now Robert laid in his bed, the sheets pooled around his waist as he tried to catch his breath.  Aaron laid on his stomach, his white bandage brightened by the moonlight that was streaming through the bedroom window.  They had managed to make it through dinner but sitting on the couch and keeping their hands to themselves proved to be a bigger challenge. It was just easier to give in and drag Aaron up to his room locking every door behind them.  Aaron grabbed onto Robert’s arm and pulled him closer as he moved to lay on his side, so he faces Robert.  The two bumped noses as they went in for a kiss. 

 

“See? I told you.” Aaron muttered as Robert pulled back.

 

“You are going to have to be more specific.”

 

“I’m still here. I’m still alive. You love me, I’m still here. I’m not going anywhere.” Aaron whispered.  Robert smiled as he leaned in to give him another kiss. 

 

“I’m going to have those fears. I don’t have a great track record with this romance stuff.” Robert whispered as he intertwined his legs with Aaron’s. 

 

“I don’t have a great track record either.  This time I think we have a better shot.” Aaron whispered back.

 

“Yeah?” Robert said with more hope than he was used to hearing in his voice.

 

“Yeah. I do.” Aaron said back his eyes started to close a bit.  His voice sounding drowsy. Robert watched as Aaron started to fall asleep. 

 

Wanting to be closer he moved his hand and placed it on Aaron’s back. Slowly he took a finger and started to write on his naked back.  He wrote his name. Then he wrote those three little words that changed everything for the better. Then he just started to absent-mindedly write down questions he had for Aaron, on his back. 

 

“Writing a novel back there?” Aaron muttered as Robert continued to stroke up and down Aaron’s back. 

 

“When did you know you were in love with me?” Robert asked as he wrote it on Aaron’s back.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, I want to know.”

 

Aaron sighed and buried his face into the pillow. “When you called me an idiot and then smiled. I was a goner.”

 

“When I mocked you. That’s when you knew.” Robert said slightly confused.  He was confident Aaron was going to say something else.  Something related to his work. His kissing skills. His past.

 

“Yup. I was so angry about Adam, but you were the one person to stop me from getting worse. Getting angrier. That’s when I knew. I loved you. Also, it was hot. You yelling at me. Challenging me. If Moira wasn’t there…who knows what might have happened. You?”

 

Robert stilled. His finger stopping as he thought. “When you saved me. That night I was drugged. No one really cared if I lived or died before and here you were…giving a damn.”

 

“We started working together after that,” Aaron said.

 

“Yeah, had to keep you close somehow. Also, you were great during the case. You have an eye for detective work.” Robert told him.

 

“Yeah? Does that mean I can work with you again?”

 

“If you want, sure,” Robert told him. Aaron sighed happily as Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and pulled him flush against him. 

 

“I love you,” Aaron whispered as he started to nod off.

 

“I love you too,” Robert replied as he heard Aaron’s breath even out as he drifted off to sleep.  Robert wasn’t sure of this feeling he had. He never really experienced it before.  Someone that loved him was still here and in his arms. Wanting to be with him, not just here in bed but everywhere. His business. His life.  He felt a sense of dread come over him until he felt Aaron kiss his shoulder. 

 

“Go to sleep,” Aaron whispered as Robert felt that dread slowly float away leaving that sense of wonder and love in its place.  Robert finally found himself a partner that not only challenged him but loved him enough to do so.  With a smile, Robert started to doze off in Aaron’s arms.

 


	28. Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye!

 Robert Sugden let his mind wander as he stared out onto the dusty road in front of him.  The wind ruffling his blonde hair as his green eyes observed the people that were walking by. Robert watched as Victoria and Adam walked past holding hands and whispering about something obviously in their own world. Chas and Charity arguing about an order as they opened the pub for the day. Andy, Debbie and the kids walking towards the playground laughing about something Jack had said to them.  Moira handing off a cup of coffee and a kiss to Cain as she headed off to finish her deliveries.  Robert smiled as he looked down at the paper on the table in front of him.

 

_EMMA BARTON PLEADS GUILTY_

 

 He picked up his purple coffee cup that Bob was pushing as environmentally friendly and took a sip of his americano as he read past the headline.  Another case was officially closed, and everything had changed in three short weeks. If you had asked him where he would be three weeks ago, it wouldn’t have still been here. 

 

“I can’t keep the flappy bird from hitting things!” Aaron’s voice rang out gruffly breaking Robert out of his thoughts.  He looked over at him as he sat there, his tea untouched as he played a game on his phone. 

 

“Didn’t you say that to me in bed last night?” Robert told him with a smirk. He could hear Aaron crash and burn again out of shock.  He looked up at Robert and rolled his eyes.

 

“Idiot,” Aaron mumbled with a smile as he started a new game.

 

Robert put his coffee down and leaned over giving Aaron a kiss on his cheek.  He could see the glow of pink spread across Aaron’s cheeks in reaction.  “Did you know there was a time I would never dare to do that in public?” Robert told him as Aaron looked over at him.

 

“You can’t deny how you feel. Who you are.” Aaron said softly.  Robert nodded in agreement.

 

“Like I could deny you or how I feel about you,” Robert said reaching over and taking Aaron’s hand in his own.

 

“Same,” Aaron said gripping Robert’s hand tighter.  They both shared a moment before Aaron leaned over and gave Robert a slow and controlled kiss, his lips still managing to lit a spark in Robert that he hoped would never die out. They both started to laugh as they pulled apart.

 

“Hi!” a chipper voice said breaking into the little love bubble they had created.  “Did I interrupt?” Priya asked as she watched the scene in front of her. 

 

“No,” Aaron said quickly as Robert shook his head yes. Aaron squeezed Robert’s hand in response. 

 

“I just wanted to congratulate you on closing that case!  Emma Barton! I never knew that family was that twisted!”  Pryia told them.

 

“Small village. Big secrets.” Robert said earning himself an eye roll from Aaron.

 

“Speaking of secrets. Are you busy?” Pryia said as she sat down across from them her voice lowering. Robert sat up in his seat his interest sparked.

 

“No. Whats up?”

 

“I was wondering if I could hire you for some light surveillance work.  I think my brother, Jai, might be stealing from the family business.” Pryia told them her voice falling into a whisper as her eyes darted back and forth. 

 

Robert sat back and looked over at Aaron who squeezed his hand in response. “Meet us at the office in an hour? We can talk in private there.”

 

Pryia gave them a relieved smile. “I will. Thank you!” She said jumping up out of her seat and walking towards the café door opening it to go inside.  Aaron sighed as he let go of Roberts' hand to put his phone back into his hoodie pocket.  Robert picked up his coffee and got up from his chair. Aaron followed suit.  The two of them walked side by side in silence towards the office.

 

“I was thinking. We should rename the business.” Aaron said breaking the silence.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Instead of Robert Sugden Investigations, we should rename it Dingle-Sugden Investigations,” Aaron suggested getting a laugh out of Robert.

 

“Sugden-Dingle Investigations. I’m still the boss.” Robert argued as Aaron snaked his arm around Roberts' waist pulling him close.

 

“Of course. Just like you think you are in bed.” Aaron teased earning himself a playful smack from Robert on his stomach. Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron’s shoulders giving him a squeeze.

 

“Just as you like it too,” Robert whispered in his ear getting a smirk in response. The two of them flirted as they walked down that old dusty road together towards a much different future than the two of them envisioned for themselves but a future they couldn’t wait to see. Together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's the end. Writing this story has been insane and I never expected I would write it. All because of one picture of Robert in a trench coat that this story came to be. I hope you all enjoyed the ride and go on to write your own stories. Have fun. That's the point. ;-) Thank you all so much for reading I hope to see you all soon! 
> 
> :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come leave me a note or have a chat with me on my Tumblr @AmandaJ718!


End file.
